For the Love of a Daughter
by TheBlindMusician
Summary: When Eleanor Whyte's mother asks Carlisle Cullen to take care of her blind daughter while she is sick, he does so, albeit a bit hesitantly. Over time, he and the rest of the Cullens learn that the family has a troubled past, and Eleanor is more gifted than anyone could ever have imagined.
1. The Cullens

A/N Hello, and welcome to my story! This story contains a blind character, and as I myself am blind, I will try to address as many common blindness related experiences as I can. If there is something that you would like me to touch on, please let me know, and if I can, I will put it in the story. As always, I own nothing you recognize. Anything you don't recognize, such as lyrics, poems, or characters, I own, unless stated otherwise. Oh, and for technology's sake, the timeline is a bit off. Enjoy, and don't forget to read and review. Unless you hate it. Then just walk away.

…

Chapter One: The Cullens

Eleanor Whyte opened the passenger door of the now parked car and stepped out into the slight drizzle. She unfolded a long white and red cane by pulling a small loop off of one end, and letting it extend. She moved to the back of the car as the driver side door opened and a middle-aged woman stepped out.

The woman stood at around 5 feet tall. She had strawberry blonde hair and forest green eyes. She was a bit on the thinner side, and had a slightly palish complexion. Eleanor, on the other hand, stood at around 5 feet 6 inches, and had light blonde, almost white hair. Her eyes were a beautiful sapphire blue.

"I'll get your bag," said the woman. "Here, hold the umbrella."

Eleanor nodded and took the large umbrella from the woman, holding it over them as she opened the trunk, and pulled a bright blue rolling bag out of the back. She set the bag down, and Eleanor handed her the umbrella before taking her bag.

"Do you want to be guided, or would you rather use your cane?" the woman asked.

"Guided," Eleanor immediately replied, folding her cane into four segments, then securing it with the smaller of the two elastic loops on the end of the cane. She switched her bag to her right hand, and held on to the folded cane, her hand going through the second, much longer loop to do so.

"Ready?" the woman asked.

Eleanor nodded and reached out to take her elbow. Together, the two walked up the curb and into the main office of Forks High.

"Good morning," the receptionist greeted politely. "May I help you?"

"Marie Whyte," the woman said. "I'm here to check my daughter, Eleanor, in and make sure everything is set up for her to begin school here."

"Ah yes," the receptionist beamed. "I will get the principal. He will explain everything to you. My name is Shelly, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Marie said, shaking Shelly's hand.

Eleanor smiled and let go of her mother's arm, pulled her bag up into a standing position, switched her cane to her left hand, and extended her hand to Shelly, who shook it warmly.

"That looked complicated," Shelly said with a laugh.

Eleanor shrugged. "You get used to it," she said. "I've had a roller bag for a few years now."

"Ah, I see," Shelly said. "Go ahead and take a seat, and I will call Principal Green out."

"Thank you," Marie said, turning around. "Eleanor, if you turn 180 degrees, there's a chair at 11 o'clock."

Eleanor turned around and went forward, making a slight adjustment to the left, before finding the chair with her knee and sitting down, her mother taking the seat next to her.

"You nervous?" Marie asked.

Eleanor tilted her head, considering the question. "A little," she finally replied.

"You'll be fine," Marie reassured, squeezing Eleanor's hand.

Eleanor turned and smiled at her mother, repeating the gesture.

"Good morning."

A man stepped out of a back office and approached the mother and daughter sitting in the chairs. He was tall with wiry hair and brown eyes, which could be seen through circular reading glasses.

"You must be Principal Green," Marie said, getting to her feet and extending her hand. "Marie Whyte."

"Pleased to meet you," Principal Green said. "And you must be Eleanor?"

Eleanor nodded and shook hands with Principal Green.

"Well, let's head back to my office, and we can get everything straightened out, shall we?"

Marie nodded and touched Eleanor's shoulder. Eleanor stood and grabbed her cane and bag in one hand, and Marie's elbow in the other. The two followed Principal Green past the receptionist's desk and through a back door. Turning left, they entered a small office with two chairs facing the desk. Once everyone was seated, Principal Green spoke.

"Welcome to Forks High, Eleanor. I have your schedule right here, and some papers for your mother to sign."

"That's it?" Eleanor asked.

"That's it," Principal Green replied. "I spoke with your teachers beforehand, and they will make sure someone will be able to walk you to your next class."

"Thank you," Eleanor said with a nod.

"How will you remember your schedule?" Principal Green asked, a note of curiosity creeping into his voice as he pulled out a stack of papers from a folder and handed it to Marie.

"I can read your schedule to you," Marie said, looking at the top sheet of the paper stack.

Eleanor nodded. "I'll record it, and write it down later," she said.

"Let me know when you're ready."

Eleanor reached in to her jacket pocket and pulled out her iPhone. She swiped up from the bottom of the screen and her VoiceOver spoke at a low, but fast speed. She unlocked her phone, and navigated to her Voice Memos app, watched all the while by a curious Principal Green. She tapped twice with three fingers, turning off the speech and held the phone out to her mom. She then double tapped the screen with one finger, and the sound to start recording could be heard.

Once the schedule had been read, Eleanor reached up and double tapped the screen with two fingers, ending the recording. She then tapped the screen twice with three fingers, and turned on the speech. She navigated to the top of the screen by pressing once on the top of the screen with four fingers. Swiping right, she found the edit box for the recording name. She double tapped with one finger, then double tapped and held the delete button until it was clear. She quickly used her two fingers to type out "Class Schedule" before hitting the done button.

"Amazing," Principal Green breathed. "Technology these days."

Marie and Eleanor laughed, exchanging knowing looks, then smiled at Principal Green. Eleanor locked her phone and put it back in her pocket. She took the now folded schedule from Marie and put it into her bag.

"All right," Principal Green said, standing. "Everything settled? I can walk you to your first class, if you'd like."

Eleanor nodded and stood, gathering her things.

"I'm going to stay and finish the paperwork, if that's okay with you," Marie said.

"Not a problem," Principal Green said.

Marie stood and enfolded her daughter in a gentle hug and kissed her cheek. "Be good," she said.

Eleanor smiled. "I will," she said. "Don't overexert yourself."

"I won't," Marie said with a chuckle. "Now go, before you become later than you already are."

"Would you like an arm?" Principal Green asked, extending an elbow.

"Thank you," Eleanor said, taking his arm. "You can relax your arm. I just need to feel where you're leading me."

"Sorry," Principal Green said, as he opened the door and stepped out. "I'm new to this."

"It's okay," Eleanor said. "I'm used to people not knowing what to do. You're not the first, and you won't be the last. It takes time to get used to, but once you know how, you won't easily forget."

When they reached Eleanor's first class, Principal Green knocked on the door. When it was opened by another student, he escorted Eleanor inside. She could hear whispers from her new classmates as she was led to the front of the room to meet her teacher.

"There you are," Principal Green said, patting Eleanor's shoulder. "Have a good day. You know where my office is, if you need anything."

Eleanor gave a small smile as the man walked out, feeling as if she were on display for the whole world to see.

"Good morning," the teacher said, turning to Eleanor. "You must be Eleanor Whyte. My name is Mr. Vargas. Welcome to English Eleven."

Eleanor did her earlier bag and cane routine, then reached out to shake the teacher's hand, smiling a little.

"Where to put you. Would it be best to have you closer to me?"

Eleanor nodded.

"Ashley, could you please switch to the middle row?" Mr. Vargas asked, pointing to an empty seat near the middle of the classroom.

"Sure," Ashley said, standing and collecting her bag. "Eleanor, my seat's over here."

Eleanor unfolded her cane with a snap, drawing everyone's eyes, and put her bag handle in her left hand. Feeling everyone's eyes on her, she made her way towards Ashley's voice, her cane touching the basket underneath the chair when she reached it. Once she had sat down, Ashley moved to her new seat.

"Thank you, Ashley," Mr. Vargas said.

Ashley nodded. Everyone stared at her in both awe and amazement, so she explained, "My great aunt is blind. I'm used to helping her out."

Eleanor simply nodded and removed a black rectangular object from her bag, and set it on the desk. Flipping the top cover open revealed a sleek-looking device with many different types of buttons.

"Whoa!" someone next to her said. "What's that?"

Eleanor sighed and gave her usual brief description of what she had, turning it on as she did so. "It's a notetaker," she said. "I can take notes, go online, send emails, record (which I don't do much of on this device), and a lot more. I have my laptop if I can't do something on here, or if it'd be more work on here than a laptop."

"Cool," the girl said, watching Eleanor work the machine. "I'm Angela, by the way. What's your next class?"

"Math, I think," Eleanor said, pulling out the schedule and handing it to Angela.

"Oh, I have him," she said. "I can go with you, if you'd like."

"Thanks," Eleanor said, opening up a new document and starting to take notes as MR. Vargas droned on.

The next three classes passed quickly for Eleanor. Angela didn't have History with her, but said she would meet her outside, so they could walk together to the cafeteria for lunch. In History, Eleanor got acquainted with Mike Newton, who irritated her from the start. He kept asking stupid questions, and made Eleanor uneasy. By the time class was over, she was ready for lunch.

"Want to sit with us?" Angela asked, as they walked.

"Who is us, exactly?" Eleanor asked.

"Me, Jessica, Tyler, Ben, Mike, and a few others."

"I'm not one for large crowds," Eleanor said, only slightly apologetic. "Could you just show me to an empty table?"

"Sure," Angela said, unfazed.

Five minutes later, Eleanor was seated at a table two down from the one where Angela sat. She had met everyone at the table and explained that she wasn't much for large crowded tables, and they seemed to understand. Except for Jessica, who seemed to take personal offense to Eleanor's preferred seating. They had been curious, but she said she would answer questions from where she sat, provided they weren't constant. She sat, one earbud in, trying to tune out the rest of the cafeteria, desperately hoping she would not be bothered. She removed her jacket and set it next to her as she ate her chicken sandwich. Someone tapped her shoulder, and she flinched violently, turning sharply in her seat.

"Whoa, sorry," Jessica muttered. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just tapped you was all."

Eleanor nodded, shaking ever so slightly. "It's fine," she said, voice quivering a little, as she mentally told herself to calm down, but to no avail. "I just scare easily."

"I can see that," Jessica said, looking down at Eleanor. "I just came over to see if you changed your mind about sitting with us. I know you said you don't like crowds, but there's not a lot of us. Maybe eight of us."

"No offense," Eleanor said. "but your table is very loud, and I'd rather not be so close to it. I'm sorry. It's nothing personal, it's just that I prefer quieter settings."

"Oh, okay," Jessica said. "We're not bad, you know."

Eleanor nodded. "I know," she said, starting to get irritated. "but I prefer my solitude at times."

Jessica didn't respond. She examined Eleanor, looking her up and down, before exclaiming, "Oh my God! Are those bruises?"

"Where?" Eleanor asked, dimly aware that the cafeteria was now much quieter than before.

"On your arms," Jessica said, roughly grabbing Eleanor's arm to examine it more closely.

Eleanor jerked her arm back, shaking with anger. "Hasn't anyone told you not to grab someone?" she snapped, eyes filling with tears.

"Sorry," Jessica said, unapologetically. "So, how'd you get them? Did you run into a tree? Did you fall? Did someone hit you? Did you do it to yourself?"

"I don't have to answer that," Eleanor said, starting to get even more irritated "Leave it alone."

Jessica smirked and grabbed Eleanor's arm again, making her flinch. "You look like you got beat up."

Eleanor was violently shaking now. Her breath quickened and her jaw clenched, but she did not respond to Jessica, who was now tapping the purple bruises on Eleanor's arm.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" came a high-pitched, chirpy voice.

"Nothing," Jessica said, releasing Eleanor's arm. "Hi Alice."

"Jessica," Alice greeted, not looking at her. "Are you okay?"

"She can't see you," Jessica sneered, starting to walk away, as Eleanor pulled her sweater back on, still shaking.

"I know that." Alice almost sounded irritated. She waited for Jessica to return to her table before speaking again. "Ignore her."

"That Alice though. She's so weird," Jessica's voice could be heard from where Eleanor sat. "But you should have seen Eleanor's arms. She had bruises on them! I bet she fell. Or did it to herself."

"Leave her alone, Jessica," Angela said.

"Why should I?" Jessica asked.

"Don't," Alice said softly, as Eleanor opened her mouth to speak. "She's not worth it. Come on. Come sit with my family and me. Our table's far from them, and we are very quiet, unlike them." She glared at Jessica, who looked away.

Eleanor gathered her stuff with shaking hands, trying to suppress tears, and nodded. She reached for her tray, but it wasn't there.

"I have it," Alice said. "Here, it's a little crowded through here. Put your hand on my shoulder."

Eleanor reached out, and Alice took her hand and placed it on to her shoulder. Eleanor was surprised at how short the girl was. Her own mother was barely a few inches taller than her.

"Here we go," Alice said, pausing and stepping aside once they reached the table. "You can sit next to Jasper. I'm on his left. Across the table, directly in front of you is Emmett. To his right, your left, is Rosalie, then Edward. This is Eleanor. Jessica wasn't exactly being the nicest person to her, so I figured I'd bring her over to sit with us, so she didn't have to deal with her anymore. Say hi guys."

"Hello, Eleanor," Jasper said. His voice helped to calm Eleanor slightly. She noticed he had a Southern drawl which seemed to fit him perfectly. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Don't mind Jessica. She's one of the more annoying ones. Here." He pressed a napkin into Eleanor's hand.

Eleanor smiled a little and wiped at her eyes. "That's an understatement," she muttered, taking in a shaky breath.

"Hey Eleanor," Emmett said, beaming. "I'm Emmett. Guess you already figured that out though, huh?"

Eleanor smiled, relaxing a little more.

"Hello Eleanor," Rosalie said shortly.

Eleanor looked in Rosalie's direction and nodded, but said nothing.

"Edward?" Alice said in a sing-song voice. "Your last."

"Hello Eleanor," Edward said after a few more moments of silence. "My name is Edward. It's nice to meet you."

"So, Eleanor," Emmett said. "What did Jessica do that made our little Alice step in?"

"Emmett," Alice said, a warning note in her voice.

"It's okay," Eleanor said softly. "She asked me something I didn't want to answer, then kept pressing the issue. She also grabbed me, despite me telling her not to."

"Like Jaz said, the most annoying one," Emmett said. "I'm sorry she did that."

"Me too," Eleanor muttered.

Silence fell amongst the table, each occupant lost in their own thoughts, as Eleanor slowly calmed down. The peaceful silence was broken by a teacher approaching the table, looking around frantically.

"Eleanor?"

Eleanor looked up. "Yes?"

"I was asked to deliver a message to you. Your mother was brought to the hospital in an ambulance about thirty minutes ago. She called and said she would like to see you."

"Thank you," Eleanor muttered, quickly gathering her stuff as the teacher walked away. For the second time that day, her breathing picked up, and she began to shake. No. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Marie wasn't supposed to overdo it. She should've been resting. Was she okay? Was she hurt?

"Dammit," Eleanor muttered, panicking. "Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit."

"Eleanor," Jasper's voice spoke firmly and calmly next to her. "Eleanor, look at me." Eleanor looked at Jasper, as did everyone else at the table, looks of amazement on their faces. "May I put my hand on your shoulder?"

Eleanor looked at Jasper, breathing unevenly, thoughts unfocused. What did he ask? Oh, right, if he could put his hand on her shoulder. Right. That was the question. But why? Right. Panic attack. Her mom did that with her, only she took her hand. Dimly aware of what she was doing, she nodded.

Jasper reached up, and slowly and gently placed his hand on Eleanor's shoulder. He put a little pressure, so she could feel it. "Focus, Eleanor," he said. "Focus on my hand. Focus on my voice. Can you hear me?" At Eleanor's nod, he continued. "Focus on your breathing. I want you to breathe with me, okay? In, one, two, three, four. Out, one, two, three, four. In, one, two, three, four. Out, one, two, three, four. Keep going. In, one, two, three, four. Out, one, two, three, four. Good. Your mother needs you right now. I don't know the situation, and it isn't my place to, but I do know that she is in good hands. Our father, Carlisle, is a doctor at the hospital here. He is the best doctor there is. There is a good chance that he is taking care of your mother. One of us can take you to see her, if you'd like."

"I'll do it," Alice said, kneeling down next to Jasper and looking at Eleanor. "We can go in my car. Everything will be fine. Carlisle is a great doctor. If he isn't taking care of your mom, I will make sure he does. She will be fine, Eleanor."

Eleanor was slowly starting to calm. The hand on her shoulder was soothing. It helped her to ground herself and to focus. The breathing exercise helped to clear her mind. Both Alice and Jasper had soft voices that were lovely to listen to, and were helping her to calm down even faster. She took in a shaky breath and nodded.

"Better?" Jasper asked, not wanting to remove his hand until he was certain she was okay.

"I think so," Eleanor said.

"Good," Jasper said, slowly removing his hand from Eleanor's shoulder. He reached over and grabbed an unopened water from his tray and pressed it in to Eleanor's hand. "Drink this, or Carlisle will have my head if he knew you didn't drink water after a panic attack."

Eleanor laughed shakily and put the bottle in the side pocket of her bag. From across the table, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward were regarding Jasper with shocked looks. He merely raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"How do you know how to help someone having a panic attack?" Eleanor asked, getting to her feet.

"That's for another time," Jasper said. "Go visit your mother, kid. You'll be in good hands with Alice."

Alice took Eleanor's bag from her hand. "Give me this," she said. "You can take my arm." At Eleanor's questioning look, she said, "I saw you walk with Principal Green when I looked out the window in my classroom. Now, let's go. And don't worry, Jaz. I'll make sure she drinks the water."

With Eleanor holding Alice's elbow, the pair walked slowly out of the cafeteria. The stares of the Cullens, as well as a few of the other students, followed them, but neither seemed to care.


	2. The Request

Chapter Two: The Request

Alice turned onto the road to head to Forks General. She kept the car at the normal speed, not wanting to startle Eleanor. She had enough to deal with as it was. Using one hand, she pressed the water bottle into Eleanor's hand. "Drink," she said. "Jasper's right. Carlisle wouldn't be too thrilled if he knew we didn't give you water after you had a panic attack."

"Thanks." Eleanor took the bottle and unscrewed the lid, taking a few sips from it.

"Are you feeling any better now?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," Eleanor said. "I'm kind of used to them, to be honest. I'm not used to people helping me though. Jasper did really good."

"I know," Alice said, pride in her voice.

"How does he know how to do that?" Eleanor asked.

"Like he said, that's a story for another time," Alice replied with a smile. "But it's good that he knows how. That was a pretty bad one."

Eleanor nodded.

"So," Alice said. "If you don't mind me asking, do you know why your mom is in the hospital?"

Eleanor sighed.

"You don't have to answer if you don't feel comfortable," Alice said quickly.

"No, it's okay," Eleanor said. "I don't mind answering you. The sigh was just me thinking. The thing is, I know she's sick. She knows she's sick. But we don't know what with. We think it's the flu. Because she's been weak and more tired than usual. So, I'm just worried that it's something more. Something worse than the flu."

"Ah," Alice said softly. "I understand. Well, like I said, our father works at the hospital in the ER, where your mother was no doubt brought to. He will take good care of her."

"I don't mean to pry," Eleanor said. "but how is he your father? There's what… five of you, and you all go to the same high school?"

"No one told you our story?" Alice asked. When Eleanor shook her head, she said, "Well, we're adopted. Carlisle's wife, Esme can't have kids, and so they decided to adopt."

"That's very nice of them," Eleanor said, smiling softly. "I bet that made Esme very happy."

"Oh, it did," Alice replied, turning into the hospital parking lot. "Carlisle and Esme love us as if we were their own, which is a great feeling. We're here, by the way."

Eleanor nodded and unbuckled her seatbelt, sighing heavily as Alice pulled the keys out of the ignition. She opened her door, stepped out of the car, and unfolded her cane.

"Ready?" Alice asked.

Eleanor nodded and took Alice's arm with her left hand, and they began to walk. Once they reached the double doors, Alice guided Eleanor over to the reception desk.

"Hi Tammy," Alice said, greeting the woman behind the desk.

"Hey Alice," Tammy said. "Here to see your dad?"

Alice shook her head. "My friend Eleanor here got a message from the school that she needed to come and see her mom in the hospital."

"What's your mother's name, dear?" Tammy asked, turning her attention to Eleanor.

"Marie Louise Whyte," Eleanor said.

Tammy typed the name into her computer and nodded. "Room 110. First floor. Alice, do you know where that's at?"

Alice nodded. "Thank you, Tammy," she said, before turning and walking away with Eleanor. When they reached the room, Alice paused and knocked on the door.

"Come in," came a male's voice from inside.

Alice pushed the door open and led Eleanor inside. "Hi Carlisle," she greeted a man standing by the bed.

"Hey Alice," Carlisle said, turning and giving a small smile to Alice before his eyes landed on Eleanor. "You must be Eleanor. Your mother has told me so much about you."

Alice led Eleanor over to where Carlisle was standing. "This is Carlisle," she said.

"Nice to meet you," Eleanor said, reaching out and shaking Carlisle's gloved hand. "How is she?"

"She's doing okay," Carlisle said, stepping aside. "She's a bit weak, but we're giving her some medicine for that."

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Eleanor asked, as Alice placed her hand on the chair next to the bed so she could sit down.

Carlisle shook his head. "We aren't quite sure yet," he said. "but we ran some tests, and now, we just need to wait for the results to come back."

"How long will she be in here?" Eleanor asked, taking Marie's hand.

"A while," Carlisle said. "We don't know what's wrong, but we need to keep her here for observation and treatment. Based off of the symptoms she has already given me, I'd say for a week or two, possibly more. We need to be absolutely sure that she will be okay."

Eleanor nodded, frowning slightly.

"We'll give you a few minutes with her," Carlisle said, smiling gently.

"Thank you, Dr.…"

"Cullen," Carlisle replied. "But please, call me Carlisle."

"Thank you, Carlisle," Eleanor said, as he and Alice stepped out and closed the door softly behind them.

"How are you doing, Ellie?" Marie asked, squeezing Eleanor's hand.

"I'm worried, Mom," Eleanor said.

"I know, baby," Marie said. "But I'll be okay."

Eleanor sighed and rested her chin on her other hand.

"Oh, don't look like that, now," Marie said. "Come on, smile, Ellie. I will be fine. Dr. Cullen… Carlisle is a great doctor. Did you know he adopted his children?"

"Yeah, Alice told me," Eleanor replied. "She's the one that came in with me."

"She seems nice," Marie said.

"She is," Eleanor said. "I sat with her family at lunch after one of the girls was being rude."

"What happened?" Marie asked, concerned.

Eleanor explained how Jessica had been trying to get her to talk about the bruises, even going so far as to grab her arm and demand answers. She told Marie how Alice had stepped in and brought her to the Cullen's table, where Jasper had ever so elegantly helped her out of a panic attack.

"That's good that he knew how to help you," Marie said. "Did Jessica hurt you?"

Eleanor shrugged. "She grabbed my arm tightly which didn't exactly feel good, but it's fine."

"Are you sure?" Marie asked. "We can have Carlisle take a look at it, if it's that bad."

Eleanor quickly shook her head. "No," she said. "No, Mom, really. It's fine."

"Okay," Marie said, eyeing her daughter with concern. "You'll say something if it hurts, won't you?"

Eleanor shrugged. "Maybe," she said.

Marie sighed.

A soft knock sounded at the door a few minutes later.

"Come in," Marie called.

Carlisle opened the door and stepped in with Alice. "Eleanor," he said. "I need to speak with your mother for a few minutes. Could you wait outside, please?"

"Sure," Eleanor said, getting to her feet.

"Come on," Alice said. "I'll take you to get something to eat. You barely ate at lunch."

Eleanor shook her head. "No, I'm fine," she said. "I can wait in the waiting room. It's not a problem."

"No," Alice said. "You need to eat."

"Help me," Eleanor said, looking at Marie pleadingly.

"Eleanor, go with Alice," Marie said. "You had a panic attack. You need to replenish your energy with food."

"But I drank water," Eleanor practically whined.

"Nope," Marie said. "You need food. Not just water."

"I agree with your mother, Eleanor," Carlisle said. "After a panic attack, it is best to drink water and eat something to replenish your energy. Especially when they are as severe as the one Alice told me about."

"But I want to be here with my mom," Eleanor said.

Marie touched Eleanor's elbow. "Ellie, I'm fine," she said. "Please go with Alice."

Eleanor looked uncertain.

"Do I need to tell you to go eat on doctor's orders?" Carlisle asked.

"You're not my doctor," Eleanor muttered.

"No, but I am your mother's doctor," Carlisle said. "And if you don't go and eat something, I won't let you come back in for the rest of the day."

"You wouldn't," Eleanor gasped, eyes wide.

"Oh, I would," Carlisle said. "We can't have you fainting and ending up in the hospital alongside your mother. Would you like to test your theory that I won't let you come back in? I'd be only too happy to oblige."

"No," Eleanor muttered, pouting slightly. "Fine, I'll go eat some damned food."

"Good," Alice said. "Let's go. I know a nice restaurant we can go to."

"No restaurant," Eleanor groaned, moving towards Alice and taking her arm.

"Yes, restaurant," Carlisle said firmly. "No fast food, Eleanor. I stand by my word of not allowing you to come back in."

"But you said if I didn't eat," Eleanor pleaded.

"Fast food is not food," Carlisle said. "Now, out."

"Hmph," Eleanor muttered, as Alice led her out and closed the door.

"You wouldn't really prevent her from coming in, would you?" Marie asked, finally allowing herself to laugh.

"No, of course not," Carlisle said with a chortle. "But she doesn't know that."

"You're good with her," Marie said.

"I've had a lot of practice with bratty teenagers," Carlisle said. "Both at work, and at home."

Marie grinned. "I bet," she said. "What was it you wanted to speak with me about?"

"Eleanor," Carlisle said, taking the now unoccupied seat. "Alice told me she saw bruises on her arms earlier at school. And I can see the bruises on your arms. Alice also told me how Eleanor had a panic attack when she was asked about them."

"So, what's your question?" Marie asked.

Carlisle sighed, then spoke softly. "Who hurt you two?"

"I don't feel comfortable answering that," Marie said.

"But someone did hurt you two?"

Marie hesitated, looking at the doctor for a long moment before answering. "Yes," she said. "but we're away from that now. And I'd rather not talk about it right now. And don't ask Eleanor, either. She's already been through enough as it is today. Please, Carlisle."

Carlisle eyed the woman before him. "Fine," he said. "But will you answer me this one question?"

"Maybe," Marie said hesitantly.

"Are you safe?" Carlisle asked gently. "Truly safe here?"

"Yes," Marie replied. "I made sure of that much."

"Very well," Carlisle said, sitting back. "That is all, then."

"Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?" Marie asked.

"Of course," Carlisle said. "What is it?"

Marie sighed, then took in a deep breath. "Well," she said. "I'm worried about Eleanor. I'll be in here for a while, and she won't have anyone to help her."

"You should only be in here for a week or so," Carlisle said.

Marie shook her head. "No," she said. "You and I both know this is more serious than you're letting on. You can't tell me you don't, because I know you do. That's not the point, though. Look, Carlisle. My daughter is strong, but she gets panic attacks easily because of what she's been through. And I won't be there to help calm her down. Not to mention that she won't be able to make her own food. We just arrived here yesterday. I didn't have time to unpack the necessary things to label our stuff so that she could make food."

"So, what are you saying?" It was Carlisle's turn to ask the question.

"Eleanor told me how your son, Jasper, helped her with her panic attack. She really likes Alice, and I can see that Alice adores her. And you're very good with her in getting her to do what she needs to do. Carlisle, I wouldn't ask this of anyone normally, but you're different." She paused before continuing. "Could you please look after Eleanor for me?"

"She doesn't have any family she could stay with?" Carlisle asked carefully.

"No," Marie said shortly, giving Carlisle a warning look. "Carlisle, please? I don't want her to be more worried than she already is. She tries to hide it, but I can read her like an open book. She's worried. Stressed. Scared."

Carlisle sighed, thinking. After a few minutes, he nodded. "I will call my wife, and we will see what she says."

"Thank you, Carlisle," Marie said, beaming. "How can I ever repay you?"

"By hopefully telling me your past one day," Carlisle said.

"We'll see about that," Marie said, grinning.

"Fair enough," Carlisle said, standing. "I will call Esme now. If you need anything, buzz and someone will come and get me."

Five minutes later, Carlisle was in his office on the phone with his beloved Esme, explaining the situation.

"That poor dear!" Esme exclaimed. "And her mother won't say what they've been through?"

"No," Carlisle said. "But I suspect abuse of some kind."

Esme growled softly.

"I know, Esme," Carlisle said soothingly.

"I will never understand why people think it is okay to put their hands-on others," Esme snarled.

"Neither will I," Carlisle said. "But now is not the time to ask that particular question. Will you come to the hospital to meet them? Eleanor is out with Alice. I made her go get something to eat."

"You?" Esme sounded shocked. "You're never authoritative."

"She hadn't eaten much at lunch," Carlisle explained. "She needed energy after the panic attack."

"And you said that Jasper helped her out of it?" Esme asked.

"Yes," Carlisle said. "That surprised me too, although I understand how he would be the one to help."

"But it's Jasper," Esme breathed. "He's not exactly social."

"I know," Carlisle said with a laugh.

"Do you think the kids will be okay with this?" Esme asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"I fear Rosalie won't be too happy," Carlisle said. "But the others should be fine with it. Alice seemed almost too eager to take Eleanor out. As if she knew something."

"You don't think…" Esme trailed off.

"No doubt she saw something," Carlisle said.

"Oh Alice," Esme said with a laugh. "I will be at the hospital in fifteen minutes. I will talk to the others on my way there."

"See you soon," Carlisle said, before hanging up.

Thirty minutes later found Esme sitting with Marie, laughing and chatting as if they had known each other all their lives as they waited for Alice and Eleanor to return. When they did, Esme got to her feet, smiling broadly.

"Eleanor, this is my wife, Esme," Carlisle said as a way of introduction.

"Hello Eleanor," Esme said.

"Um, hi?" Eleanor said, making it sound more like a question than a greeting.

"I asked Carlisle if he and his family could watch you for a bit while I'm here," Marie told Eleanor. "Nothing is labeled at home, and I'm concerned because of your panic attacks."

Eleanor shook her head. "No, no," she said. "I'll be fine. I wouldn't want to inconvenience them."

"Oh nonsense," Esme cried. "Inconvenience us? Eleanor, we would be thrilled to have you come stay with us."

"But what about your kids? Don't they have a say in this?"

"They already did," Esme said. "They all agree that it would be lovely to have you with us. Jasper specifically told me to tell you that he would like to keep an eye on you, and make sure you don't work yourself into another panic attack. And this is coming from Jasper, dear. He isn't usually like this. He's usually more distant. I think you touched a soft spot with him."

"Oh." Eleanor blushed.

"And I would love to have you stay," Alice chimed in, jumping excitedly. "We can go shopping together. And I can paint your nails for you. And Esme and I would love to decorate your room."

"Don't go overboard," Eleanor said. "Really, there's no need."

"There's no point in telling Alice that," Carlisle said. "Alice loves to decorate, as does Esme. They would love the opportunity."

"So, is that a yes?" Esme asked.

"I don't know," Eleanor said, looking to Carlisle. "You're a doctor. I don't want you to have to come home and have another thing to worry about."

Carlisle shook his head firmly. "None of that," he said, stepping over to Eleanor and gently taking her hand into his. "You don't need to worry about me. I agree with Marie. Your panic attacks are something I would personally like to monitor to make sure that you are all right."

"There," Alice said. "You went through everyone. Now just agree, will you?"

Eleanor thought for a moment, looking around the room, though she couldn't see it. Finally, she nodded.

Alice clapped her hands and raced to Eleanor, giving her a hug. No one in the room missed the slight wince at this, and Alice pulled back. "Sorry," she said. "I'm just so excited to have you come live with us."

Eleanor smiled and absentmindedly rubbed her ribs, watched closely by Carlisle.

"Then it's settled," Esme said. "You're coming with us. May I give you a hug?"

Eleanor smiled sweetly and put out her arms. Esme enfolded her gently into her embrace before letting go.

"You should get some rest, Marie," Carlisle said, noticing Marie yawning. "You need to let the medicine do its thing."

Marie nodded. "Okay," she said. "Come here, Ellie."

Eleanor walked over to the bed and leaned down to give Marie a hug.

"I love you," Marie said, giving Eleanor a one-armed hug, as the other had an IV in it.

"I love you too," Eleanor said, smiling. "I'll come back tomorrow, and every day after, to come see you, okay?"

"You better," Marie said. "And be good for the Cullens."

"I won't," Eleanor said.

"Brat," Marie muttered, ruffling Eleanor's hair.

"I know," Eleanor said, stepping back and searching for Alice with her hand.

"Here," Alice said, dancing over and placing her elbow into Eleanor's hand. "Let's go get your room decorated!"

Eleanor groaned.


	3. Revelations

Chapter Three: Revelations

Alice led the way into the Cullen's large three-story house, beaming and bouncing about excitedly. She raced up to Jasper and hugged him. Grinning, he hugged the little pixie back and looked over at Eleanor.

"Welcome to our home," he said, letting her know he was there.

"I hear you'll be staying with us for a while," Emmett said, beaming.

Eleanor nodded, smiling a little. "You all are just okay with this?" she asked.

"Of course," Emmett said. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Y'all aren't normal," Eleanor muttered.

"Oh, you have no idea," Edward said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eleanor asked, turning to look in his direction.

Edward hesitated before speaking. "I'm sure you'll find out soon enough," he said, looking to Carlisle, who nodded.

"Where's Rosalie?" Eleanor asked. "I haven't heard her voice here yet."

"She's here," Emmett said, nudging Rosalie. "She's not one for talking much."

"I'm next to Emmett," Rosalie said, sounding bored.

"Oh, okay," Eleanor said, shrugging a shoulder.

"We have so much to do," Alice exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "We need to set up a room for you, go shopping for food that you like, show you around the house…"

"I will help you," Esme said. "Rose, will you help too?" Esme gave Rosalie a look that said she didn't really have a choice in the matter.

"Okay," Rosalie said after a few moments, looking at Eleanor.

Eleanor shook her head. "No, guys, no," she said. "I can sleep on the couch down here, if you have one."

"Absolutely not," everyone but Rosalie exclaimed.

Carlisle touched Eleanor's shoulder, not missing the tension he felt as soon as he did so. "Eleanor, what did I tell you?" he chided gently. "Alice and Esme love to do things like this. It makes them happy when they can help someone. Come on, I can show you around while they're running around."

"Wait," Alice said, walking over to Eleanor. "Eleanor, give me your key to your house."

"Why?" Eleanor raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"So we can get your things, silly," Alice said, matter-of-factly. "You need clothes, right?"

Eleanor sighed and dug in her pocket for the key, then handed it over to Alice. "There's not much," she said. "We couldn't bring a lot with us."

"That's okay," Alice said, giving Carlisle a look. "We will get you more things later."

Eleanor looked as if she wanted to protest this notion, but Carlisle spoke just then.

"There's no use in arguing," he said. "Come on. Let's let the girls work on your room."

"Fine," Eleanor muttered, and reached up for Carlisle's arm.

Carlisle started on the first floor, showing Eleanor where the seating area was, as well as the downstairs bathroom. He showed her where the grand piano sat on its platform, then behind that, the kitchen and dining area. He explained how the south wall was all glass, but that it could be covered with shutters, if needed. He then led the way to the foot of the stairs, then paused.

"How do you navigate stairs?" he asked, looking down at Eleanor.

"I usually like to have my hand on the rail," Eleanor said. "I go upstairs a lot faster that way. I can go up with a guide, but it depends."

"Would you like the rail?" Carlisle asked. "It's to your right."

"Thank you," Eleanor said, finding the rail, switching her cane into her left hand, and placing her right hand on the railing. "It helps me feel more secure when climbing."

"If you had kept holding my arm, how would you have known when to step?" Carlisle asked, as they began the ascent to the second floor.

"Since I walk on the side and slightly behind my guide, I can feel whatever they do. So, if you step up, I can feel your arm raise, and know to step up after you. It's the same if we're going downstairs. When you make a turn, I can move with you, but it takes practice."

"What about going through tight spaces?" Carlisle asked, as they reached the landing.

"If we're going through a tight space, just bring your elbow behind you. That tells me to go behind you. Then, when we're out in the open again, bring your arm back to where it was before. Oh, and you don't need to always have your arm bent. I can feel your elbow just fine, even when it's not bent."

"Would you be willing to give us all a demonstration on the proper ways to guide you, once things have settled down tonight?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure," Eleanor replied, as Carlisle led her into his office and placed her hand on to the back of a chair.

"Take a seat," he said, closing the door softly.

"What's this about?" Eleanor asked.

"I wanted to speak with you about some things, while everyone else is occupied," Carlisle said, before sitting behind his large mahogany desk. "I will show you the rest of the house after, if that's okay."

Eleanor nodded. Carlisle noticed how her shoulders were tense, as if expecting horrible news. He eyed her for a moment before speaking.

"It's nothing bad," he tried to reassure, but her shoulders remained stiff.

"Then what is it?" Eleanor asked.

Carlisle sighed, thinking. How to bring this oh so delicate topic up? How could he even begin to say what he was thinking? Better start with the lighter of the two subjects.

"Alice told me about what happened earlier at school today," he began, watching as Eleanor seemed to get more tense as he spoke. "and she noticed the bruises on your arms. No, listen first, please," he said, as Eleanor started to speak. "I'm not going to ask what happened, or who hurt you. I promised your mother I wouldn't do that, and I intend on keeping that promise. I just want you to know that if you ever need to talk about anything, I am here, and I will listen."

"Thank you," Eleanor said, voice soft. "I will try to remember that. I'm not one for talking though, so it will take time."

"I understand," Carlisle said. "But just know the offer will always be there for the taking if you ever need it."

Eleanor nodded. "Anything else?"

"Yes," Carlisle said, fiddling with the pen on his desk in agitation. "However, I am not sure how to best bring this up."

"If it helps any, I prefer things said bluntly," Eleanor said.

"It does," Carlisle said, before taking an unnecessary deep breath. "Eleanor, how open are you to the supernatural?"

"Like what?" Eleanor asked, unfazed. "Like ghosts?"

"Anything," Carlisle said. "Ghosts. Goblins. Fairies. Vampires. Werewolves."

"Oh, that?" Eleanor said with a small laugh. "I have no problems with it. Why?"

"Do you believe in the supernatural?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure, I believe in spirits," Eleanor said. "Goblins, I'm not so sure about. And I believe in fairies, in a way. Not what people think of as fairies, but I still believe in them."

"And what about vampires?" Carlisle asked, daring to hope.

"I suppose they could exist," came the reply. "What are you getting at, Carlisle?"

"What would you say if vampires were real?" Carlisle asked, not answering the question.

"Probably 'Cool! Do you really sleep in coffins?' Why?"

Carlisle stared at Eleanor in disbelief. There was no way this kid would be okay with this. Then again, there were those few accepting humans who did believe in the supernatural. But still, could she believe in this? Well, there was only one way to find out.

"Carlisle?" Eleanor's voice pulled Carlisle out of his thoughts. "What's going on?"

"Sorry," Carlisle apologized. "I was thinking. Well, I don't know the best way to say this, so I'm just going to come out and say it. Eleanor, my family and I are vampires."

Carlisle was expecting her to laugh. Expecting her to run. Expecting her to call him crazy, and demand to leave immediately. He was not expecting her to simply smile.

"Like real vampires?" she asked.

"Yes," Carlisle answered dumbly.

"So…" Eleanor trailed off. "Do you sleep in coffins?"

Carlisle chuckled. "No," he said. "We don't sleep."

"You don't sleep?" Eleanor asked. "Ever?"

Carlisle shook his head. "Never."

"What do you do then?"

"Whatever we want," Carlisle said. "It gives us a chance to do more things, actually."

"So, what about blood?" Eleanor asked. "Do you drink from humans?"

"No," Carlisle said. "My family is the exception to that fact. We drink the blood of animals. Other vampires, however, do drink from humans."

"Okay," Eleanor said.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in, Edward," Carlisle called, voice barely louder than it had been seconds before.

Edward stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He took a seat next to Eleanor and peered at her. "How?" he asked.

"How what?" Eleanor asked, confused.

"Most humans would run for the hills, screaming, if they knew they were in the presence of vampires," Edward explained. "How are you okay with this?"

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Edward," Eleanor said. "Suffice it to say that I'm not normal either."

"Clearly," Edward muttered.

"So," Eleanor said. Tell me. What can you do then?"

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"Well," Eleanor shifted slightly in her seat. "Which of the vampire stereotypes are true, and which ones aren't?"

"For starters," Edward said. "we have excellent hearing, and can hear from great distances."

"Is that how you heard my reaction?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes," Edward said. "That, and I was paying attention to what Carlisle was thinking."

"You what?" Eleanor asked, turning fully to face Edward. "You can read minds?"

"Everyone but yours," Edward said. "Which puzzles me."

"Why?"

"Because I can hear what everyone is thinking, all of the time. It gets annoying sometimes, if I'm being honest. But I can't hear what you're thinking. That's why I paused before greeting you at lunch today. I apologize if I seemed rude, I was just in shock."

Eleanor smiled kindly. "That's okay," she said. "I didn't think you were rude. I thought you were distracted over something."

"I was," Edward said simply "Your silent mind. It was very distracting."

Eleanor snickered. "So, you can read minds," she said. "Do the others have gifts too?"

"Yes," Edward said. "Alice can see the future, but it's subjective. She can only see the outcome, only when someone makes a decision. However, if someone were to make a decision and immediately act on it, she would not be able to see it."

"Interesting," Eleanor said. "So, if I decided I wanted to go to the store and get chocolate, and only chocolate, but then grabbed some cereal, she wouldn't see it."

"In theory, yes," Edward said.

"Neat," Eleanor said. "What else?"

"Jasper can sense and control other's emotions," Edward said. "He doesn't usually try to control other's emotions, though, unless they absolutely need it. And it would have to be an urgent situation. He feels that everyone should feel what they are feeling and not have their emotions changed. He will, however, help them if they need it."

"Is that why it was a little easier to calm down earlier?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes," Jasper said, opening the door and stepping in. "but I didn't want to force you to be calm. You needed to come out of it naturally."

"So, you helped me without using your gift?" Eleanor asked. "Sorry. I'm just confused."

"I used my gift," Jasper said. "but I only used just enough to get you to calm enough for you to focus. It did help to speed up your recovery, but I didn't need to use all that much."

"Well, thank you," Eleanor said. "It helped."

"I'm glad," Jasper said, smiling warmly.

"Who else has gifts?" Eleanor asked, looking towards Carlisle and Edward.

"Emmett has super strength," Carlisle said. "Vampires are already strong as it is, but Emmett's strength is that of a newborn vampire's, which is the strongest any vampire will ever be. Rosalie, Esme, and I do not have any gifts, although Edward and the others like to say that my gift is extreme compassion for others, as well as extreme self-control. Not many vampires can be around human blood, but I choose to work as a doctor. I have learned, over time, how to ignore the scent of blood, to the point that it does not bother me."

"That sounds like a gift to me," Eleanor said. "Not everyone has compassion for others, Carlisle. From what I've seen so far, and based off of how you have treated my mother and I, you are very compassionate, and I admire you for that. As for your self-control, I admire that too."

"Thank you, Eleanor," Carlisle said, smiling gently.

"The girls are almost done with your room," Jasper said.

"Already?" Eleanor asked, surprised.

"They are using their vampire speed to get as much done as quick as possible," Jasper explained. "They want to be sure everything is set up for you so that you can be as comfortable as possible."

"And what's vampire speed?" Eleanor asked.

"It just means we move a lot faster than humans," Carlisle explained. "If one were to look at us, they would be lucky if they even saw a blur. We are too fast for the human eyes to follow."

"Would you like to see?" Edward asked. "I could show you, if you'd like?"

"Um, sure," Eleanor said. "How? Are you going to run around me? I can't see you, remember?"

"I know," Edward said with a laugh. "but I can run with you."

"I'm not a fast runner," Eleanor said.

Edward burst out laughing, as did Jasper, Carlisle, and unbeknownst to Eleanor, the rest of the household.

"He means he can carry you, and run with you, so you can experience the speed for yourself," Carlisle said. "If you're up for it, that is."

Eleanor thought for a moment. She looked to Edward, then to Carlisle, then to Jasper, a hesitant look on her face.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Edward said. "And if you're thinking that it hurts, it won't. I can either carry you, or you can ride on my back."

Eleanor hesitated. "Could you show me another time?" she asked. "I'm sorry. It's just that I ran into a doorknob a few days ago, and my ribs still hurt from it."

"That's okay," Edward said. "Another time."

"Would you like me to take a look at your ribs?" Carlisle asked, already knowing the answer and not for a moment believing that it was a doorknob she had hit.

Eleanor shook her head. "No, I'm okay," she said quickly. "They don't hurt that bad. I just don't want to risk it."

"Fair enough," Carlisle said, exchanging a concerned look with Edward and Jasper.

"Esme is heading out to the store to get groceries," Edward said. "She wants to know what kinds of things you like to eat."

"I'll eat anything," Eleanor said. "But I love the classics. Burgers. Mac n cheese. Enchiladas. Tacos. Fries. Fried chicken. Things like that. Comfort foods, I guess. I'm not picky. Esme can cook?"

"Yes," Edward said. "She hasn't had a reason to in a while. On occasion, she'll make things for Carlisle to take to his coworkers at the hospital, but that's not all that common. She's excited to be able to cook for someone on a regular basis."

"She really is a mom," Eleanor said. "So, that story about you being adopted?"

"Is just a story," Edward said. "Carlisle turned most of us, except for Alice and Jasper."

"But Esme and I still consider them my children," Carlisle said.

"It's a long story," Edward said. "One that can be told later. In the meantime, would you like to go see the rest of the house? Then, you can see what Alice has done to your room."

"Sure," Eleanor said, getting to her feet. "Thank you, Carlisle."

"For what?"

"For trusting me with your secret," Eleanor said simply. "And inviting me into your life."

"You're very welcome," Carlisle said.

"Hey, Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you decide to tell me? Surely you could have went a long time before needing to tell me, right?"

"I could have," Carlisle said. "But I wanted to be sure you were aware of what you were getting yourself into, by accepting our offer for housing. Had you not accepted what I told you, we would have found you somewhere else to stay for the time being. I wanted to make sure you would be comfortable, and had all of the facts."

"I completely accept you and your family," Eleanor said sincerely. "Even before you told me you were vampires. Carlisle, I accepted you the moment I shook your hand."

"You did?" Carlisle was a bit surprised and touched by this statement.

"I am a very good judge of character," Eleanor said.

Edward led Eleanor around the second floor, explaining where Alice and Jasper's room was, as well as Emmett's and Rosalie's.

"So, they're together?" Eleanor asked. "Alice is with Jasper, and Rosalie is with Emmett?"

"Yes," Edward stated.

"What about you?" Eleanor asked.

"What about me," Edward replied.

"Who are you with?" Eleanor asked.

"I haven't found my mate yet," Edward said. "Something which my family tries not to remind me of, but it's no use. I am reminded daily, when I see them with their mates."

"I'm sorry," Eleanor said softly.

Edward shrugged. "Not a problem," he said.

They walked up the next flight of stairs to the third floor, where Edward showed her where his room was, then headed back to the stairs.

"Your room is across from Carlisle and Esme," Edward said, turning into the first room on the left.

Alice turned as they walked in and ran over to Eleanor, taking her hand and pulling her inside.

"This is your room," she said. "Here's the bed. We weren't sure which size to get you, so we got you a full."

"I would've been fine with a twin," Eleanor said with a laugh. "You didn't have to get me a bed, Alice."

"Actually, we did," Alice said. "We don't have guest rooms, so we had to get you a bed. Don't argue. You already know what Carlisle told you. And over here is your closet. It's a walk-in closet. You didn't have much stuff, so it's not full yet. I'll take you shopping at some point."

Eleanor shook her head. The closet was huge. She couldn't imagine it being full of clothes.

"Over here is your dresser. It's small, because I figured most of your things would be in the closet, but if you need a bigger one, we can get you one. And here's your desk and a chair. Through this door is the bathroom."

"Slow down," Eleanor said, having trouble keeping up with everything Alice was showing her. "Before you show me the bathroom, I need to familiarize myself with the room, otherwise I'll be covered in bruises from tripping over things and smacking my face on walls."

Alice led Eleanor back to the bed, but Eleanor shook her head. "From the door," she said.

Once she was more familiar with the room's layout, Alice showed Eleanor where the bathroom was, and let her explore inside. It was huge, with a deep bathtub and large shower. Fluffy towels sat on racks by each, and lavender smelling soap sat at the sink.

"How did you get all of this done?" Eleanor asked, as they exited the bathroom.

"On our way back, Esme called Emmett and Rosalie and told them to go and buy the furniture. It didn't take long for us to set everything up. As soon as you went with Carlisle, I headed over to your very small apartment and grabbed your things and brought them back here. Everyone pitched in to help."

"Thank you," Eleanor said, knowing that everyone would be able to hear it. "I really appreciate this.

"Esme says to come downstairs for dinner," Edward said, making Eleanor jump.

"I forgot you were still here," she said, turning to him.

"I stepped out for a bit," Edward said. "We'll have to remember to make our footsteps more audible for you. Sorry about that."

"It's okay," Eleanor said. "Now, let's go. I'm hungry."

An hour later, after a very delicious meal from Esme—baked chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, and punch—and a short demonstration of how to guide a blind person for the entire family, Eleanor announced that she was headed off to her room for the night.

"If you need any of us, call out," Esme said. "We'll be able to hear you."

"I will," Eleanor said, climbing the stairs with her cane, and disappearing from view.

"She's such a sweetheart," Esme said. "I hope that your suspicions are wrong, Carlisle, I really do."

"So do I," Carlisle said. "Unfortunately, I know they aren't. I've been keeping an eye on her and watching how she reacts to certain things. I don't like what I see, Esme."

Esme sighed, saddened. "The poor dear," she whispered, looking up at the ceiling.

"Eleanor's afraid," Jasper said, a few hours later, as everyone was doing their own thing. "Very afraid."

"But she's still asleep," Emmett commented. "Her breathing hasn't changed."

"ALICE, Esme, go check on her," Carlisle said. "She may be having a nightmare."

The two vampires raced upstairs and knocked on Eleanor's door. When no answer came, Esme jimmied the lock with her nail before pushing the door open. She and Alice raced to the bed and looked down.

Eleanor, now dressed in night clothes, was moving around in her sleep, flinching, and whimpering softly, tears streaming from her tightly closed eyes.

"Eleanor," Esme said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed and gently tapping her arm. "Eleanor, sweetie. It's Esme. Wake up."

Eleanor whimpered again and flinched away from Esme's touch.

"Eleanor," Esme said softly. "Sweetheart, wake up. It's just a dream. You're safe. You're in your room. Alice is here too."

Eleanor jolted bolt upright and looked around, eyes wide with fear. She was shaking violently, her hands balled up into tight fists, tears continuously streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh sweetie," Esme said softly. "Are you okay?"

Eleanor looked to Esme and nodded. "Fine," she whispered. "Just a bad dream. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Esme asked, her voice thick with concern.

"Yeah," Eleanor muttered, looking down.

"Oh my God," Alice breathed, looking at Eleanor's shoulder. "Eleanor, Carlisle needs to look at this."

"Look at what?" Eleanor asked.

"You have a long gash, and it looks deep, and I think it's infected. Carlisle, get up here.

"No," Eleanor said, trying to pull the blanket up, but Alice held it firmly in her hand.

"Don't fight me," she said. "Eleanor, it needs to be looked at."

"No," Eleanor muttered. "It's fine."

"Really?" Alice asked, almost sarcastically. She pressed her hand around the wound. "Eleanor, it's warmer than the rest of your skin. Carlisle!"

"Calm down Alice," Carlisle said calmly, walking into the room with his bag. "Let's see, Eleanor."

Eleanor shook her head, eyes wide with panic as she tried to turn her back to the wall.

Carlisle stepped over to the bed and sat next to Esme. He took her hand into his, and ran his thumb in smooth circles over the back of her hand, trying to calm her.

"Eleanor, listen to me," he said. "I know this isn't exactly easy for you, but I need to see it, and make sure it isn't infected. I won't ask you what happened, or how you got it. I will be as gentle as I can be. I will not hurt you. I can have someone come up and help keep you distracted, if you'd like."

Eleanor shook her head. "It's fine," she said. "Really."

"Eleanor, I know it is not fine," Carlisle said. "I can see it from here. Please, sweetheart. I really don't want you dealing with an infection on top of everything else you have going on."

Eleanor seemed to think for a few moments before she finally nodded, still shaking.

"Would you like someone to come and keep you distracted?" Carlisle asked.

Eleanor nodded.

"Who would you like?" Carlisle asked.

"Jasper," Eleanor said. "And Edward."

A few seconds later, there was a soft knock on the open door, alerting Eleanor to the presence of the requested males.

"Here we are darlin'," Jasper said, as Carlisle and Esme stood, allowing Jasper and Edward to take their seats.

"Hey, Jasper," Eleanor said, as Carlisle gently moved Eleanor's sleeve back to look more closely at the wound.

"I'm going to clean this." Carlisle rummaged in his bag for something. "It might sting a bit."

"Is it infected?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Carlisle said through gritted teeth.

"Jasper?" Eleanor asked, wincing as Carlisle gently dabbed the wound with an alcohol wipe.

"Yes?"

"Where are you from?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your voice," Eleanor said. "Your accent.

"Oh, that," Jasper laughed. "I was born and raised in Texas. My story is a long one, to say the least, and may better be suited for another time."

Eleanor nodded. "Texas?" she asked. "Did you ride horses?"

"I did," Jasper said. "I was a soldier, actually. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," Eleanor said. "I've always wanted to ride a horse. I had a dream that I was riding a horse with someone, but I don't remember who the person was. I remember how freeing it felt though."

"But you've never ridden before?"

Eleanor shook her head.

Jasper thought for a moment, then looked to Edward, who shrugged and nodded, silently conveying something to him.

"How do you like the house?" Edward asked, wincing himself, as Carlisle gently prodded at the wound, causing Eleanor to tense.

"Try to relax," Carlisle said. "I'm almost done. I'm going to need to stitch this though. It shouldn't take too many, and I will numb you before I do anything."

"Don't worry," Edward said, reading Eleanor's frightened look. "Carlisle knows what he's doing. He's been a doctor for a very, very long time."

"Here." Jasper took Eleanor's hand and sent her waves of calm. "I can do this without physical contact, but physical contact makes it more effective."

"Thanks," Eleanor muttered a little.

"The house," Edward said, trying to distract Eleanor. "Tell me what you think of the house."

"I like it," Eleanor said. "It's big though, so I'm going to have to get used to it."

"What's your favorite part of the house?"

"The piano," Eleanor said, a small smile playing on her lips. "I like piano."

"Do you play?" Edward asked.

Eleanor nodded. "Not as much as I used to, but yeah. I play and write songs."

"Really?" Edward was intrigued now. "Who's your favorite composer?"

Eleanor thought for a moment, not noticing when Carlisle numbed her and started to stitch her up. "I like Beethoven, but I've also recently started listening to Yiruma. He's a Korean composer."

"I've heard of him," Edward said, scratching his head. "River Flows in You?"

Eleanor nodded. "That's a good one," she said." but I also like It's Your Day."

"You should play something of his for us at some point," Jasper said. "If you can, and assuming you feel up to it, of course."

Eleanor shrugged. "Okay," she said.

"Done," Carlisle announced, packing his things away. He placed a pill into Eleanor's hand. "For the infection," he explained.

Eleanor took the pill and the glass of water Esme pressed into her other hand.

"Try to get some sleep," Carlisle said. "We'll be here if you need us."

Edward and Jasper rose from the bed as Eleanor shifted into a lying down position on her side, and Esme pulled the blankets up around her, tucking her in.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"Do I have to go to school tomorrow? I want to spend the day with my mom, if that's okay."

"I don't see why not," Carlisle said. "I believe everyone was planning on staying back anyway, to continue to make this house livable for a human."

"And I need to get you clothes," Alice said. "Don't worry, I won't get too much."

Edward snorted. "Don't listen to her," he said. "She will get tons."

"I will not," Alice argued, as they walked out of the door. "Just enough for her to have outfits."

"For every day of the year?" Edward asked, closing the door behind him.

"No," Alice could be heard saying. "Not for every day of the year, just enough so she has options."

"You're hopeless," Edward said.

Eleanor smiled. "Edward, can you play piano for me?" she asked the empty room. She wasn't sure if he had heard her at first, until her ears picked up the sound of Brahms Lullaby. The soft music helped to send her into a peaceful sleep, void of any nightmares. 


	4. The Survivors' Tale

A/N: The following chapter may be triggering for some readers. Reader discretion is advised.

…

Chapter Four: The Survivors' Tale

Jasper was not a very happy vampire at the moment. To be fair, none of the Cullens were happy right now. Everyone was bothered by the events of the previous night. He and Edward had seen the gash on Eleanor's shoulder firsthand, and both had to keep themselves from breaking something when they had seen it.

"Who could do that to someone?" Edward asked, once Eleanor had fallen asleep thanks to his piano playing.

"I don't know," Jasper had growled. "A bastard that needs to burn in hell, that's who. Any idea what caused the gash, Carlisle?"

Carlisle had shaken his head, a frown on his face. "I will need to speak with Marie tomorrow," he said. "I told her I wouldn't ask, but I need to know now. Eleanor may have more marks that I don't know about, and I'm concerned that they will not get treated otherwise."

That was where Jasper was now. At the hospital with Eleanor and her mother. Carlisle had arrived earlier than he needed to, just so he could show Eleanor how to get from her mother's room to the reception desk and subsequently, the door. They had gone over the route several times until she had gotten it, both to and from her mother's room. Jasper was impressed with Carlisle's ability to show Eleanor around, as if he had been doing it his entire life.

Jasper was by himself, something he didn't particularly mind. Alice and Esme had both decided to go shopping for more clothes for Eleanor. They had dragged Rosalie along to help them look for things Eleanor might like. Rosalie hadn't been too thrilled about this, but went with them anyway. Emmett and Edward went off for a hunt, leaving Jasper to keep Eleanor company, which he didn't mind one bit.

"How are you, Jasper?" Marie asked.

"I'm doing all right, ma'am," Jasper said.

"Oh, call me Marie," Marie said, beaming. "None of that ma'am stuff for me."

Jasper smiled. "If you insist, Marie," he said.

Marie smiled at Jasper. "What are you reading, Eleanor?" she asked, looking over at Eleanor, who was reading something on her notetaker.

Eleanor shrugged and looked over at Marie. "Harry Potter." she stated.

"Again?"

"Yep. I love it."

"Which book are you rereading?"

"The third one," Eleanor said. "I love Lupin. He's a great character."

"He really is," Marie said, settling down to watch her daughter read. "One of my favorites."

"Mine too," Eleanor said.

A soft knock sounded at the door and Carlisle stepped in, looking grim. "How are you, Marie?" he asked.

"Tired," Marie said, yawning a little. "Did the results come back?"

Carlisle nodded. "They did," he said. "And they aren't good."

Eleanor closed her notetaker and set it aside, staring at Carlisle.

"It would appear that you have a very advance stage of colon cancer that is past the treatment stage," Carlisle said gently.

"How long do I have?" Marie asked, oddly calm.

"A few weeks at the most," Carlisle said. "We can try chemo, but at this stage, it wouldn't be effective. All we can do now is make sure you are comfortable and ease any pain you may have."

"It could have been treated earlier, if it'd been found, right?" Eleanor asked.

"It could have," Carlisle said. "but colon cancer is one of the more difficult cancers to catch early on."

"But it could have been caught," Eleanor said again.

"Yes," Carlisle said somberly. "I'm so sorry."

Silence fell in the room, each lost in their own thoughts.

"I don't want to hear a damn thing out of your mouth!"

Carlisle looked around as the shout carried through the hallway, interrupting the momentary silence.

"Daddy, please," a little girl's voice could be heard faintly pleading.

"Shut up!" the man's voice boomed. "You deserve everything you got! I could have killed you. You're damn lucky I didn't. You should be grateful for that! Grateful that I left you alive and brought you here in the first place!"

"What on Earth is going on?" Marie asked, looking around. "Eleanor?"

Carlisle drew his concerned gaze away from the door and fixed his eyes on Eleanor. She was shaking slightly, a dazed look on her face.

"Eleanor?" Carlisle called softly. "Eleanor, sweetheart?"

Eleanor got to her feet and, with robotic movements, left the room, cane dangling at her side.

"Don't," Jasper said, standing, as Carlisle moved to follow. "Carlisle, take care of whoever was shouting. I'll follow Eleanor. Make sure she's okay."

Jasper stepped quickly out of the door before Carlisle could reply, following Eleanor out of the hospital, calling her name softly as he went. She either didn't hear him, or didn't want to hear him. She stopped over by a brick wall and brought her arm back and punched the wall, hard, bringing her hand down and scraping the knuckles on the bricks, drawing blood.

Jasper moved swiftly and stepped to Eleanor's side. When she moved to repeat the action, he gently took her hand into his and shook his head.

"Eleanor, darlin'. Calm down." He tried to feel her emotions, but she was a jumbled mess. Pain. Fear. Rage. Sadness. Numbness.

"Jasper." Alice stepped into view and looked at Eleanor. "What's going on?"

"She became like this when we heard someone shouting in the hallway," Jasper explained, not taking his eyes off of Eleanor. "Her emotions are jumbled. I can't help her, Alice. She's too upset."

"Eleanor?" Alice asked, touching her arm.

Eleanor jolted and Alice quickly withdrew her hand, looking apologetic.

Jasper gently turned Eleanor so that her back was to the wall so that she could not hurt herself again. He peered at her concerned. She was shaking more violently now. The dazed and distant look was all he could see in her eyes.

"Eleanor, do you know where you are?" Jasper asked, as realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

Eleanor didn't respond.

"She's dissociating," he told Alice.

"What's that?" Alice asked.

"It means she's not here with us," Jasper explained. "Which would explain why I felt numbness coming from her. I'm not well versed in the topic. Carlisle might have a better answer. The point is, she isn't responding."

"Do you want help with her?" a nurse asked, walking over to the trio.

Jasper shook his head. "Thank you, ma'am, but I think I can handle this," he said. "I will let you know if I do need your help."

The nurse nodded and backed away a few feet to watch.

Jasper returned his attention to Eleanor. "Eleanor, you're safe darlin'," he soothed. "You're safe. You're in front of the hospital. Alice is here. I'm here. Who am I, Eleanor?"

"J-Jasper," Eleanor whispered, closing her eyes tightly.

"Yes, it's me. Jasper. Open your eyes, Eleanor."

Eleanor shook her head.

"Please?"

She shook her head again.

Jasper tried to send her waves of calm, but it still didn't work. He could tell she was slightly more aware now, but barely. He had to think of a way to get her to come back to them. To come back to the present.

"Where are you, Eleanor?" Jasper asked, trying another tactic.

"At the house," Eleanor whispered, shaking.

"No, darlin'. You're with us. Focus on my voice. You know who I am. You already said my name. It's Jasper. Come back, Ellie. You're safe."

Eleanor blinked, the distant look still in her eyes. "I'm scared," she whispered.

"Oh, darlin' I know," Jasper said, fighting the urge to hug the poor girl. "I know you're scared. You're safe though. Safe. No one will hurt you."

Eleanor shook her head and closed her eyes again.

Jasper groaned. "No, darlin'. Keep your eyes open."

"Sing something to her," Alice said.

"What?"

"Sing something. She said she used to play piano and write songs. Music obviously comforts her."

"Alice, I can't sing."

"Yes, you can. We all can."

"Then you do it."

Alice shook her head. "I can't come up with anything," she said. "I'm not creative like you, Jazz."

"And you think I am?" Jasper asked.

"Yes," Alice insisted. "What does Eleanor want to do?"

Jasper gave Alice a puzzled look.

"She asked you where you were from," Alice said. "Asked if you'd ever ridden a horse."

Jasper nodded, understanding. He thought for a moment, then peered uneasily around at the nurse, who was now gathered with a small crowd of patients, doctors, and other nurses.

"Eyes on her," Alice said, gesturing to Eleanor. "Ignore them. She needs you right now."

Jasper looked to Eleanor and thought of a tune that he somehow remembered from long ago. He sighed, then began, tapping Eleanor's hand in a sort of constant tempo, hoping it would help her focus.

"She saddled up that old horse

And took him for a ride

Down to the trails by the river shore

Under an open sky

She knew the way like the back of her hand

She needed no guide

The horse that moved beneath her

Had done this all his life

She set her horse into a trot

A smile on her face

And as she stroked that old horse's mane

You could hear her say

Oh, you gave me shelter from the storm

That I called my life

You took me away from that place

Whenever we would ride

Your presence always calmed my nerves

And helped me feel safe

So, let's ride until the mornin' light

With you as my escape."

When Jasper had been singing, his slight drawl had turned into a full one. He genuinely sounded like a country singer by the time he had finished his made-up song. He wasn't quite sure where to go next, he paused, and looked down at Eleanor.

Eleanor blinked a couple of times and her eyes cleared, the distant look that had been there just moments before now gone. She smiled a little and brought her free hand up, placing it onto Jasper's.

"Then what happened?" she asked.

Jasper sighed in relief and patted Eleanor's hand.

"I honestly don't know," he said. "I just made it up."

"You did?" Eleanor asked. "Just now?"

"Yep," Jasper replied.

"I like it," Eleanor said. "I could hear you sing it, but it wasn't clear at first. It helped me to focus."

"Good," Jasper said, turning and grimacing slightly at the now applauding onlookers.

"Let's go inside," Alice said. "Your hand doesn't look too good, Eleanor."

Eleanor nodded and took Jasper's arm. "Do you mind?" she asked. "I don't want to use my cane. My hand hurts."

"Not at all," Jasper said, patting Eleanor's hand, as Alice grabbed the now fallen cane off the ground.

Alice led the way, Jasper following with Eleanor, the onlookers bringing up the rear, where they dispersed back to their original posts.

"Is everything all right?" Carlisle asked, approaching.

Jasper shook his head. "May I speak to you for a moment?" he asked, as they reached Marie's room.

"Certainly," Carlisle said, eyeing Eleanor.

Jasper placed Eleanor's hand on Alice's shoulder and waited for Alice to disappear into the room before turning to Carlisle.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Where's the man?" Jasper asked.

"Taken care of," Carlisle said. "We had to call the police. He's in custody now."

"And the girl?"

"In a room getting examined. They are from out of town, but stopped here for a couple of nights. She came in, very badly beaten and bruised. She confirmed it was by the man. Her father, who she was living with while the mother and him figured out who would get sole custody of the child."

Jasper growled and Carlisle placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Talk," Carlisle said firmly.

"Eleanor went outside and hit a wall," Jasper said. "I stopped her from doing it again, but when I tried speaking to her, she didn't seem to hear me. I realized that she was dissociating. When I asked her where she was, she said she was at a house, which makes me think she was also having some sort of flashback. I managed to get her to tell me who I was. I told her that she was safe, which seemed to help, especially when I called her Ellie. She then told me she was scared, and shut down."

Carlisle nodded. "Then what happened?"

"I couldn't calm her," Jasper continued. "My… normal way wasn't working. She was too upset. Alice suggested I sing to her. I thought it was crazy and wouldn't work, but it did. I made something up about horses, and she seemed to like it, because she came out of it. And then we came back here."

Carlisle sighed. "I was afraid something like this would happen," he said. "I will need to look at Eleanor's hand, then I will need to speak with Marie."

"Alice and I can try to convince her to talk to you, if you'd like," Jasper said.

Carlisle nodded. "Please do," he said.

"Carlisle," Jasper sounded sad. "That look in her eyes. She wasn't even with us. She was somewhere else, getting hurt."

"I know," Carlisle said sadly. "I'm proud of you, son."

"For what?" Jasper was utterly confused.

"In the last day you have come so far," Carlisle said simply. "I never thought I would see the day that you allow yourself to step out of your comfort zone."

"She's hurt," Jasper stated. "I don't know why, but I feel protective of her. She's like my little sister. I hate to see her hurt."

"I know," Carlisle said, turning to the door. "Now, come on. I need to be sure your sister didn't break her hand."

Jasper winced as Carlisle led the way back into the room and approached Eleanor, who was seated, Alice's hand on her shoulder.

"Eleanor, will you come with me, please?" Carlisle asked. "I would like to get an x-ray of your hand and be sure you didn't do too much damage."

Eleanor nodded and got to her feet, taking Carlisle's arm, her injured right hand hanging at her side.

"How hard did she hit the wall?" Marie asked, once she had gone.

"Hard," Jasper said. "It was bleeding when I looked at it. Marie, I need to ask you to do something."

"I know," Marie said.

Jasper blinked. "Pardon me?"

"I know what you want me to do," she said. "You want me to talk to Carlisle about our past."

"Will you?" Jasper asked. "I know it's hard, Marie, but it's for Eleanor's benefit. We can't help her if we don't know what she's been through."

"It's also for your benefit," Alice said. "It can't be easy, holding all of that in."

"It's not," Marie said. "I just don't want to be judged for not leaving the situation. It wasn't as simple as that."

"No one will judge you," Jasper said. "No one that matters, anyway. Carlisle has dealt with patients who have been abused before. Both children and adults. He understands what it is like to be too afraid to leave. He won't judge you."

"Neither will we," Alice said. "We understand too. Believe me, Marie. We aren't the type of people to judge easily."

Marie sighed. "I know," she said quietly. "It's just hard, having never really told anyone."

"Is there anything we can do to make things easier for you?" Alice asked.

"A shot of something strong would be nice," Marie laughed.

"I don't think Carlisle would be too thrilled with that idea," Jasper said with a chuckle.

"No, I suppose not," Marie said. "In all honesty, I need you and your family to look after Eleanor. I know I already asked Carlisle to watch her yesterday but…"

"We understand," Alice said. "Would you rather she leave when you talk with Carlisle?"

Marie shook her head. "It's our story," she said. "We tell it together. Unless she wants to leave, of course. But it's going to be hard for her. Not only will she have to deal with my prognosis, but talking about it will no doubt bring up some painful memories."

"Carlisle understands that," Jasper said. "Did he tell you about last night?"

Marie shook her head.

"Eleanor was having a nightmare, and Alice and Esme went to check on her. They had a hunch that something was wrong. When Esme woke Eleanor up, she sat up, and Alice noticed a deep gash on her shoulder. Carlisle stitched her up, but we were all on alert after that, in case she woke up again. Luckily, she didn't."

Marie sighed.

"Carlisle's worried that there are more injuries that he needs to take a look at," Alice said.

"There are," Marie said quietly. "On both of us."

"Do I have your permission to kill the man that did this?" Jasper asked, only half serious.

"No," Marie said with a laugh. "Only because you don't belong in jail."

"I could get away with it," Jasper muttered darkly.

Marie giggled as the door opened and Carlisle stepped in, carrying a tray with some food and a couple of drinks on it, Eleanor following behind him, her left hand on his shoulder, her right hand wrapped in a sturdy-looking brace.

"Your daughter has quite the punch," Carlisle said, setting the tray of food onto the bedside table and guiding Eleanor to a chair. "She nearly broke her hand. Lucky for her, she didn't, and only succeeded in lightly spraining it. I put her in a brace just to be on the safe side. Her knuckles were badly scraped, however, so I will need to keep an eye on them."

"Wait tell Emmett hears about this," Jasper said, ruffling Eleanor's hair. "You beat up a wall, Ell!"

"The wall deserved it," Eleanor muttered.

"Did it now?" Jasper asked, glad that Eleanor was herself again. "Tell me why."

"It was standing there and wouldn't move," Eleanor pouted.

Carlisle chuckled. "I brought food for you," he told Marie. "You both need to eat."

Marie sat up slowly and reached for the tray. "What wonderful hospital food did you bring?" she asked sarcastically.

"Leftovers from last night's dinner, actually," Carlisle said. "Esme send Eleanor over with enough for an army."

"It's good, Mom," Eleanor said.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Marie asked, noticing that Eleanor made no move towards the food.

"No," Eleanor said. "I'm not—"

"Yes, you are," Carlisle said firmly, placing a plate of food into Eleanor's hand. "Don't argue with me. You know you will lose."

"But I'm not hungry," Eleanor protested.

"Nice try," Carlisle said. "You have had an eventful day already, and you need to eat. You barely touched your breakfast this morning."

Eleanor grumbled, but picked up her fork and started to eat, while Marie silently snickered behind her hand, giving Carlisle a thumbs up.

"I assume Alice and Jasper have already spoken to you?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," Marie replied.

"Are you open to talking?"

Marie looked at Eleanor. "Yes," she said. "but don't you need to work?"

"I am working," Carlisle said. "This is part of my job. Getting information about parents and their families, especially if I have my suspicions that I already know to be correct. The other doctors know not to disturb me."

"Did you plan this?" Marie asked.

"Possibly," Carlisle said with a wink. "I do ask that you allow me to record this, in case you would like to press charges, so you don't need to repeat yourself?"

"That's fine," Marie said.

Carlisle pulled out his phone and set it on the table.

"Are you okay with this, Ellie?" Marie asked.

Eleanor nodded. "I'm tired," she said. "of him. Of this. Of everything."

Jasper stepped over to Eleanor and placed his hand on her uninjured shoulder, squeezing gently, while Alice placed her hand on the opposite knee.

"Whenever you're ready," Carlisle told Marie. "Take your time. There's no rush."

"Where do I begin?" Marie asked.

"Start with who he is," Carlisle said. "and the relation he has to both of you. Then take it from there. Only share what you're comfortable with."

"His name's Daniel Whyte," Marie said, a distant look crossing her face. "I called him Dan for short. He's my husband, Eleanor's father. We met five years before Eleanor was born, and got married two years later. He was the sweetest man I have ever met. Always considerate and kind. He wanted kids, like me, so when we found out I was pregnant, we were both ecstatic.

"Things went well for the first four years. He was a doting father. He loved to take Eleanor out shopping. Didn't bother him that she couldn't see. He adored her. Loved to show her off to anyone who would listen, bragging about how smart she was.

"And then he got fired from his job. He was a movie producer. He got caught stealing money from a film they had just done. And that's when things changed for him. He was blacklisted and forbidden from working on any more films. He became an alcoholic after that.

"It started with small things. He would start shouting at us over little things. If the house wasn't clean when he came home from the bar. If dinner wasn't ready in time for his liking. If the bed wasn't made a certain way. He even yelled at Eleanor whenever she tripped over things that he had left lying around. That lasted a few months. And then it happened.

"Eleanor was running around one day and she tripped over Dan's tools that had been lying on the floor where she could easily have gotten hurt. He picked her off of the ground, and instead of comforting her, smacked her across the face and yelled at her for being so stupid. I tried to intervene but he slapped me. It got much worse after that. Every day after that, he would physically abuse us, whether it was a kick, punch, or slap. He would trip Eleanor often, and then kick her and call her stupid for falling."

"Did he ever break any bones?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," Marie said, as Eleanor nodded. "He broke a couple of Eleanor's ribs when she was five. He threw her down the stairs because she was in his way." Marie paused, tearing up.

"We can stop, if you need a break," Carlisle said gently.

Marie shook her head. "No," she said firmly. "I'm fine. I've just never told anyone this before."

Carlisle nodded and patiently waited for Marie to continue.

"I couldn't do anything to stop it," Marie continued. "Every time I tried to help or intervene, I would get it worse off. We would have good days. The days when he wasn't home, because he was out looking for work. Even when he found work again, he still continued to abuse us. I received several broken ribs, a broken arm, fractured leg, and sprained wrists at his hands. There was so much that happened, that I don't even think I can recall it all."

"He burned us one time," Eleanor said softly. "With his lit cigarettes. I still have the scars." She shuddered.

"He would do it where no one could see," Marie said. "Not that we would go out often. If we had to go out, we had to cover up our injuries. He said that if anyone ever found out, he would kill both us and them. And we believed him. He kept guns in a safe."

"He took a gun and threatened to shoot my mom one night," Eleanor said. "He pulled the trigger and held it to her head. I only know that because she told me later. Then he started laughing like a maniac and told us the gone wasn't even loaded. He thought it was the funniest thing ever. He always told us that we should be grateful that he didn't kill us."

"Was that why you got upset earlier?" Jasper asked.

"Yes," Eleanor said. "What that man said was exactly what Dan said.

"Please, go on," Carlisle said gently, after a few minutes of silence.

"After the cigarettes came the knives," Marie said. "He would heat the blade on the stove before cutting one of us, usually me, then burning the wounds closed. Sometimes he would cut me and leave the wounds open, just to be spiteful. Or he would burn me, and pour salt into the wound, always laughing as I screamed in pain."

"I have to ask," Carlisle said. "Was Dan only ever physically abusive?"

"To Eleanor, he was only physically abusive," Marie said. "To me, it went past that. He still expected me to be a wife and do what he called my wifely duties. He would force me to have sex with him. Even if I was in pain after what he had just done. I got burned more if I refused."

"How often?" Carlisle asked, hating that he had to ask these questions. "I apologize if I'm being too forward, but I would rather I ask the questions and you hear them from someone you know, rather than someone you didn't."

"I understand," Marie said. "He would force me to have sex with him at least twice a week. Sometimes it was a couple of nights in a row."

"I'm so sorry," Carlisle whispered. "No one should ever to endure what you two have endured. I wish there was something I could do to take all of the pain you suffered away."

"Thank you," Marie said, smiling gently. "That means a lot."

"Can I ask a question?" Alice asked, squeezing Eleanor's knee.

"Of course, dear," Marie said.

"What made you leave?"

Marie smiled wryly. "We had a very bad gut feeling that if we stayed, we wouldn't be around for much longer. And our feelings were never wrong before, so we trusted them. I planned our getaway for weeks. I searched for somewhere suitable. Found an affordable apartment for us. Sold items of value to pay for the first month's rent and deposit, as well as transportation here. I was able to get Eleanor enrolled in school quickly, so she could start after she arrived. I knew she would need a sense of normalcy. She liked school for some reason."

"It was a way to escape," Eleanor said. "I didn't have to worry about Dan when I was at school. He couldn't come and hurt me there. I worried about you, Mom, but school was always a safe place for me."

"Do you feel comfortable telling me where the gash on your shoulder came from, Eleanor?" Carlisle asked.

Eleanor nodded and squeezed Alice's hand. Jasper send her waves of calm, relieved that it worked this time.

"On the last night we were there, he cut my shoulder. I don't know why, but he did. He didn't close it up, either. He left it open. My mom stopped the bleeding, but when she went to get the supplies to help me, she found five gallons of gasoline just sitting there. We knew we had to get out of there. So, we did. When he went out drinking, we packed what little we could and got on the bus to the airport, then arrived here."

"My God," Alice breathed. "That sick, twisted man."

"That bastard," Jasper growled. "That sick, sorry excuse for a human being."

Carlisle nodded. "I agree," he said. "I think that's enough talking about this for today. You two have said more than the police need, if you do plan to press charges against him."

"I'll have to think about that," Marie said. "I don't want him knowing where I am."

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it," Carlisle said. "In the meantime, I would like your permission to examine both of you and be sure there are no wounds that need attending to. I would also like to take pictures and catalogue them, if that is okay with you. I happen to know the police chief here, and can get these things processed quickly, in the event you decide to pursue charges."

Two hours later, Carlisle, who was usually not a violent person, was having very dark thoughts about Dan Whyte. X-rays and pictures had been taken and everything had been put into the now very large files of Marie and Eleanor. He had sent Eleanor home with Alice and Jasper, as both her and Marie needed to rest, after saying what they had. He had given specific instructions for the family to keep an eye on Eleanor.

Eleanor's scans had been disturbing. She had no broken bones, but Carlisle could see where bones had been broken before. She had a few bruised ribs and was covered in bruises in various degrees of healing, but Carlisle couldn't do more than give her pain medicine. She had scars and welts covering her whole body for the many burns, cuts, and other tortures she endured. He had cleaned a couple open wounds, and applied cream to fresh burns, hoping that they too wouldn't scar, but knowing it was very likely that they would.

Marie, on the other hand, was worse off, in a way. She currently had a few broken ribs. When Carlisle had asked her how she had managed with that, she had smiled slightly and said that she had no choice. Getting out was her main priority, not her ribs. Carlisle was saddened to see that she, too, was covered in scars and open wounds, which he took care of as best he could. He had also asked a nurse to run a rape kit. Not that he expected anything to come out of it, as Marie had showered since she had left, but they would hopefully be able to get signs of assault. Sadly, they did.

As Carlisle left for the day, he was fuming. He would never understand why someone thought it was okay to put their hands on others. How they could force themselves onto people, be it physically or sexually. He knew both women would be a wreck now, and he hated that it had come to this, but he knew that with healing comes pain. Lots of it. He would make sure that the pain was made as bearable as it could be.

Sure, with Marie's diagnosis, she would have less time to suffer, both physically and mentally, but that didn't mean he wouldn't provide her with as much comfort as he could.

Eleanor was another story entirely. She would have long to think about this. To heal. To feel the effects of what she had gone through. He would make sure she had as much support as she needed, but first, he needed to speak with Esme. He had a plan, and hoped that everyone would be onboard with it. Somehow, he knew they would.


	5. Decision Making

Chapter Five: Decision Making

Eleanor groaned as she rolled over in her bed. She had been sick with the flu for the past three days and felt absolutely miserable. It was made worse by the fact that she was unable to visit Marie for fear of getting her sicker than she already was.

"Do you want to try to eat something?" Esme asked, gently bathing Eleanor's face with a damp cloth.

Eleanor shook her head. "I don't think I can keep it down," she said.

"How about just some broth?" Esme asked.

"I'm not hungry, Esme," Eleanor said.

"I know, sweetheart, but you have to eat," Esme said gently. "Will you try, pleas? Carlisle told me to make sure you eat something, if you can. He said it should help with your lack of strength."

Eleanor sighed. "Okay," she muttered.

"I'll go get that started," Esme said. "Here," she handed Eleanor her phone. "Try watching something to distract yourself while I'm gone."

"Kay," Eleanor muttered, taking her phone and unlocking it.

"How is she?" Edward asked, as Esme entered the kitchen and began to cook.

Esme sighed. "She's doing okay," she said. "I'm worried about her though."

"It's just the flu, Esme," Edward said. "Carlisle gave her medicine for it. She'll be fine in a few days."

"Not that," Esme said, chopping up some vegetables. "I know it's just the flu. But she's different now."

"What do you mean?"

"She's sad. I don't need Jasper's gift in order to see that."

"Her mother is in the hospital, dying," Edward said quietly. "and she can't see her because she is sick. That's bound to make anyone sad."

"I know," Esme said. "but Edward, it's more than that. She keeps having flashbacks and nightmares. While you all were at school, she's been lying there, constantly reminded of what that son of a bitch did to her."

"Esme," Edward gasped dramatically, bringing his hand to his heart. "Language."

"What, it's true," Esme said with a giggle. "That bastard doesn't deserve to live. I saw what he'd done to her. She needed a cool bath to reduce her fever, so I helped her. I saw what that man did. All of her scars. Edward, she's covered in them. It breaks my heart to see. And she kept trying to hide them, as if it was even possible to hide them from me."

"I know, Esme," Edward said softly. "I know. In a way, I'm grateful that I can't read her mind. I'd hate to see exactly what happened to her. And yet… a part of me wants to know."

"Why?" Esme asked. "Why would you want to see that?"

Edward shook his head. "No, I want to know what she is thinking," he corrected quickly. "I definitely don't want to see what he did. It would just make me want to kill him more than I already want to."

"You can't kill him," Esme said. "Unfortunately."

"I know," Edward said. "but it doesn't mean I don't fantasize about doing it every time I see her flinch at the slightest thing."

"Same here," Esme muttered.

"Me too," Emmett called from the living room. "That son of a bitch deserves to be torn from limb to limb and then burned."

"I have an even better idea," Jasper said smoothly. "Let's cut off his limbs, including his… lower extremities, and pour salt into the wounds. After that, we burn them shut, and drop him in a pool of acid."

"Jasper," Alice cried, covering her mouth in shock. "My God!"

"Do you blame him?" Edward asked his pixie of a sister. "After what he has already heard from Eleanor and Marie?"

Alice shook her head. "Of course not," she said. "I was just shocked by his words."

Jasper shrugged.

"I'll cut his junk off into little pieces, nerve by nerve," Rosalie said, a scowl on her face. "Thank God Eleanor was exempt from what the son of a bitch did to her mother. He doesn't deserve to live."

"I couldn't agree more," Emmett said, a growl in his voice.

"What is with all of this violence and foul language?" Carlisle asked with a chuckle, walking into the house from his car.

"We're talking about the man that decided to lay his hands on Eleanor," Emmett said.

"Ah," Carlisle murmured. "Now that makes more sense. And I agree with you."

"Carlisle, really?" Esme said, turning to face him. "You are never violent."

"Until you hurt a defenseless child," Carlisle said. "and force yourself onto a woman."

"She's not defenseless," Edward said, suddenly protective. "She can fight, I'm sure."

"You misunderstood," Carlisle said calmly. "She cannot see. Of course that doesn't make her defenseless, but it does make it harder to get away, or see where she is hitting. I would like to take that man and break every bone in his body, then throw him down a fifty foot well."

"Why only fifty?" a voice asked from the foot of the stairs. "Why not make it a hundred?"

Eleanor stood, clutching the handrail for support, face pale and clammy, shaking slightly.

"Because I don't know anywhere that has a hundred foot well, do you?" Carlisle asked, walking over to her.

"Make one then," Eleanor said. "For me, please? It's the least he deserves."

Carlisle chuckled softly. "Why aren't you in bed, sweetheart?" he asked.

Eleanor smiled a little. "I don't want to be in bed anymore," she said. "I've been in bed for three days. Besides, I keep getting flashbacks and I don't want to be alone anymore." She shuddered.

"Aww, sweetheart," Esme said softly. "I'm so sorry. Come sit down."

Eleanor moved forward slowly, feeling her way to the couch. Carlisle watching her closely to be sure she wasn't about to fall. The poor thing looked so weak and frail.

"Here," Edward said. "Can I help you, Eleanor?"

Eleanor nodded.

Edward took ahold of Eleanor's elbow and ever so gently led her to one of the couches. He sat next to her and helped her to sit down. He pulled a blanket from the back of the sofa and draped it over her, tucking it around her, watched by the rest of the family.

"Thanks," Eleanor murmured quietly.

"No problem," Edward said.

"Here's some broth, dear'" Esme said. "BE careful. It's hot."

"Still can't keep anything down?" Carlisle asked, concerned.

Eleanor shook her head. "My throat hurts," she said. "and it's hard to keep things down."

"Including water?" Carlisle asked.

Eleanor nodded. "I can drink a little water, but not a lot. Drinking or eating anything makes me feel very nauseous."

"Does this always happen when you get sick?"

Eleanor nodded. "I've had the flu a couple of times now," she said. "I've gotten used to it."

Carlisle frowned. "We'll see how you do today," he said. "If you still can't keep anything down by tomorrow, I will have to start you on an IV, as a precautionary measure. You're already lacking crucial vitamins as it is."

Eleanor nodded once more. "You guys are really dark, by the way," she said.

"I call it protective," Carlisle said with a wink.

"I call it fun," Emmett said.

Eleanor started to laugh, but it turned into a horrible sounding cough.

"Here." Carlisle pressed a cup of cool water into her hand. "Try to drink."

Eleanor took a few sips of the water before handing it back. She sank back onto the couch with a groan, eyes closed.

Carlisle handed the glass to Esme and pulled out a thermometer from his bag. "Open up," he said gently.

Eleanor groaned, but did as she was told, shivering slightly.

"Are you still cold?" Edward asked.

Eleanor stared at him, the thermometer still in her mouth. She didn't respond until it had beeped and Carlisle removed it.

"It's the flu. I'm bound to be cold. Don't worry."

Edward shook his head, frowning slightly.

"You have a slight fever again," Carlisle announced. "When was the last time you took your medicine."

"Six hours ago," Eleanor muttered.

"I'm going to give you some more," Carlisle said. He raced upstairs and returned with two pills. Eleanor took them when they were handed to her, then settled back into the couch once more.

"You look like shit, Ell," Emmett said.

"Thanks," Eleanor groaned. "That's exactly what every girl loves to hear when they're sick."

"I didn't mean it in a bad way," Emmett said apologetically, as Rosalie smacked the back of his head. "I just meant—"

"I know what you meant, you idiot," Eleanor said. "I'm being a pain in your ass."

Emmett grinned broadly. "I like you, kid," he said.

"The feeling's mutual," Eleanor replied, eyes closed.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Talking to me?" Eleanor asked.

"Who else? I can read everyone's mind except yours."

"You should really learn to control that."

"I can't," Edward said. "I've tried."

Eleanor shook her head, coughing a little. "You've tried blocking it?"

"Sort of," Edward said. "I manage to ignore it, but it's always there."

Eleanor shook her head again. "Nuh-uh."

"What do you mean?"

"You can block it all out entirely," Eleanor said.

"How?" Edward leaned forward, intrigued.

"Show you later," Eleanor said. "When I don't feel like I'm dying. You too, Jazz."

"Me too, what?" Jasper asked, turning from the TV screen.

"I'll show you how to not be hit with everyone's emotions all at once," Eleanor said. "And only feel things when you want to."

"What are you getting at, kid?" Jasper asked.

"Let her rest," Carlisle said sternly. "You all can discuss this rather interesting topic later. She needs to rest."

"Sorry," Edward and Jasper said in unison.

"Mm-hmm," Eleanor murmured.

"Here." Edward rose from the couch. "Eleanor, is it all right if I pick you up?"

Eleanor blinked a little. "Why?"

"So that you can be a little more comfortable," Edward said.

"Kay."

Edward put one arm under Eleanor's back and the other beneath her legs and carefully lifted her and the blanket up. He turned her to the left, and laid her lengthwise on the couch, tucking the blanket around her, and moving a strand of hair from her face.

"Better?"

Eleanor nodded, snuggling under the blanket, and closing her eyes.

"Eleanor. Eleanor. Eleanor."

Edward knelt in front of Eleanor, who was sitting on her bed a couple of hours later. He had come up to see if she was hungry, as she had just woken up, only to find her sitting up, staring at the wall, punching her right arm repeatedly, her breathing uneven.

"Eleanor, can you hear me?"

Eleanor didn't move, only continued to hit herself. He could already see a bruise starting to form where she was hitting.

"Eleanor, stop." Edward hesitantly took Eleanor's hand and unclenched her fingers. "Eleanor, talk to me. What's going on?"

Eleanor still didn't respond.

"Eleanor, sweetie, you're not there," Edward said after a few moments, realizing what was going on. "Eleanor, you're safe. Come back to me. Listen to my voice. Try to focus on it. No one will hurt you ever again. The bastard won't come anywhere near you. I'll make damn sure of that."

"Ever?" Eleanor's voice was soft. It was only thanks to his vampire hearing that Edward even heard it.

"Ever," Edward said firmly. "You're safe. Talk to me. What's going on?"

"I'm there," Eleanor said. "I'm scared." Her voice broke on the last word and tears filled her eyes as she unconsciously flinched at whatever memory she was experiencing.

"I know, sweetheart," Edward said softly. "I know you're scared, but you don't have to be afraid any more. You are safe. You're in your room, not wherever it is you think you are. Come back to me."

Edward's heart broke for the poor girl before him. He couldn't imagine everything she had been through. Sure, he had seen bits and pieces of her story from Alice and Jasper's minds, and had heard it from Carlisle when he had informed the family, but that didn't matter. This poor girl was terrified and he could do nothing about it except sit here and talk to her. He would rather go kill Daniel Whyte, but he knew that wouldn't exactly be the wisest of choices.

Eleanor blinked a couple of times and looked at Edward, tears falling from her eyes. She pulled her hand out of Edward's, and crossed her arms across her chest, lowering her head and rocking slightly.

"Eleanor?" Edward's voice was soft.

Eleanor didn't answer. Instead, she sobbed quietly, moving her hands to cover her face.

Edward didn't know where the instinct came from, and he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, but the next thing he knew, he found himself sitting next to Eleanor, pulling her into his arms, and rocking gently back and forth, mindful of her still braced right hand.

"Shh, it's just me," he soothed, as she startled at his touch. "I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay," Eleanor whispered, tears still falling from her eyes.

Edward gently brought Eleanor's head to his shoulder and wiped away the tears with a cool thumb. He continued rocking back and forth, unsure of what else to do. He found himself humming a random melody that popped into his head as he rocked Eleanor. He could feel how stiff her body was, and wasn't sure if he had done the right thing, until she slowly relaxed and stopped crying.

"Better?" Edward asked, once she was only dry sobbing.

Eleanor nodded. "Sorry," she muttered.

"For what?"

"I don't know what happened," Eleanor whispered.

"You were overwhelmed, that's all," Edward said. "Don't apologize. I'm sorry for not asking permission before touching you. I wasn't sure what to do though. You looked so upset. I didn't just want to sit back and watch. I wanted to help as best I could."

"Thank you," Eleanor said. "You did help. A lot."

"I'm glad," Edward said. "Eleanor?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you aware you were hitting yourself?"

Eleanor shook her head. "Where?"

Edward lifted Eleanor's arm and touched the now dark bruise. Looking closely, he could see deep scratch marks that looked to match her nails running along her wrist and forearm. Taking her other arm into his hands, he could see even more scratches and what appeared to be bite marks. He frowned deeply, shaking his head.

"We need to have Carlisle look at this," he said.

"Does it look bad?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes," Edward said. "You also have some very deep scratches on your arm. Come on. He's in his office. Do you want to walk, or would you like me to carry you?"

"I feel very weak," Eleanor said. "The flashback took a lot out of me, and I'm still weak from the flu."

"All right," Edward said. He scooped Eleanor into his arms and carried her out of the room and into Carlisle's office.

"Hello Edward," Carlisle said, looking up from his book. "Eleanor. How can I help you?"

"I would like you to look at Eleanor's arms, please," Edward said. "I went to ask Eleanor if she wanted dinner, and when I walked in, she was hitting herself and didn't seem to be aware of it. Once she had calmed down and I took a closer look, I noticed some deep scratches as well as what I think are bite marks on her arms."

"Set her down on the sofa," Carlisle said, getting to his feet.

Edward gently laid Eleanor down onto the sofa and stepped back, allowing Carlisle to step forward.

"Let's see," Carlisle knelt down next to the sofa and took Eleanor's arm into his hand. "Yes, I can see the scratches too"-he examined the other arm-"and the bite marks too. Eleanor, do you remember what you were doing before you started to have the flashback?"

Eleanor shook her head. "I don't know," she said. "I didn't even know I had hurt myself."

"Have you ever hurt yourself before?" Carlisle asked.

"Um," Eleanor hesitated. "Yes. I would get bruises a lot and wouldn't remember how. Until one night. I was very frustrated and I found myself punching and scratching my arm. After that, I caught myself doing it a lot."

"And the bite marks?"

Eleanor shook her head. "The only time I remember doing that was when I was really, really, really mad. I bit my hand and didn't stop until I could feel the pain from the bite."

Carlisle nodded. "Have you ever done any other forms of self-injury?" he asked.

"I've thought about it," Eleanor said after a few moments. "but it's always been scratching and hitting. And the occasional biting."

Carlisle nodded. "Just to clarify, you have never cut, burned, or otherwise harmed yourself?"

Eleanor shook her head. "I'm not crazy, I swear," she said. "I'm not even sure if scratching, hitting, or biting even counts as self-injury. Does it?"

"It most definitely does," Carlisle said. "Any action that is taken with the intent to harm yourself is considered self-harm. Biting and scratching are included."

"Even pinching?" Eleanor asked.

"Even pinching," Carlisle said. "You are intending to hurt yourself if you pinch yourself."

"Does it have to leave a mark to be considered self-harm? Eleanor asked.

Carlisle shook his head. "No, it does not," he said. If it causes pain or harm to the body, it counts. Some would even say that negative self-talk can be considered self-harm, as you are feeding yourself negative things that have an impact on your emotional state."

"Makes sense," Eleanor said.

"You said you have thought about going further with your self-injury?" Carlisle asked.

Eleanor nodded once more.

"Please come to me if you ever feel the urge to hurt yourself again," Carlisle said.

"It's instinctual though," Eleanor said. "The scratching and hitting. It just… happens. I can't always control it."

"All right," Carlisle said. "If you feel like you want to do more than what you have already described, come to me immediately, or, if I am not here, call me, and I will answer. When you do hurt yourself on instinct, you are more than welcome to come to my office if you need to talk. Hopefully, we can get you to find better coping mechanisms that can help you"

Eleanor nodded. "Thank you," she said. "I can't promise that I will, honestly."

"I understand," Carlisle said. "I wouldn't expect you to always come to me."

"I'll try though," Eleanor said.

"That is all I ask," Carlisle said. "Now, back to what happened earlier, it sounds as if you hurt yourself when having flashbacks. I cannot say for certain why that is, but it could be a way for your mind to try to snap out of the flashbacks. It could be that your subconscious is used to pain, and so creates pain for you to feel."

"Makes sense."

"Would you like to talk about what the flashback was?"

Eleanor shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "It's all fuzzy."

Carlisle looked to Edward, who had been standing off in the corner, and motioned him forward. "What can you tell me?" he asked.

"She said that she was scared, and that she was there," Edward said. "I'm not exactly sure where there is, but she was very scared. When she came out of it, she was crying. I didn't know what to do, so I pulled her into my arms. She was tense, but relaxed after a bit."

Carlisle nodded. "It's best to ask first before touching someone, especially someone who has been through trauma," he said.

"I know," Edward said. "but she wasn't responding when I called her name. Is it normal for people to forget their flashbacks?"

Carlisle nodded. "Their minds will often force the information back after a flashback so that they don't have to think about it," he said. "That is why therapists will often encourage their clients to either keep a journal with what they can remember, or they will encourage the clients loved ones to talk to them."

Just then Eleanor's stomach growled.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked.

Eleanor shook her head. "Can't eat," she said. "Too weak and tired. And I feel nauseous."

Carlisle moved to his desk and grabbed his medical bag and rummaged through it.

"Is that necessary?" Edward asked.

Carlisle nodded.

"Is what necessary?" Eleanor asked with a cough.

"I'm starting you on an IV," Carlisle said, turning around. "You do not look good, and I am worried that you are not receiving the proper nutrients. I know we said we would wait until tomorrow, but that was before I realized just how much that flashback would take out of you"

Eleanor nodded. "Nothing new," she said. "I always got IVs when I was this sick. Only because of how Dan was, it would be much later, when I couldn't move and I was constantly throwing up."

Carlisle shook his head. "Not here," he said. "You will have the medical treatment you need when you need it and not any later."

"Why do you have the stuff for an IV ready?" Eleanor asked.

"I brought it back today," Carlisle replied. "Alice advised me that I would need it."

"Alice," Edward muttered.

"Alice," Carlisle said, standing. "Would you like to stay in your room, or downstairs, Eleanor?"

"Downstairs," Eleanor said.

"Would it be all right if one of us carries you down?" Carlisle asked.

Eleanor nodded.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked. "I will carry the IV."

Edward moved to Eleanor's side and lifted her up into his arms, following Carlisle out the door. He laid Eleanor on the couch she had occupied earlier and tucked a blanket around her.

Carlisle wiped Eleanor's arm and tapped her arm, looking for a vein.

"Good luck with that," Eleanor said. "My veins run from needles."

"I can see that," Carlisle said, grabbing a tourniquet and fastening it onto Eleanor's forearm. He tapped lightly, waiting for a vein to pop out. "Lucky for you, though, I have plenty of experience with runaway veins. Ah yes. Found it."

Once the needle was inserted and the IV had been started, Carlisle stepped back and took a seat in a nearby chair.

"Where is everyone?" Eleanor asked, not hearing anyone in the room.

"Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper went hunting," Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, can I ask you something?" Eleanor shifted a little in the blanket.

"Of course."

"Where are you from? I didn't notice it at first, but I can hear a very faint accent in your voice, and I can't place it."

Carlisle smiled. "I grew up in London, England," he said. "I was born in 1640."

"Wow," Eleanor breathed. "You're old!"

Carlisle chuckled. "Physically, I am 23. But I have been in existence for over 350 years."

"Like I said, old," Eleanor said.

"Would you like to eat anything?" Esme asked, entering the room.

"Try to eat something," Carlisle said, before Eleanor could protest.

"Do I have to?"

"No," Carlisle said. "but I'd like you to try, please."

Eleanor nodded, sighing slightly. "Fine," she said.

A few days later, Eleanor was well enough to visit Marie in the hospital again. She was still a little weak, but she was no longer contagious. Carlisle was still having her rest a lot, but she didn't mind all that much. She was just grateful that she could see her mother again. She hadn't been doing well, and Eleanor knew her time was limited now.

"Why couldn't you just turn her into a vampire?" Eleanor had asked Carlisle the night before. "Surely it can be done?"

"It can," Carlisle had said. "However, it is not something I would wish upon another, without their prior knowledge and consent, if I can help it."

"Then we ask her tomorrow," Eleanor said determinedly, unable to see the resigned look in Carlisle's eyes.

"Look who's back from the dead," Marie said, as Eleanor entered the room.

Eleanor smiled. "Hey Mom."

"I heard you were pretty sick," Eleanor asked. "The flu, huh?"

Eleanor nodded.

"You just had the flu a few months ago,"

"I know." Eleanor took a seat in the chair next to her mother's bedside. "I'm still a little weak, but I'm not contagious any more, according to Carlisle. He's still making me rest though. But I got to spend time with everyone, so that was fun."

"Sounds like fun," Marie said. "Who is this?"

Edward had just entered the room, carrying some drinks for the two girls—water for Marie and a hot chocolate for Eleanor. He set the tray on the bedside table, and moved to the corner of the room, so as not to disturb. At Marie's question, however, he stepped forward and stretched out his hand.

"Edward Cullen, ma'am," he said. "Pleased to meet you."

"What is with Carlisle's children calling me ma'am?" Marie laughed, shaking Edward's hand briefly.

"Old habits die hard," Edward muttered.

Eleanor snorted.

Silence descended over the small room for a few minutes, as Eleanor sipped her hot chocolate and Marie, her water, both lost in their thoughts.

"I don't understand," Edward said suddenly.

"What don't you understand?" Marie asked.

"I am usually very good about reading others, and knowing what they are thinking," Edward said. "but I can't quite get a read on you, Marie."

"You can't read her mind either?" Eleanor asked, setting down her cup, wide-eyed.

"That's ridiculous," Edward said quickly. "No one can read minds."

Eleanor raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side, frowning slightly.

"Oh bull," Marie said. "I know what you are Edward Cullen, as well as what certain members of your family can do."

"I beg your pardon?" Edward asked, glancing at Eleanor, who was grinning, completely relaxed with the unfolding situation.

"You can read the minds of others, " Marie said. "Except my own, of course."

"Are you blocking him?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes," Marie replied simply.

"On purpose?"

"Yes, and no."

"Did you know?"

"A bit."

"He can't read mine either."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Pardon me," Edward said slowly. "but what on Earth are you two talking about?"

"You know exactly what I am talking about," Marie said. "Did you really think I didn't know you and your family are vampires?"

Edward stared at Marie, shocked, eyes wide. He turned his attention to Eleanor when he heard her giggle.

"Very tactful, Mom," Eleanor said. "Very tactful indeed."

Marie shrugged as Carlisle entered.

"What did I walk in on?" he said, eyeing Edward's shocked expression and Eleanor's grin.

"She knows about us," Edward said. "About our family."

Carlisle tilted his head. "How?"

"I have my ways," Marie said. "Now that you are here, though, I do need to ask you something. Again."

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

Marie sighed. "I only have a few weeks left," she said. "I can feel it. I'm tired out more easily now. I'm weaker. I can't eat much. You and your family care so much for Eleanor, and I…. I was just wondering if…"

"You would like us to adopt her," Carlisle said. It wasn't a question.

Marie nodded. "Would that be all right, Eleanor?"

"We don't have any other family," Eleanor said. "and I like the Cullens. I don't see why it wouldn't be a problem, but wouldn't you rather be turned into a vampire instead? It can be done. Then you wouldn't have to die."

Marie shook her head sadly. "No," she said quietly. "It isn't in my future to become a vampire, Eleanor."

"But that can change," Eleanor said, sounding almost desperate now. "You can make it be part of your future."

Marie shook her head. "It is not for me," she said. "You will be fine. I know you will. You're a very strong girl. After everything you've been through? You'll make it through this too. You said it yourself. You like the Cullens."

"I like you more though," Eleanor whispered.

Marie smiled. "I know, Eleanor," she said. "I know."

"What about the others?" Elanor asked, turning to Carlisle. "Wouldn't you need to talk to the rest of the family?"

"I already have," Carlisle said, a kind smile on his face. "A while back. We just needed to ask your mother about it. But seeing as how she approached the topic first…"

Eleanor smiled sadly.

"I would like to ask another question," Marie said, after a few more moments of silence.

Carlisle turned to Marie.

"Can we press charges on Dan Whyte?"

Eleanor grinned. "Finally," she breathed.

"You've been wondering too?" Marie asked, turning to Eleanor, who nodded.

"I've been thinking about it," she said. "I hate him. I hate what he did to you. To me. He needs to go to jail for it. He needs to suffer. You should have heard what Carlisle said he'd like to do to him."

Carlisle chuckled.

"Nothing too bad," Carlisle said. "I simply suggested I break every bone in his body and throw him down a fifty foot well."

Marie grinned. "Sounds fun," she said.

"I will contact the chief of police, Charlie Swan, as I know him personally," Carlisle said, grinning. "He will no doubt come and talk to both of you and get your statements. I will submit my recording to him as evidence. It will save you from having to be videoed for testimony, Marie, but I am not sure about you, Eleanor."

"That's fine," Eleanor said. "As long as my mom doesn't have to deal with it. She has enough to deal with as it is."

"Precisely," Carlisle said. "Shall I contact chief Swan now?"

Both Eleanor and Marie nodded in unison.

"Everything will be all right," Carlisle vowed as he left the room. "I'll make sure of it."


	6. An Unexpected Turn of Events

A/N: The following chapter may be triggering for some readers.

…

Chapter Six: An Unexpected Turn of Events

Eleanor sighed softly as she entered her second period class. She was finally back at school, after her bout of the flu. She didn't want to be here. At all. Her mother only had a week or so left, and she didn't really care about school at the moment.

"How's your mom?" Angela asked, turning to Eleanor. Of course, as Forks was a very small town, news had spread fast. Everyone now knew about poor Eleanor's dying mother, and the kind Cullens offer of adoption.

"She's okay," Eleanor said, scrolling through the math book on her laptop. She would need to order the Braille version of it at some point, as reading it on the laptop was difficult, to say the least.

"If you ever want to talk, I'm here," Angela said, not unkindly.

Eleanor smiled. "Thank you," she said, appreciating Angela's genuine kindness.

"How are the Cullens?" Angela asked, sounding curious. "What are they like?"

"They're nice," Eleanor said. "They've helped a lot."

"That's good," Angela said. "Can I ask you something?"

Eleanor nodded her head.

"Is it true that you and your mom left an abusive man?" Angela asked, voice quiet.

Eleanor sighed, then nodded. She supposed that had circulated too. Great. Because that's what she wanted people to know.

"I'm sorry," Angela said sincerely.

Eleanor nodded. "I'm going to the bathroom," she said, standing. She wasn't mad at Angela, but she did need to get away to clear her head. Once the teacher had given her permission, she left the classroom and headed to the girl's bathroom, which she knew to be at the end of the building and to the right.

"Look who it is," a taunting voice called. "The poor, abused blind girl with a dying mother."

Eleanor ignored Jessica's taunts as best she could, not in the mood to deal with her at the moment.

"Turn to me when I'm talking to you, bitch." Jessica grabbed Eleanor's arm and spun her around to face her. "Aw, look at her Lauren, doesn't she look pathetic?"

Another girl's voice could be heard laughing next to Jessica. "Bet she thinks she's all that, because she is getting adopted by the Cullens," she said. "Sorry to disappoint you, but you're not special. The Cullens don't deserve a bitch like you. You're pathetic. Stupid. An absolute waste of space."

Jessica snickered. "Couldn't even get away from your dad without your mommy's help. You deserved every ounce of what you got." She shoved Eleanor, hard, causing her to stumble and hit the nearby wall.

Eleanor could feel herself starting to dissociate, but made no move to stop it. Partly because she didn't know how to stop from dissociating, and partly because she desperately wanted to be anywhere but where she was now.

"Just so you know, no one will ever want to date someone with your past," Jessica sneered. "You're weak. Worthless. A coward."

Jessica spat on Eleanor, then turned and walked off with Lauren, both laughing maliciously.

Eleanor turned and walked off in a daze, not sure where she was going, and not caring, either. She could feel herself disconnected from reality, as if she were floating, but didn't care anymore.

"Hey."

Eleanor stopped and turned to the voice, still in the haze.

"Hey, it's Mike. Are you okay? You don't look so good."

Eleanor nodded. "Fine," she said, her voice sounding distant to her own ears. "I'm fine. Thanks."

"You look lost," Mike said. "Want me to help you?"

"No," Eleanor said. "I'm fine. I'm just going for a walk."

"Ah, I see," Mike said. "Mind if I join you?"

"I don't care," Eleanor muttered, turning and continuing her dazed walk.

Under any other circumstances, Eleanor would most definitely care if Mike Newton was accompanying her on a walk, however, that was the difficult thing about dissociation. Your normal faculties went out the window. The ability to think straight, gone. The ability to focus, gone. The ability to realize what exactly was going on, gone. All that was left was the dazed experience that Eleanor was currently in.

Mike took Eleanor's injured hand into his.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Does what hurt?"

"Your hand."

Eleanor shook her head.

"How did you get it?"

"I hit something."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mike asked. "Your voice… It's off. It's… slower. Distant."

Eleanor stopped walking and stared off into space. Her body was done. She didn't want to talk any more. Didn't want to move. Didn't want to continue.

"Eleanor?"

Eleanor didn't respond, only sank deeper into the glorious haze that was her mind.

Mike placed his hand on Eleanor's face and tilted it up, looking down at her.

"Eleanor?"

No response.

"Beautiful," he breathed, running his thumb over her bottom lip.

Eleanor was forcefully brought back to reality as her cane fell to the ground and Mike pressed his lips to hers. She was brought back, but she couldn't move. Her body was frozen as she stood in fear.

Mike moved his hands to her hair and deepened the kiss, a soft groan escaping his lips.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!"

Rosalie stalked towards Mike and grabbed him roughly by the shoulders, pulling him away, murder written all over her face. Behind her, the Cullens stood in shock, staring at the scene.

Jasper was the first to move. He stepped in front of Eleanor and took her hand. "Eleanor," he said firmly. "Eleanor."

Eleanor shook her head, eyes glazed, breathing shallowly. Her pulse was pounding in her chest. Her hands quickly becoming clammy.

"You filthy, disgusting boy!" Rosalie cried, slapping Mike across the face. "How could you do that to someone!"

"She wanted me to kiss her," Mike defended, trying to throw up his hands in defense. "She stopped walking."

"Bullshit!" Rosalie yelled. "That doesn't mean she wanted you to kiss her!"

"She wanted it," Jessica said, approaching and glaring at Rosalie. "You didn't hear her. She practically begged Mike to kiss him."

Rosalie turned and glared fiercely at Jessica, eyes glinting dangerously.

"Rose, stop." Emmett pressed his hand on his wife's shoulder. "Leave them alone. We'll tell Carlisle and Charlie later."

Doors opened as students exited, watching the scene unfold. They glanced between a frozen Eleanor, a pissed off Rosalie, and a stunned Mike Newton.

"Rosalie, come here," Jasper called. "I can't get Eleanor to focus. I think she's going into shock."

Rosalie turned away from Mike and moved over to stand by Jasper. She surveyed Eleanor and nodded to herself.

"Jasper, call Carlisle," she said, taking charge of the situation. "Edward, go with Alice and get her car. Don't kill Mike… Yet. Emmett, give me your jacket." She turned to the students watching. "What are you staring at? Leave!"

As everyone began to do what Rosalie had said, save for the students—and now, teachers—Rosalie turned her attention to Eleanor. Wrapping Emmett's jacket around her shoulders, she spoke quietly, but firmly.

"Eleanor, it's Rosalie. Focus on me. He's gone. You're safe. Breathe. Can you hear me?"

Eleanor blinked.

"Can you move?" Rosalie asked. "Blink once for yes, twice for no."

Eleanor blinked twice.

"Okay, well, you can move. I know you feel like you can't, but your body is frozen in shock. You are fine. Everyone is here now. I'm here. Edward is with Alice. They're coming back. Jasper is on the phone with Carlisle. Emmett's next to me."

"Hey Ell," Emmett said. "Don't worry about Mike. We won't let him get to you. You're okay, kid."

Eleanor moved her head.

"Move your hand," Rosalie said, taking her hand. "Squeeze my hand. Good. Harder. Better. Move your wrist. Now your elbows. Shoulders. There you go. Move your neck."

By this point, Eleanor was able to move her entire body. She closed her eyes and turned from Rosalie, covering her face with her hands, shaking.

"Is she okay?" Jasper asked, approaching with the phone in his hand.

"I think so," Rosalie said.

"Eleanor?" Jasper's voice was soft. "Carlisle wants to talk to you."

Eleanor held out her hand for the phone. Still shaking, she brought the phone to her ear.

"Eleanor," Carlisle's voice could be heard from the other line. "Sweetheart, talk to me."

"Hi," Eleanor whispered, as Alice approached.

"Let's get you into the car," she said. "Can I take your arm? I know, it's not the right way to guide you, but you can talk to Carlisle this way, and I'd rather not have you use your hurt hand."

Eleanor nodded. Alice took her arm and led her away from all of the staring. Emmett followed with Eleanor's cane.

"Eleanor, keep talking to me. What's going on."

"We're walking to the car," Eleanor said, voice starting to sound distant.

"Good," Carlisle said. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Alice helped Eleanor into the backseat of the warm car. Jasper buckled Eleanor's seatbelt for her, as she still had the phone in her left hand.

"Eleanor?" Carlisle's voice was firmer now. "Eleanor, talk to me. Don't shut down on me now, sweetheart."

"I don't know what happened," Eleanor said after a few moments, as Alice closed the door and got into the driver's seat and started the car. "I wasn't there. I think I was dissociating. Jessica and some girl named Lauren found me on my way to the bathroom. They said… some things. I felt like I was floating. And then, it was like I was slammed back into my body when Mike…"

"Kissed you," Carlisle supplied gently.

"Yeah," Eleanor said.

"Would you like to talk to Charlie?" Carlisle asked.

"Not yet," Eleanor answered. "I'm tired. I don't want to deal with this right now."

"I understand," Carlisle said. "When you get home, try to distract yourself. Get your mind off of what happened, if you can. I'll be home early to talk to you then."

"How do I distract myself?"

"That's up to you," Carlisle said. "Play piano. Sing something. Play a game with someone. Get your mind off of things."

"I'll try," Eleanor said.

Once they reached the house, Edward opened Eleanor's door and held out his hand. "Come on," he said. "Let's get you inside. My hand is out."

Eleanor stretched out her hand, and Edward helped her out of the car and into the house. Once they were inside, he led her over to the couch and handed her a blanket.

"Edward?" Eleanor said softly.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" Edward asked. "Am I okay? Eleanor, you're asking me if I'm okay, when I should be asking you the same question?"

Eleanor nodded. "I'm fine," she said. "but you didn't talk on the ride back."

"I was thinking of ways to not kill Mike," Edward said, taking a seat next to Eleanor. "And I highly doubt that you are fine."

Eleanor shook her head. "Don't kill him, Edward," she said. "He's not worth it."

Edward scowled. "Yes, he is," he growled. "Him, Jessica, and Lauren are all worth it."

Eleanor sighed, but said nothing.

"Are you hungry, dear?" Esme asked, coming into the living room. "Carlisle called and told me what happened. He said it might be a good idea for you to eat something."

Eleanor shook her head. "Not really," she said. "I don't feel like eating."

Esme nodded. "Let me know if you get hungry." she said.

Eleanor nodded, sighing softly.

"What is it, Eleanor?" Edward turned to face her.

"Just thinking," she said quietly.

"About what happened?"

Eleanor nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Eleanor shook her head.

Rosalie came down a few minutes later and took a seat on the couch, watching Eleanor. "Charlie will make sure he gets what he deserves," she said.

Eleanor nodded, still not speaking.

"He shouldn't have done that," Rosalie said, angrily.

"Rose, stop," Edward said quietly. "She doesn't want to talk about it right now."

Eleanor smiled slightly and stared off into space.

"Emmett, get back here!"

Edward looked up and snorted.

"What?" Eleanor turned to him.

"You'll see," Edward said, as footsteps could be heard, running towards the stairs. "Three, two, one—"

"Emmett!"

"Calm down, Alice," Emmett's voice could be heard. "I'm fine."

As he said this, several thuds could be heard, followed by a whine from Emmett.

Eleanor jumped up and moved to the foot of the stairs. "Emmet!" she cried.

"Hi there, Ell," Emmett said, beaming up at her from his prone position on the floor. "How are you feeling?"

"What happened?" Eleanor asked, crouching down beside him.

"He stole my dress!" Alice cried, running down the stairs. "And my damn high heels!"

Eleanor snickered. "And you fell?"

Emmett nodded. "Yeah," he said cheekily. "I'm fine though." He clambered to his feet. "My legs look fabulous in these, Alice, no wonder you like them so much."

Alice growled. "Give me those," she said. "Now."

"Aw, you're no fun," Emmett whined. "I think they're gorgeous on me, don't you think so, Rose?"

Rosalie snorted and shook her head. "Absolutely not," she muttered.

"Aw, you guys have no taste for fashion," Emmett said. "Eleanor, if you could see me, you'd think I looked fabulous. I'm sure of that."

Edward shook his head. "If she could see you, she would think you look ridiculous," he said.

"Nuh-u," Emmett whined. "Would you, Ell?"

Eleanor giggled, getting to her feet. "Probably," she said. "Sorry Emmett, but you probably do look ridiculous."

Emmett pouted.

"Um, Rose." Jasper came running down the stairs. "You're not going to like this."

Edward covered his mouth to try to stifle a laugh with no success. Rosalie glared at him before turning to Jasper.

"Rose, I did something you won't like."

"What did you do?"

"Um, well, you see," Jasper stopped next to Eleanor, grinning at Emmett's attire. "I was playing with your phone, and might have accidentally dropped it in the toilet, and then tried to flush it. So, um, yeah. The toilet's clogged now."

"You did what?" Rosalie exclaimed, then, noticing Eleanor's flinch, cleared her throat and tried again, in a somewhat calmer voice. "First of all, why were you playing with my phone?"

"I wanted to see if you had any games on there, since you're always so… what's the word? Oh, right. Boring."

Rosalie scowled. "Secondly, why were you in the bathroom?" she asked, through gritted teeth.

Jasper shrugged. "I was helping Emmett with Alice's dress," he said.

Rosalie pursed her lips. "Thirdly," her voice was deadly now. "why did you flush the toilet, after you dropped my phone in?"

Jasper tilted his head, unfazed. "You needed a new one," he said. "It was time for an upgrade."

"Jasper, what on Earth is wrong with you?" Eleanor asked, biting back a grin.

"A lot," Jasper said.

"Clearly," Rosalie muttered.

"It's not my fault your phone was so fascinating," Jasper protested. "It's all sparkly."

"It's your fault that you flushed it!" Rosalie cried. "You're an idiot, Jasper, an idiot!"

"What's going on here?"

Carlisle entered the house, looking around, eying everyone. He did a double take when he saw Emmett. He gave him a questioning look, only to receive a huge grin in return.

"Not much," Emmett supplied. "I decided Eleanor needed a good laugh after what she was put through today, and apparently, Jasper did too. He was playing with Rose's phone and… um…"

"Dropped my phone in the toilet," Rosalie snarled. "And then tried to flush it."

Carlisle sighed and turned to Jasper, who merely shrugged and shook his head.

"I'll get her a new one," he said.

Rosalie growled, rose to her feet, and stalked out of the room and up the stairs. Emmett turned to follow her, but as he hurried off, tripped in the heels and fell to the ground.

Eleanor smiled. "Was that on purpose?" she asked, as Emmett got to his feet.

Emmett shook his head. "That time wasn't," he said. "The first time, Alice pushed me."

"Why?" Eleanor stared wide-eyed at Alice.

Alice shrugged. "Because it was funny," she stated simply.

Carlisle rolled his eyes. "Children," he muttered. Turning to Eleanor, he added, "How are you feeling, Eleanor?"

Eleanor shrugged. "I'm okay," she said quietly.

"Were you able to distract yourself at all from what happened?" Carlisle asked.

Eleanor nodded. "Emmett helped," she said with a smile. "And Jasper too, even though it made Rosalie mad."

"She'll be fine," Carlisle said. "These kinds of things happen in this house."

"Poor you," Eleanor muttered.

Carlisle chuckled. "Poor me, indeed," he said. "I know you probably don't want to do this, but I would like to talk to you, if that's okay. However, I will understand if you would rather not."

Eleanor shook her head. "No, I'll talk to you," she said. "Here?"

Carlisle shook his head. "In my office," he said. "This way we have some semblance of privacy."

"Even though everyone can hear us?" Eleanor asked.

"We'll leave," Edward said quickly. "I think, if I'm being honest, if I heard exactly what happened, I'd want to kill Mike even more."

"You don't have to leave," Eleanor said.

"Let them," Carlisle said, as Emmett came down, now back in his regular clothes. "They don't need to hear this, unless you want them to?"

Eleanor shook his head.

"We'll be back shortly," Alice said. "Don't worry about us. Just talk to Carlisle."

Eleanor nodded and followed Carlisle up the stairs to his office. Once they were both seated, Carlisle closed the door and took a seat behind his desk.

"How are you holding up?" he asked. "Truly holding up?"

Eleanor shrugged. "I'm fine," she said, not looking at Carlisle.

Carlisle stood from his desk and took a seat next to Eleanor on the couch, placing a gentle hand on her knee. "Look at me," he said gently.

Eleanor raised her face towards Carlisle.

"I can see that you're not okay," he said gently. "What's bothering you?"

Eleanor sighed and closed her eyes. "Just what happened," she said quietly. "Everything that was said."

"What did happen?" Carlisle asked.

Eleanor didn't speak.

"I know this isn't easy to talk about," Carlisle said. "but it needs to be discussed. I would rather you not hold it in. I know you are used to that, but please, allow me to break you of that habit."

Eleanor sighed. "I…" Eleanor cleared her throat. "I was talking to Angela. She asked about the rumors that had been going around. She was nice about it, but I didn't feel like talking anymore, so left to go to the bathroom. When I was walking, Jessica came over. She had some girl named Lauren with her. They started saying… things…"

"Like?" Carlisle pressed gently.

Eleanor put her head in her hands. "They called me a 'poor abused girl' and said I deserved it. They called me a bitch. Said I was pathetic. That no one would love me with my past. They said that you guys didn't deserve a bitch like me. That I was worthless."

"Enough," Carlisle said firmly but gently. "You know none of that is true, don't you?"

Eleanor shrugged. "I don't know any more," she whispered.

Carlisle placed his hand on Eleanor's shoulder. When she didn't tense or show any negative reaction, he pulled her into a gentle hug, allowing her room to move away if she wanted to. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled a little.

"None of that is true," Carlisle said firmly. "Not one bit of it. You are not a bitch. You are not worthless. And you most definitely didn't deserve what happened to you. Do you understand?"

Eleanor nodded.

"What happened next?" Carlisle asked.

"I could tell I was dissociating, but I didn't care," Eleanor continued. "I know there has to be a way to get out of it, but I didn't really want to look for a way out. They kept talking. Someone, I think it was Jessica, shoved me, and walked away. Then Mike came."

Carlisle sat patiently and waited for Eleanor to continue, rubbing circles into her arm as he did so.

"Mike seemed nice. He asked if I was okay. I said I was fine, but I knew I wasn't. He started to walk with me, which was fine. I didn't really care. He asked if I was okay again. Said something about my voice sounding far off. Then there's a gap in my memory. I think my body had enough, because it felt like I was floating away, or at least, not there. And then he kissed me, and it was almost as if ice water had been poured over me. I was frozen, but could still hear what was going on. I heard Rosalie shouting. People were moving. Everything was happening so fast.

"And then I heard Rosalie clearer. She got me to move my body, and Jasper came over with the phone and handed it to me, and we went to the car."

Carlisle nodded, gently squeezing Eleanor in another hug. "I am so sorry this happened to you," he said. "So, so sorry, sweet girl."

"Me too," Eleanor said with a sigh. "Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"What's going to happen now?"

"What do you want to happen now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can press charges, file a restraining order, or choose to do nothing," Carlisle said.

"What do you think I should do?" Eleanor asked.

"That's your choice, not mine," Carlisle said.

"I want to know what you think I should do," Eleanor said. "I'm so confused right now."

"Personally, I think you should press charges," Carlisle said. "I'm not sure if you can file a restraining order, so that will have to be taken up with Charlie, but I do think you should press charges."

"I'm scared," Eleanor whispered.

"I know," Carlisle said gently. "I know this whole thing is scary. If you do decide to press charges, I can go with you, and stay in the room with you, if you'd like."

"You would do that?" Eleanor asked.

"Of course, I would," Carlisle replied. "I am adopting you. It's what a good father would do. Be there for his child in their time of need."

"Thank you," Eleanor said, smiling a little.

"My pleasure," Carlisle said. "Now, I think you should get some rest. You've had a long day. You can eat when you wake, unless you're hungry now?"

Eleanor shook her head. "I can't eat."

Carlisle stood and took Eleanor's hand. Exiting his office, he led her up to her room. "I will be in my office if you need me," he said, starting to step out.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For everything."

Carlisle stepped forward and enfolded Eleanor in another gentle hug, kissing the top of her head before stepping back. "Get some rest," he said.

Eleanor nodded and closed the door with a soft click.

Edward returned to the house a few hours later, the others far not behind. They had spent the time hunting, as they all were in need of some blood. It had been a good chance to clear his head and get his thoughts in order. Alice and Jasper had been the ones to talk him out of killing Mike, although Rosalie shared the same opinion as he did.

"How is she?" Edward asked Carlisle, as he stepped out of his office.

"Sleeping," Carlisle said. "She's been through a lot."

Edward raised an eyebrow. Carlisle was purposefully blocking his thoughts from him, but why?

"It's her story, not mine," Carlisle said as a way of explanation.

"Fair enough," Edward said with a nod. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me."

"We won't," Alice teased.

Edward snorted and ascended to his room. He paused outside of Eleanor's door, hearing something. He tilted his head, lips pursed.

Raising his hand, Edward knocked briskly on the door, calling Eleanor's name softly. As expected, there was no response.

"Carlisle," he said, voice low. "I think Eleanor's having a nightmare."

Carlisle raced upstairs, the others not far behind him. Turning, he shook his head. "Downstairs," he ordered. "No arguing."

"But," Alice tried to protest.

"No," Carlisle said. "Downstairs."

Jasper dragged a pouting Alice back downstairs, the others following.

Carlisle opened the door and stepped inside, Edward on his heels. He approached the bed and stood by the bedside, looking down.

Eleanor was whimpering, eyes closed, body tense. Tears could be seen falling rapidly from her tightly closed eyes.

"Eleanor," Carlisle's voice was firm. "Eleanor, sweetheart, wake up. Wake up."

Eleanor whimpered in her sleep.

"Eleanor, you're safe," Carlisle said. "You're in the house. I'm here. Edward's here. You're safe. Wake up."

Eleanor sat up with a jolt, wide-eyed. She covered her mouth, shaking her head, her body heaving.

Edward, seeing this, dashed out and returned quickly, carrying a bucket. He moved next to Carlisle and handed it to him.

Carlisle placed the bucket under Eleanor's chin and gently drew her hand away from her mouth.

Eleanor promptly threw up, her body racked with violent sobs, as she tried to catch her breath.

"Easy," Carlisle soothed. "Easy. Breathe, Eleanor. Breathe. Everything is all right. You are safe."

Eleanor covered her mouth, eyes wide, shaking, her breathing coming in short gasps.

Edward took the bucket and set it down next to the bed in case Eleanor needed to throw up again.

Carlisle sat next to Eleanor and took her hand. "Eleanor, breathe for me," he said, voice steady and calm. "Breathe. Look at me. There you go. Breathe when I count, okay? Breathe in, slowly, two, three, four. Hold, two, three, four, five. And out, two, three, four, five, six. Again. In, two, three, four. Hold, two, three, four, five. And out, two, three, four, five, six. One more time. In, two, three, four. Hold, two, three, four, five. And out, two, three, four, five, six. You are safe. I am here. Everything is okay."

With her breathing now under control, Eleanor stared at Carlisle, eyes wide and still wet from her tears.

"Why now?" she asked. "Why now? Why now? I didn't want to remember that."

"What did you remember?" Carlisle asked gently.

"Dan," Eleanor whispered. "He… did things. Hurt me."

Carlisle frowned and exchanged furious looks with Edward, both hoping that what they were thinking was wrong, but knowing that it wasn't.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked, fighting to keep his voice calm.

"He… hurt me," Eleanor repeated.

"How?" Carlisle asked gently.

Eleanor didn't respond.

"Eleanor," Carlisle placed his hand on Eleanor's shoulder. "Did he touch you?"

Eleanor closed her eyes and rocked, looking away from Carlisle. After a few moments of hesitation, she nodded.

"Did he do anything else?" Carlisle asked, voice straining to keep calm.

Eleanor nodded. "Lots," she whispered. "But I blocked most of it out."

"Does Marie know?" Edward asked, seeing that Carlisle was struggling to keep from exploding.

Eleanor shook her head. "She had enough to deal with," she said. "She didn't need this too."

"That was your dream then?" Carlisle asked.

Eleanor nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Carlisle asked. "It helps to talk, as you found out earlier."

Eleanor hesitated before throwing herself into Carlisle's arms, shaking once more. Carlisle enfolded her in a gentle hug and rocked back and forth, shushing softly.

"I was in my room," Eleanor began, voice halting every now and then. "I think I was… eight or nine. He walked into my room... and came to my bed. I was sleeping. He came to the bed… and he… touched me. He said… things, and then… I heard a camera. He was… taking pictures of me. And he was laughing."

Edward spun on his heel and stormed out of the room, running downstairs and out of the door. A few moments later, a loud crash could be heard from outside as well as a roar.

"Don't mind him," Carlisle said softly. "He's just upset by this information. We all are. He's just taking it really hard. He'll be fine."

Eleanor nodded, resting her head on Carlisle's shoulder, crying softly.

"Am I correct to assume that wasn't all that Dan had done to you?" Carlisle asked.

Eleanor nodded.

"You don't need to go over things now," he said. "You've had a very long day."

Esme knocked softly on the door and entered. "Eleanor," she said. "May I give you a hug?"

Eleanor nodded and let go of Carlisle's shirt.

"I'm so sorry," Esme whispered, sitting on the bed and taking Eleanor into her arms. "I am so, so sorry, sweet girl. I'm here if you ever want to talk. I swear, I would like to do nothing more than take Daniel Whyte, and rip him from limb to limb."

Eleanor lifted her head and stared at Esme, wide-eyed.

Esme chuckled. "Sorry," she said. "I'm just so furious with him."

Edward entered the room just then, looking sheepish. He eyed Esme warily as he entered.

"What did you break, son?" Carlisle asked.

"A tree," Edward muttered.

"Which tree?" Esme asked, suspiciously.

"The apple tree on the side of the house."

"Edward," Esme groaned. "I liked that tree. That was one of my favorites."

"I'm sorry Esme," Edward said. "I know you liked that tree. I wasn't paying attention to what I was breaking. I was picturing that tree as… that bastard. I'll pay you back in whatever way I can."

"Oh, yes, you will," Esme muttered. "but we'll discuss this later. Right now, Eleanor needs us."

Edward approached Eleanor and stood by her for a moment, staring down at her, frowning.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"I just don't understand how someone could be so cruel. How they could do such horrible things to a child," Edward said.

"I know," Carlisle said somberly. "People can be very cruel."

"That's an understatement," Edward muttered. "Eleanor, may I give you a hug?"

Eleanor nodded.

Edward bent down and picked Eleanor up, holding her close. He ran his fingers through her hair, swaying from side to side.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "This should never have happened to you. Ever. I wish I could go back and change it. Stop it from happening in the first place."

Eleanor simply nodded, too numb to speak.

"Ell." Emmett entered the room, carrying a large mug. He set it on the table and turned to Eleanor. "I made you some hot chocolate. I'm not that good at cooking, so I'm not sure how good it'll be. I didn't poison it, if that's what you're wondering. I don't know what you're wondering though, I'm not a mind reader."

Eleanor smiled a little. "I didn't think you poisoned it," she said. "but thanks for the reassurance."

Emmett grinned. "Roses mad," he said. "We all are. I just figured I'd come up to try to get your mind off of things."

"Thanks, Emmett," Eleanor said.

"So," Emmett plopped himself on the edge of the bed, next to Carlisle. "what's new?"

Eleanor grinned. "There's three vampires sitting on my bed," she said.

"True, true," Emmett laughed. "What else?"

"Edward broke a tree."

"Oh, I knew that," Emmett said. "He'll have to repay Esme, for sure."

"I will, shut up," Edward muttered.

"No need to be feisty, Eddie boy," Emmett teased. "Put Ell down so she can drink some of my fabulous hot chocolate."

Edward placed Eleanor on her feet, glaring at Emmett. "You know I hate that name," he growled.

Emmett nodded. "I know," he said, mischievously. "That's why I called you it."

Edward growled once more.

Smiling slightly, Eleanor moved to the desk and picked up the cup of cocoa. She took a sip and grinned.

"How bad is it?" Emmett asked.

"Not at all, actually," Eleanor said. "It's really very good."

"Really? You're not just saying that to be nice?"

Eleanor took another sip and smiled, shaking her head. "You'd know if I was saying it to be nice," she said.

"Would I?"

Eleanor considered the question before shaking her head. "Probably not."

"Thought so."

Eleanor yawned.

"Tired?" Carlisle asked.

Eleanor nodded. "Yeah, but I'm too scared to go to sleep."

"Understandable," Carlisle said. "Would you like one of us to stay with you?"

Eleanor sighed. "No, that's not fair for you," she said.

Carlisle shook his head. "None of that," he said. "Who would you like to stay with you?"

"Jazz," Eleanor said. "Please."

Jasper was up in a flash, smiling. "Would you like me to help you sleep, or just sit with you?"

"Sit with me," Eleanor said, as everyone stood from the bed.

"Don't worry about school," Carlisle said. "You won't be going for a few days."

"But I have work to do," Eleanor cried.

Carlisle shook his head. "You've been through a lot today. I think it is in your best interest to not return until you are ready."

"But I'm ready now," Eleanor said. "I can handle it."

Carlisle shook his head firmly. "I'm firm on this decision," he said. "You will either remain home with Esme, or with your mother. It will be good for you to spend time with her, anyways."

Eleanor sighed, knowing it was best not to argue. She nodded, frowning. "Fine."

"I'm doing this because I care," Carlisle said gently, lightly touching Eleanor's hand.

"I know," Eleanor said. "I just don't want to seem weak. Like I can't handle things."

"Nonsense," Esme said, shaking her head. "No one will think anything of it if you miss school."

"Jessica might," Eleanor muttered.

"I will speak to the principal about her," Carlisle said. "She won't be bothering you any more, if I can help it."

"We'll all beat her up if she even tries," Emmett said, trying to lighten the mood.

Eleanor smiled.

"Get some rest, sweetheart," Esme said. "Is it all right if I give you another hug?"

Eleanor set her cocoa on the desk and turned to Esme, holding out her arms. Esme hugged Eleanor, before stepping back and exiting the room.

"Me too?" Carlisle asked. When Eleanor nodded, he repeated Esme's actions, adding a gentle kiss on Eleanor's forehead before he too, left the room.

"Me too?" Emmett asked.

Eleanor hesitated for a moment.

"It's okay if not," Emmett said quickly. "I won't be offended."

"No, it's not that," Eleanor said. "it's just that you're someone knew I never hugged before, that's all."

"Ah," Emmett said. "Don't worry about it."

"I feel bad," Eleanor said.

"Don't."

"It's just…" Eleanor trailed off. "You're just so big."

Emmett burst out laughing. "How did you know that?" he asked.

"People talk," Eleanor said.

"Clearly," Emmett muttered. "I'll see you later, yeah?"

Eleanor shook her head, stepped forward, and held out her arms.

"Are you sure?" Emmett asked, exchanging surprised looks with Edward and Jasper.

"I'll just move away if I'm uncomfortable," Eleanor said.

With great care, Emmett approached Eleanor and enfolded her in a gentle hug, patting her back lightly. Eleanor returned the hug, smiling slightly.

"He's really a big teddy bear," Jasper said, as Emmett left the room. "Tough on the outside, soft, sweet, and mushy on the inside."

"I know," Eleanor said, turning to where Edward had been last.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, ruffling Eleanor's hair. "If you're up before we leave, I'll come say goodbye, okay?"

Eleanor smiled. "Deal," she said.

Once Edward left, Eleanor climbed into the bed and crawled under the blanket.

"May I sit on your bed?" Jasper asked. "Just the edge. I can sit on the floor, too. It's not a problem."

"Could you?" Eleanor asked shyly. "I'm sorry Jazz, it's just that… with the memory of what Dan did…"

"I understand," Jasper said, taking a seat on the floor. "You don't need to explain, kid. You won't offend me in any way."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Jazz?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you sing the song you sang before?"

"Which one?"

"The one about the girl riding her horse."

Jasper chuckled. "You liked that, did you?"

Eleanor nodded.

Jasper smiled to himself and began to sing softly, amazed that Eleanor found comfort in the song he never intended to make. As he sang, the sounds of the piano drifted up the stairs. Edward was accompanying him, which made him smile even more, sending silent thanks to his brother as Eleanor drifted off to sleep.


	7. Declarations and Explanations

Chapter Seven: Declarations and Explanations

Two days later found Eleanor and Edward visiting Marie in the hospital. Her days were numbered now, and everyone knew it. It was hard on Eleanor, especially with her most recent discovery, but she was handling it as well as she could.

She couldn't bear to tell Marie what she remembered. It would break her heart if she knew. However, as Carlisle had pointed out the day before, "When have you ever kept secrets from her? Don't start now, Eleanor."

She had asked Carlisle to tell Marie on her behalf, as it would be too painful for her to do it. He had agreed, and told Marie before Eleanor came to visit, Esme taking her to the hospital later that day. Marie had been heartbroken, and had been very apologetic, as was expected. She was glad, however, that the Cullens had been so good to Eleanor in her time of need.

She was furious when she found out what Mike had done. It was her that convinced Eleanor to press charges against the boy, so when she left for the day to allow Marie time to rest, her and Esme had returned to the house to discuss meeting with Charlie. Later that day, when Carlisle had returned home, he took Eleanor to see Charlie at the police station.

It was far from a pleasant experience, what with Eleanor having a flashback to Dan while she was talking to Charlie, but both men were patient with her, Carlisle helping her out of the flashback, and Charlie silently fuming about the Newton boy. When he learned of Eleanor's most recent discovery involving Dan, he wrote it down and said that this information would be added to the file they were creating for Dan, in cooperation with the police department down south.

"What are you thinking about?" Marie asked Eleanor, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Yesterday was hectic," Eleanor said. "I was just remembering how crazy it was."

Marie nodded, sympathetically. "At least you can rest a bit, knowing Charlie will take care of both incidents," she said.

Eleanor nodded.

"How are you, Edward?" Marie asked.

Edward smiled. "I'm doing well," he said.

"Where will you be taking my daughter later?"

Edward had told Eleanor that they were going somewhere after they visited Marie. He wouldn't say where they were going, only telling her to dress warm.

"It's a secret," Edward said.

"Tell me," Marie said.

"I can't," Edward said, glancing towards Eleanor.

"You didn't tell him?" Marie asked, turning to look at Eleanor in surprise.

Eleanor shook her head. "Was I supposed to?"

Marie sighed in exasperation. "Edward, since my dear daughter hasn't told you, I might as well tell you. I have the ability to know what a person is thinking, if they allow me to know. It's nothing like Eleanor's though." She smirked.

Eleanor groaned.

"Whoops," Marie muttered, eyes glittering with silent mirth. "Was I not supposed to say that, dear?"

Eleanor sighed. "You're annoying," she muttered.

"I know," Marie said brightly, turning to Edward.

Edward stared at the two women, shocked. "Um," he hesitated, speechless. "What?"

Marie giggled. "It's called telepathy," she said. "There are different forms of telepathy. Yours is a constant telepathy. One way. Unfiltered."

Edward stared at Marie.

"Did you really think I didn't know?" she asked, sarcastically. "I'm hurt."

Edward stared some more, unsure of what to say.

"My dear mother has gifts, even though she is a human," Eleanor said. "Sort of. She's part fairy."

"What?" Edward blinked a couple of times. "You're joking, right? Fairy?"

Marie shook her head. "That takes time to explain," she said. "Eleanor can explain it later, if she wants."

Eleanor nodded.

"What gifts do you have?" Edward asked Marie.

"As I said, I can, to some extent, know what someone is thinking, if they allow me to," Marie said. "I have to focus, almost in a trance-like state, but it's useful. It works best with people I'm closest to, like Eleanor.

"I also have very sharp intuition. I know things, often more than what is told to me. I know when I am being lied to. When I can trust someone. When the people I am close to are in danger. When something is wrong or out of balance."

"It's scary," Eleanor said.

Marie snorted. "As if yours isn't as strong," she said. "If not stronger."

Eleanor shrugged.

"So," Edward began slowly. "What other gifts do you have?"

"Premonitions," Marie said. "Very strong premonitions."

"She'll get visions of things that will happen before they happen," Eleanor said.

"Similar to Alice," Edward said.

Eleanor shrugged. "I'm not sure,"

"Alice can see visions of the future, but it's subjective," Edward explained. "She sees the clearest visions of people that she knows, or people that will come in contact with people that she knows and will have a significant impact on their life."

Marie nodded. "Mine is similar," she said. "However, my visions are usually definite. Fate, if you will. I see what is destined to happen."

"Interesting," Edward breathed. "What else?"

"Curious one, aren't you?" Marie said with a laugh

Edward smiled. "It's fascinating," he said. "Usually humans don't have gifts. Or… they don't vocalize them."

Marie smiled. "I don't usually vocalize my gifts," she said. "but you're obviously very different from others."

Edward chuckled softly. "You could say that again," he said.

"As for my other gifts," Marie continued. "They vary in range and in strength. However, they aren't important right now."

"I beg to differ," Edward said. "You're fascinating."

"Eleanor is fascinating too," Marie said.

Eleanor groaned.

"What are your gifts, Eleanor?" Edward asked, turning to her.

"Not important," Eleanor said.

"Oh, come on," Marie cried. "Give him one, at least."

Eleanor sighed and thought for a moment. "I can also read people's thoughts," she said.

Edward stared wide-eyed.

"Shocked?" Marie asked, laughing.

Edward nodded. "How does yours work?" he asked.

Eleanor sighed. "Mine is different from my mom's," she began to explain. "Where she has to focus a lot to hear other's thoughts, I don't. It's easier for her with people she's closest too. It's the same for me, but I don't have to focus all that hard with other people. It's not a constant thing, like yours, but it's close. Sort of."

"So… yours is stronger than Marie's?" Edward asked.

Eleanor nodded. "Yes, but I don't have to go into a trance. I can do it consciously and with little effort."

Edward stared again, shocked. "Can," he hesitated. "Can you try it with me? I want to see."

Eleanor nodded. "Come here," she said.

Edward walked over to Eleanor and stood next to her chair.

"Give me your hand," Eleanor said. "Physical contact makes it easier for me to focus, especially when I haven't done this with someone before."

Edward placed his hand into Eleanor's. She closed her eyes and turned to him, focusing.

"Think something," Eleanor said. She paused for a moment, then burst out laughing. "Gross!"

Edward chuckled. "It's not gross," he said.

"Is to me," Eleanor muttered, releasing Edward's hand.

"What did he say?" Marie asked.

"He said that mountain lions taste delicious," Eleanor gagged, disgusted.

Marie laughed. "Why did you pick that one?" she asked.

Edward shrugged. "I didn't know what to think," he said. "I figured that would surprise her enough."

"It did," Eleanor muttered. "Brat."

Edward grinned.

Marie watched the two, smiling softly. She yawned and stretched a bit.

"Are you tired?" Edward asked.

Marie nodded.

"Get some rest," Edward said. "I think it's time I take Eleanor to her surprise, anyway."

Marie smiled. "Good luck," she said, winking at Edward.

EDWARD smiled and nodded in thanks.

"What are you talking about?" Eleanor asked.

"You'll find out," Marie said, yawning once more. "Now, go, and let me sleep."

"Okay," Eleanor said, standing. She walked to the bed and touched her mom's hand. She leaned down and kissed her hand. "Have a good sleep," she said.

Marie smiled. "I will," she said. "You have fun tonight."

Eleanor smiled, then straightened. "I will. I love you."

"Love you too, baby girl," Marie said, closing her eyes.

"Come on," Edward said softly. "Let's go."

Eleanor nodded and turned, leading the way out of the room. "Where are we going?" she asked, once they were out of the room.

"You'll see," Edward said. "Soon."

"I don't like surprises," Eleanor whined.

"You'll love this one," Edward said. "I'm sure of it."

"How sure?" Eleanor asked.

"Very," Edward replied, grinning.

Eleanor harrumphed.

Once they reached the car, Edward opened the door for Eleanor, before getting into the driver's side and starting the car. He pulled out of the hospital parking lot and turned onto the streets.

"How fast are you going?" Eleanor asked suddenly, feeling that the car was moving way too fast for her liking.

"A reasonable speed," Edward said. "About ninety-five or so."

Eleanor gasped. "You're going to crash!" she yelled. "Edward, slow down!"

Edward shook his head, amused. "No," he said. "No, it's all right, Eleanor. Vampires can see extremely well. Driving this speed is nothing. We run faster than this. Calm down."

Eleanor stared at Edward, shaking her head.

"Am I making you nervous?" he asked, hearing her heartbeat quicken.

Eleanor nodded, teeth clenched, eyes wide with fright.

Edward slowed the car down to a more suitable speed and touched her arm. "Better?" he asked, voice soft.

Eleanor nodded.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," Edward apologized. "I'm used to driving this fast. I didn't realize it would upset you."

"It's okay," Eleanor said, giving a small smile. "I just don't want you to get into a crash."

"Sweetheart, there is no way of me getting into a crash," Edward said, amusement thick in his voice. "but I appreciate your concern. I'll keep under the speed limit as best I can. Just remember, I'm used to going fast, so it may take time to remember, but I will try my best."

"Thank you," Eleanor said, breathing a sigh of relief and settling back into her seat.

Edward turned on the radio and tuned it to a classical station, keeping the volume low. "Do you mind?"

Eleanor shook her head.

After about an hour of driving and small talk, Edward pulled into a parking spot and got out of the car. He opened Eleanor's door and assisted her out. "Here we are," he said. "Let me just grab some things from the back."

Eleanor waited patiently for Edward. After a few moments, he returned to her side and placed her hand on his elbow. They walked in silence for a few moments before stopping.

"Where are we?" Eleanor asked.

"You'll see," Edward said, waving over a tall man. "Jason!"

Jason, a tall, well-built man, walked over and smiled at Edward. "Hey, man," he said. He eyed Eleanor and gave Edward a questioning look.

Edward nodded slightly, inclining his head to the girl. "Is everything set up?" he asked.

"Sure is," Jason said. "Right this way."

Jason led the couple to a large covered wagon with hay. Nearby, a horse snorted.

"Is that a horse?" Eleanor asked excitedly, head jerking towards the sound.

Edward nodded. "Yes," he said. "Would you like to go see him?"

"Can I?" Eleanor asked, excitedly.

Jason hesitated. "Wait here," he said. He left, but returned shortly, carrying a lead rope. "He's a good horse," he explained, leading the way over to the male, who was stamping his foot. "but he's easily restless. He's had a hard life, and doesn't usually like a lot of attention. If I see him show any signs of aggression, you need to do as I say and move away, fast."

Eleanor nodded as Jason clipped the lead rope onto the horse's halter. "What's his name?" she asked.

"His name is Alban," Jason said. "Alban was the Patron saint of refugees. He provided refuge to a priest during the time Christians were persecuted in Rome. The story goes, the priest wore Alban's cloak, so that when the Romans came to take him away, they took Alban instead. Since we rescued Alban, here, we all figured it fit him, with what he's been through."

"What does he look like?" Eleanor asked, walking towards Jason's voice.

"He's mostly all black," Jason said. "He kind of looks like Black Beauty, if you know that story?"

Eleanor nodded.

"We were going to rename him Black Beauty or Blackjack, but decided Alban fit him better."

Eleanor reached out and touched Alban's side. "Hey, buddy," she said, voice soft, stroking the horse's side.

Alban eyed Eleanor, moving his head over a little to look closer at her, watched closely by Jason.

"What's his story?" Edward asked.

"He was bred for racing, but his owners abused him, constantly. Beat the poor fellow. Burned him. Electrocuted him… If you look closely, you can see the scars on his body from various forms of abuse."

"Poor thing," Eleanor said. "I'm sorry Alban." She stepped closer, handed her cane to Edward, then placed her other hand on Alban's neck, stroking gently. "I know," she said quietly, resting her head on Alban's side. "I know, Buddy. Trust me, I know."

Alban whinnied softly and brought his head over to Eleanor, resting it on her shoulder.

"I'll be damned," Jason breathed, watching Eleanor hug the giant creature. "He's never once done that with any one of us here."

Eleanor smiled and kissed Alban's neck. "You're a tall horse, aren't you?" she said.

"He's 17.2 hands," Jason said.

"How tall is that?" Eleanor asked.

"He's around 5 and a half feet, maybe give an inch or so."

Eleanor rested her forehead on Alban's side. She stood there for a moment, smiling softly, running her hands along the creature, her movements slow and gentle. The horse, in response, nuzzled up to her and nickered.

"You're a good boy," Eleanor whispered.

Alban gently butted his head against Eleanor's shoulder.

Eleanor shook her head. "Shut up, brat," Edward heard her mutter, her voice not loud enough for Jason to pick up.

Alban snorted.

Eleanor shook her head again and looked towards Edward. "Hay ride?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked. "You can spend more time with Alban, if you'd like."

Eleanor shook her head. "He's being a brat," she said, patting Alban's back.

Edward placed Eleanor's cane into her hand. "This way," he said, leading the way. "Will you be driving, Jason?"

"Yes," Jason replied, eyeing the couple, smiling slightly.

Once all were in the cart, the ride began. The pace was slow and leisurely. Edward described everything he could see, to the best of his ability, not being the best at describing things. He tried, though, and Eleanor appreciated it.

"We're coming to a stop soon," Jason called from the front.

"What do you see?" Eleanor asked Edward.

Edward peered out at the scenery, trying to find the right words to describe what he could see. "I see flowers," he said. "Many blossoming. All colors. Reds. Golds. Pinks. There are tall apple trees around the area we're approaching. They look like they will provide adequate shade."

"For what?"

"For the picnic," Edward said, tapping one of the objects he had retrieved from his car.

"What's that?" Eleanor asked.

"An icebox," Edward said. "Packed with ice, drinks, sandwiches, and some salads. In another bag, I have an insulated bowl of food, packed by Esme herself."

"you planned this," Eleanor said.

"I did," Edward agreed, as the wagon slowed to a stop, and Jason hopped down.

"Here we are," he said.

"It looks wonderful," Edward said, beaming at Jason. "Thank you very much for this. I appreciate it."

Jason nodded, brushing aside the complement with a wave of his hand. "Don't mention it," he said. Turning to Eleanor, he added, "You're more than welcome to come back and visit Alban, any time, Eleanor. He obviously likes you. A lot. It's touching, knowing his past."

"I can relate to him, unfortunately," Eleanor said quietly.

Jason bowed his head. "I'm sorry," he said solemnly.

"Me too," Eleanor said, allowing Edward to help her down from the wagon. "but it's okay. The Cullens are really nice, and Alban, here, is an absolute sweetheart when he's not being a brat."

Alban snorted.

"It's almost as if he can understand you," Jason said with a chuckle.

"He can," Eleanor said firmly. "Brat."

Edward chuckled. "Would you mind if I got a picture with the two of you?" he asked.

Eleanor stepped next to Alban, and put an arm around his neck, grinning. The horse stared straight at the phone and even winked when the picture was taken.

"Nice," Edward said, pocketing the phone.

"Well, I'll leave you two to your picnic," Jason said, getting back into the wagon. "Are you sure you don't need me to come back and collect you, Edward?"

Edward nodded. "We'll be fine," he said. "Thank you."

Alban stared at Eleanor.

"Come say goodbye to your new friend," Jason said. "He's staring at you, and not listening to me."

Eleanor laughed and approached Alban. Giving him a big hug and kissing his neck, she rubbed his side and whispered, "I'll be back, buddy. Don't worry."

Alban brought his head over to Eleanor's shoulder once more. Eleanor kissed his cheek and stepped away, raising her hand to wave at the horse. "You listen to Jason, you got it?" she said firmly, waggling her finger at Alban.

Alban nodded.

"Did he just nod?" Jason breathed.

Edward nodded, biting back a grin.

"So, I'm not seeing things?"

Edward shook his head. "You're too young to be seeing things."

"Well," Jason said after a few moments. "I will see you around then."

Edward nodded and waved him off. Once he was gone, he turned to Eleanor. "Ready to go?" he asked. "The meadow is just a few feet away."

Eleanor nodded.

Edward took her hand and led her into the beautiful meadow. "This looks like my meadow," he commented.

"Your meadow?"

"I have a meadow in Forks, deep in the forest. This looks similar to it. I can show you sometime, if you'd like?"

"Sure," Eleanor said, smiling.

Edward paused and released Eleanor's hand. Taking a blanket from his bag, he spread it on the ground in front of them. He placed the cooler and bag on the blanket and took a seat. "Have a seat," he said, patting the spot next to him.

Eleanor crouched down and took a seat on the large blanket.

"Hungry?" Edward asked, pulling the food closer to them.

Eleanor nodded. "Let's see what you've got," she said, reaching for the food. She touched the warm containers, a questioning look on her face.

"Rice and beans with steak and sauce," Edward said. "The sauce is separate so you can add it to whatever you'd like."

Eleanor nodded.

Edward pressed another bowl into Eleanor's hand. "One for you to eat out of," he said. "If you need another, let me know."

"You prepared well," Eleanor said.

"I know," Edward said, a smile in his voice.

Eleanor settled back and served herself some food. She took another bowl to put some salad in, and took a bottle of sweet tea from the very small cooler. Edward watched her, a small smile on his face the entire time.

"Hey, Eleanor?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you hear Alban?"

Eleanor nodded.

"How?"

"Well," Eleanor turned to face Edward. "Animals are easier to communicate with. They want to communicate with us. They just don't know how. It's very easy to communicate with them. It's almost like making a mental link from my mind to theirs. I don't usually try to communicate with animals, but sometimes, there are exceptions."

"And Alban is one of those exceptions?" Edward asked.

Eleanor nodded. "He's a sweetheart," she said. "He's been through a lot. I know Jason already said that, but I could feel it."

"Feel it?"

"I'm an empath," Eleanor said. "Not like Jasper, no. It's more that I can feel emotions, but can't control them. And it isn't strong. It's hard to explain. It's almost as if I just know what people are feeling. I can, sometimes, feel it myself, but it's more of a knowing. I can ignore it though."

"How?" Edward asked.

"By shielding," Eleanor said. "I can teach you, if you want."

"Please," Edward practically begged. "I can't stand hearing everyone's thoughts all of the time."

"I understand," Eleanor said. "I can also show Jasper how to shield, too. I'm surprised none of you know about this."

"We don't look into our gifts," Edward said, shrugging. "I don't know why, but we don't."

"Well, screw that," Eleanor said. "I'll help you guys strengthen your gifts and work with them, rather than against them. Some of you, you included, like to work against them, rather than working with them. You ignore people's thoughts, which is fine, but you get irritated with your gift, rather than embracing it. That's fine. That's normal, and expected, but it can be a good thing, if you let it."

"Amazing," Edward breathed. "Your mom was right. Your intuition is spot on."

"Practice," Eleanor said. "You learn to listen to your gut when you live with people like Dan."

Edward nodded. "I'm so sorry for what you have been through, Eleanor," Edward whispered. "I know it can't be easy, at all. You're so strong, and so brave. I'm constantly amazed by your strength and determination to survive. Even if it's hard, you still fight against everything that you've been through. You amaze me to no end."

"Thank you," Eleanor said, eyes filled with tears. "It's hard, dealing with it. There's always reminders. Nightmares. Flashbacks. Dissociation. Anxiety. It sucks."

"I know," Edward said, touching Eleanor's arm. "I'm so sorry. Can I tell you something?"

Eleanor nodded.

Edward took her hand and peered into her eyes. "Over the past few weeks, I've grown to know you. Grown to like you. Grown to develop very strong feelings for you. Feelings that I can't ignore. I know it's soon, and sounds bizarre. I know this is sudden, and you're probably wondering why feelings have developed so quickly."

Eleanor nodded.

"Well, you see how Carlisle and Esme are. How Alice and Jasper are. How Rose and Emmett are. They're mates. I wasn't sure at first, so spoke with Carlisle. I didn't understand why I felt so protective of you. Why I was so angry when I discovered how hurt you've been. Why my heart ached whenever I saw you in pain or distress. I thought that was normal, for friends. Carlisle assured me that it was normal to care, for friends, however, to the extent that it is now, is not normal for people who are just friends. To add to that, your blood doesn't bother me. I can still smell it, but it doesn't affect me, like most human blood does. I could never dream of harming you in any way, shape, or form. I want nothing more than to protect you, and keep you safe. Carlisle explained to me that this is because you are my mate. The one that I am supposed to be with, forever. My true mate."

Eleanor smiled. "I figured as much," she said.

"You… what?"

"I didn't know for sure, but I figured something was up. The way you acted. My intuition. It all made sense."

Edward stared at Eleanor, amazed. "So, what do you think?" he asked, after a few moments of silence had passed.

"Well," Eleanor paused. "I'm not sure. I'm not doubting what you're feeling, or what Carlisle said, at all. I understand the concept of true mates. I'm just not sure, on my end, what to think. I mean, it's really hard for me, having living with Dan. I haven't really had any boyfriends before. Well, not serious ones, anyway. I guess I'm just worried."

"About what?"

Eleanor took in a deep breath, before letting it out slowly. "I… It's just… How can someone still like me after everything I've been through? After knowing I'm covered in scars? Damaged goods?"

Edward placed a cool finger against Eleanor's lips, effectively stopping her from talking. He shook his head. "None of that," he said firmly. "Eleanor, what you have been through doesn't make me love you any less. As I said before, I'm amazed by your strength and determination to survive. As for scars, hell, Eleanor, scars don't define you. They show what you have been through. They show that you are a fighter. Sweetheart, listen to me, and listen well. I love you for you, and nothing can change that. Not anything you say, do, or have experienced. Jessica was wrong when she told you that no one would want to be with you because of your past." At Eleanor's questioning look, Edward said, "Carlisle told me. He warned me that when I did tell you, that you might be hesitant, because of your past. He wanted me to know what Jessica had told you, so that I was aware of what might be going through your head. Speaking of what Jessica told you, you did not deserve what happened to you, do you understand?"

Eleanor looked away, eyes filling with tears.

Edward took Eleanor's chin into his hand and wiped away her tears with his thumb. "You don't deserve it," he repeated. "No one deserves what hell you were put through. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. No child should have gone through what you went through. Nor should any adult have gone through what Marie went through."

"But I'm blind," Eleanor whispered. "Why would you want to be with a blind person?"

Edward shook his head again, amazed at how many insecurities Eleanor seemed to have. "I don't care," he said firmly. "I don't care that you're blind. I don't care that you've got scars. I don't care that you've had a hard life. Well, I do, but… Oh, you know what I mean. The point is, and I will say it again, and again, and again. I love you for you, including your past, your scars, your blindness, and anything else you want to bring up. You are you, and I love you for that."

Edward pulled Eleanor into his arms, where she started to cry in earnest, and rocked her back and forth. "Happy tears?" he asked. "Sad tears? Angry tears? Edward, shut up tears?"

Eleanor laughed. "Happy," she said, laying her head on Edward's shoulder. "I've developed feelings for you, too, but it's going to take time for me to work through my insecurities."

"I know," Edward said. "I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Thank you," Eleanor whispered.

Edward smiled and kissed Eleanor's forehead. "My pleasure," he said. "Now, continue eating, or Esme will have my ass, if she knows you didn't eat."

Eleanor laughed again. "She's a good mom, Esme," She said, picking up her food.

"She really is," Edward said. "She loves you so much, you know. We all do. Even Rosalie, though I wouldn't exactly call it love, just yet."

"Why?" Eleanor asked.

"That's her story to tell," Edward said. "She'll tell you someday."

"I thought she hated me at first," Eleanor said.

Edward shook his head. "She's never hated you."

"That's a relief." Eleanor took a bite of food before speaking again. "So, does everyone know you've developed feelings for me?"

"Yes," Edward said. "And when you're not around, they tease me to no end."

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not."

Edward snorted. "Now who's the brat?"

Eleanor tilted her head, giving Edward big, innocent eyes. "Not me," she said, pouting. "I could never be a brat."

Edward chuckled softly. "Stop that," he muttered. "You're making me feel like I actually have a hart."

Eleanor burst out laughing. "Score!" she cried. "I made a vampire feel undead!"

Edward shook his head, amused. "Brat," he muttered, laughing as Eleanor swatted his arm.


	8. The Plan

Chapter Eight: The Plan

Charlie Swan walked through the police station, nodding to his colleagues as he walked by.

"Charlie, you've got a call."

Charlie turned to his long-time friend of thirty years, Waylon Forge, and sighed. "Who is it?" he asked, walking over to the phone.

Waylon shrugged. "Someone from California," he said.

"Shit," Charlie muttered, picking up the phone. "This is Chief Swan."

"Hello, Chief Swan, this is Deputy Ted Jones with the Sacramento Police Department."

"Hey, Deputy," Charlie said with a sigh, leaning against the desk. "You don't sound too thrilled. I take it you have no good news?"

"No, I have some very upsetting news, actually."

"Hit me with it," Charlie said.

"Dan Whyte has left Sacramento, and is believed to be heading to Forks."

"Shit," Charlie swore. "How did you find this out?"

"We had a watch on him for a while," Ted said. "We couldn't arrest him, since we are in the process of investigating him. We couldn't get any closer than we already were. He left the area a couple of days ago. We put alerts on his bank accounts a while back, and were alerted when he withdrew $600 from his account."

"Are you positive?" Charlie asked.

"Not completely," Ted said. "but I know something's up. Our tail hasn't seen him in days."

"Are there any records of a plane purchase?" Charlie asked.

"No," Ted said. "but we are checking other forms of transport. However, it's very likely he's traveling under a different name."

"But you know what he looks like, right?"

"We do."

"How did he find them?"

"I don't know," Ted said. "I really don't know, but I fear that Marie and Eleanor might be in danger."

Charlie groaned. "Marie is in the hospital, dying," he said.

"Can she be moved?"

"I'm not sure. I will have to speak with her doctor."

"Do that. She needs to be safe."

"Did you receive my updated report on Whyte?" Charlie asked, feeling that Dan didn't deserve the name he was given.

"I did," Ted said with a heavy sigh. "It's a shame. A damn shame. How are they doing?"

"As well as can be expected, all things considered," Charlie said. "One of the boys here made an advance on Eleanor, which then triggered the memory of Dan's sexual abuse of her."

"Good God," Ted breathed. "Is she okay?"

Charlie shrugged. "Last time I checked in with her, she was struggling, but a local family here has been helping her. They are in the process of adopting her, since Marie is terminally ill with cancer."

"How long does she have?" Ted asked.

"I don't know," Charlie said. "I will check with her doctor when I ask if she can be moved."

"I knew her," Ted said. "We were called to their home a few times by their neighbors, on suspicions of domestic violence. We couldn't do anything, since she claimed nothing was wrong. We knew it was a lie, of course. I'm glad she was able to get out."

"Me too," Charlie said.

"Do you think they would be up for a visit?" Ted asked. "Since Dan is in the area, myself and a few others might come up to try to help you get him. We could wait down here, but we need an excuse to visit them. Make sure they're doing all right."

"I'll ask," Charlie said. "I don't think it'll be a problem." He looked at the clock on the wall. "Well, Deputy, my shift is ending in a few minutes, and I would like to prepare myself before visiting Marie."

"All right, Charlie, I'll be waiting for your call."

"All right," Charlie said. "Have a good night, Ted." Hanging up the phone, Charlie turned to Waylon, who was watching him.

"He's here?" he asked.

Charlie nodded, resting his forehead in his hands. "That bastard," he growled. "How he thinks he can just come here and expect to find them so easily."

"What are you going to do?" Waylon asked.

"I don't know," Charlie said. "Marie is in the hospital. She might have to be moved. Eleanor's with the Cullens. She will be fine."

"Good luck," Waylon said, clapping Charlie on the shoulder.

"Thank you," Charlie said, gathering up his things and moving to the door.

Once he was in the car, Charlie started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot, heading in the direction of the hospital. He was concerned for Marie and Eleanor. Marie's days were numbered now, and Eleanor had Mike to deal with. They didn't need this right now. Unfortunately, however, they would have to know. He couldn't hide it from them, as much as he would like to.

Pulling into the hospital parking lot, Charlie got out of the car and entered.

"Hey, Charlie," the receptionist greeted. "How are you?"

"Doing all right," Charlie said. "Is Dr. Cullen in?"

The receptionist nodded. "Last time I heard, he was checking on Marie and helping Eleanor with something."

"Thank you," Charlie said, quickly leaving the room and heading towards Marie's room. When he reached the door, he stopped and knocked.

"Come in," Carlisle's voice called from inside.

Charlie pushed the door opened and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He looked around the room, eyes taking in everything.

Marie lay on the bed, hooked up to monitors and tubes, just as she had been the last time he had visited. She looked to have a paler complexion this time, and was visibly weaker. Eleanor sat in a nearby chair, reading on her notetaker, Edward sitting in another chair next to her.

"Good afternoon, Charlie," Carlisle greeted, turning to face the man. "What brings you here?"

Charlie debated telling only Carlisle. He debated not bringing Marie and Eleanor into this, but he knew it would be wrong of him to do that. Sighing, he turned to the group by the bed. "I have some very upsetting news," he said.

"What's wrong?" Eleanor asked, closing her notetaker. As if answering her own question, she shook her head, then added, in a whisper, "Dan!"

"How did you know?" Charlie asked, eyes wide.

"Intuition," Eleanor said. "When? Why? Where?"

Charlie cleared his throat, still amazed at how Eleanor immediately knew what he was going to say. "I received a call from Deputy Ted Jones from the Sacramento Police Department," he began. "He told me that there was a tail on Dan, but they couldn't arrest him, having no proof, yet."

"They have the pictures!" Edward exclaimed. "How is that not proof?"

"Calm down, son," Carlisle said, placing a hand on Edward's shoulder. "It's more complicated than that."

Charlie nodded. "The pictures do help," he said. "However, these things take time. The statements Marie and Eleanor gave also helped, but they also need the okay to proceed with the case from the DAs office, which can take time."

"That's bullshit," Edward muttered.

"That's the law," Charlie said with a heavy sigh. "I do agree with you though. It shouldn't take as long as it does to get the approval."

"Continue with your story, please," Carlisle said.

"They were alerted when Dan withdrew $600 from his bank account. They weren't sure what to think of this, until he vanished. There are no records from airlines, suggesting he purchased a ticket, but Deputy Jones suggested he either took a different form of transportation, or booked a flight under an alias. I will be alerting the officers here, as well as in Port Angelis, but I felt that you needed the information before they did."

"Thank you," Marie said, voice quiet.

Charlie nodded. "I think it would be best to place you in hiding, Marie, if that's possible?" This last bit was directed to Carlisle, who thought for a moment before answering.

"We might be able to work something out," he said. "I will speak with Billy Black up on the reservation, and see if he can help."

"Why not keep her with us?" Edward asked.

"It isn't safe," Carlisle said. "Eleanor is already with us. No doubt, Dan will gather that information from someone in town. He will hear that Marie is in the hospital, but when he comes to check, she won't be here. His first instinct would be to check with us, but she wouldn't be with us. We won't tell anyone where she went. In fact…" Carlisle paused for a moment.

"What are you thinking?" Charlie asked. "You're going strong, don't stop now."

Carlisle chuckled. "We could make it look as if Marie passed away," he said. "Late into the night."

"How?" Eleanor asked.

"This is a small town," Carlisle said. "Sometimes, we have one doctor take a night shift on their own. Fortunately for us, my night shift is scheduled for tonight. We can get Marie out of the hospital, unseen. If someone happens to see me, I will tell them that she has passed, and I am wheeling her to the morgue."

"Wouldn't she need monitors?" Edward asked.

Carlisle shook his head. "The transfer should be quick," he said. "I will disconnect everything and have everything set up in a transport van nearby."

"You can use the medical examiner's van," Charlie said. "She works for the police, so we can tell her the plan. She might even agree to come in with you to make it more official."

"She could tell people that Marie is an organ donor, and there is someone that needs a kidney immediately, and she's a perfect match for them," Eleanor said. "Tell them that time is of the essence and they need to get Eleanor there as soon as possible, or the patient would die."

"Eleanor, that's perfect!" Charlie exclaimed. "You all would make excellent undercover officers."

Marie chuckled. "Wouldn't they?" she said.

"How do you feel about this, Marie," Carlisle asked. "Would you be okay with us doing this? With everyone believing that you were dead?"

Marie nodded.

"Great," Charlie said, clapping his hands. "It's settled, then."

"I will call Billy," Carlisle said.

"I will speak with the ME," Charlie said. "Eleanor, may I speak with you for a second?"

Eleanor nodded, got to her feet, and unfolded her cane. She followed Charlie out of the room and into an empty nearby room.

"How have you been?" Charlie asked, once she was inside.

Eleanor shrugged.

"Has Mike tried to bother you at all?"

"I haven't been back to school since then," Eleanor said. "I'm going back tomorrow."

"Nervous?"

Eleanor nodded. "And scared."

"Understandable," Charlie said. "Still got my number?"

Eleanor nodded.

"Good. If he gives you any trouble, or if you just need someone to talk to, call me. Doesn't matter the time."

"I will," Eleanor said. "Thanks, Charlie."

"My pleasure" Charlie said.

That night, Eleanor didn't eat much for dinner. Esme, noticing this, took a seat next to her and lightly touched her hand.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"My mom," Eleanor said with a sigh. "Do you think the plan will work?"

"It will work!" Alice called from the other room. "She'll be fine."

Both Esme and Eleanor smiled.

"Billy is a nice man," Esme said. "He knows the story, and knows that Marie needs to be kept safe. He has even been kind enough to allow us onto the reservation, albeit a little reluctantly."

"Why would he be reluctant?" Eleanor asked.

Esme sighed. "The Quileutes are an ancient, Native American tribe of werewolves," she said.

"Real werewolves?" Eleanor breathed.

"Yes," Esme said. "Real werewolves. Or… sort of. They don't change at the full moon. Some prefer to be called shape-shifters for that particular reason.

"We need to move around a lot, to keep up appearances, and not make anyone suspicious as to why we don't appear to age. Because of this, we have been here before. However, we stumbled on the Quileutes. They call us The Cold Ones. Carlisle didn't want any trouble, and assured them that we do not drink from humans, but rather, drink the blood of animals.

"A treaty was formed so that we could co-exist in peace. We are not allowed on their land, and cannot endanger the life of any human by our presence. In return, they will not bother us, and will not interfere with anything we do."

"So why did Billy agree to allow you to be on their land now?" Eleanor asked.

"Because of you," Esme said. "At first, he said someone could bring you to the boarder, and one of the Quileutes would come and take you to see Marie. When Carlisle explained that you have some issues related to your abuse, Billy agreed to allow one of us to accompany you to your mother."

"That was nice of him," Eleanor said.

"He understood the gravity of the situation," Esme said. "But enough of that, you need to eat more."

Eleanor shook her head. "I can't eat, Esme," she said. "My stomach is in knots. I'm worried about Dan too."

"All right, dear," Esme said, taking Eleanor's plate. "I will put this in the microwave for you, so you can heat it up later, if you decide you're hungry then."

Eleanor nodded and exited the room, heading into the living room.

"Hey, Ell," Jasper said.

"Hi," Eleanor said. "How are you?"

"I'm doing all right," Jasper said. "You?"

"You already know," Eleanor muttered.

"True," Jasper said. "But it's polite to ask, you know."

"Yeah," Emmett said. "It's polite to ask, Ell."

Eleanor smiled slightly.

"Come sit," Jasper said, patting the spot next to him.

Eleanor shuffled over to the couch and sat next to Jasper, who touched her hand.

"What's up?" he asked.

Eleanor shook her head, sighing. "Scared," she said.

"About Dan?"

She nodded.

"What can we do to get your mind off of him?" Jasper asked.

"I don't think you can do anything," Eleanor said. "But thanks for the offer."

"There's gotta be something we can do," Emmett said. "Anything?"

Eleanor shook her head.

"I could go put on one of Alice's dresses again," he offered.

Eleanor smiled a little. "No, don't do that," she said.

"We could have a girl's night in," Alice suggested. "Eat some sweets, watch some movies, paint your nails…"

Eleanor shook her head. "I wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything," she said. "I appreciate the offer, it's just that I have a lot on my mind right now. What with my mom getting worse, her being moved to be with people that I don't know, and Dan in the area? I'm a mess right now. I'm sorry Alice. I know you like those kinds of things. I just…"

Alice shook her head sympathetically. "It's okay," she said. "I understand. Well, as much as I can, anyway."

"I'm going to go up to my room," Eleanor said, getting to her feet. "If anyone needs me, you know where to find me."

"Eleanor," Jasper put a hand on Eleanor's shoulder.

Eleanor turned to face him.

Jasper smiled warmly at Eleanor, sending her calming waves, as well as waves of encouragement. "You'll be okay," he said reassuringly.

"Thank you," Eleanor said, taking Jasper's hand from her shoulder and squeezing it gently. She turned and walked past the others and up the stairs to her room. Closing the door behind her, she made her way to her bed and laid down, a heavy sigh escaping her lips.

Dan stood by Eleanor's side, glowering at her. "You always know how to make my life difficult, don't you?" he said. "Well, lucky for you, I can reciprocate."

Eleanor backed away from the irate man, but Dan grabbed her roughly by the arm and dragged her towards him.

"You're not leaving," he snarled. "I thought you would have learned by now to not piss me off, but just as I suspected, you're too stupid, and the message hasn't sunk into that thick skull of yours. I'll show you to never disrespect me again."

Eleanor fought against the strong hold, eyes shut tight, as if by closing them, she would escape what was happening.

Dan laughed softly. "Keep trying, brat," he said. "No one here to save you now. Your dear mommy won't be back for another couple hours, which means I can do whatever I want to you." He removed the belt from around his waist and wrapped it around his hand.

"I'm sorry," Eleanor whispered, shaking and trying to take a step back. "I won't do it again."

"Nice try," Dan said. "I've heard that crap before. And what do you do? You do this again, and again, and again! You just don't learn, do you, sweetheart?" He brushed Eleanor's cheek with a cool fingertip. He sighed, almost sadly. "I hate doing this to you, I really do. You just don't learn though, do you?"

Eleanor turned her face away from the man.

Dan laughed again and grabbed Eleanor's shirt and yanked it up. Turning her away from him, he raised the belt. "Maybe you'll learn this time," he said, as the belt came down, and Eleanor cried out.

Eleanor's door opened and Rosalie walked in. She hesitated for only a moment before crossing over to the bed and looked down at the shaking, whimpering form of Eleanor.

"Eleanor." her voice was soft as she spoke. "Eleanor, wake up. You're having a bad dream."

Eleanor cried out again and winced, as if being hit.

"Eleanor, you need to wake up," Rosalie said, peering down at the human. "He can't hurt you. Wake up, Eleanor."

Eleanor jolted upright with a start, breathing in short gasps, shaking violently, her eyes wild with fright. She scooted to the edge of the bed, opposite of Rosalie and curled into herself.

Rosalie took a step back, startled by the response, though not surprised. "Eleanor?" she asked.

Eleanor didn't respond.

"Eleanor?"

No response.

"Eleanor, you need to breathe. You're going to pass out if you don't. Can you hear me?"

Eleanor didn't respond.

"Eleanor." Rosalie's voice was firmer this time.

Eleanor jumped at the change in Rosalie's voice, which was exactly what she was hoping for. It meant that Eleanor could hear her.

"You're okay," Rosalie said, voice softening, feeling a little awkward at the situation she was in. "You're safe, Eleanor, but you need to breathe with me. Try, please."

Eleanor shook her head. "Can't," she gasped out, clutching at her chest. "Hurts."

Rosalie sighed and moved to the side of the bed. "Can I sit?" she asked.

Eleanor nodded and Rosalie sat. "Can I touch your hand?" she asked.

Eleanor nodded.

Rosalie took Eleanor's hand and sandwiched it in between her two cold hands. "Feel that?" she asked. When Eleanor nodded, she continued, "Focus on my hands. How cold they are. On each individual finger. On my voice. Listen to me. I'm going to count, and you're going to breathe, okay?"

"Can't," Eleanor gasped out.

"Yes, you can," Rosalie said. "I will count backwards from five. Focus on my words. When I finish each sentence, breathe in and out, slowly. Five, you are safe now. Four, he can't hurt you here. Three, I'm here with you. Two, you're sitting on your bed in your room. One, I will kill Dan Whyte if I ever run into him. Keep breathing. Nice and even. Slowly. Better. In, two, three, four. Hold, two, three, four, five. Out, two, three, four, five, six. In, two, three, four. Hold, two, three, four, five. Out, two, three, four, five, six. In, two, three, four. Hold, two, three, four, five, six. Better. Look at me."

Eleanor raised her head, her face covered in tears.

"You aren't there," Rosalie said firmly. "It was just a dream. A very bad dream."

"A real dream," Eleanor whispered.

Rosalie nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

Eleanor hesitated. "It was the last time my mom and I were with him," she said. "With Dan. It was bad, Rose. Really bad."

Rosalie nodded. "I'm listening," she said, applying gentle pressure to Eleanor's hand with her own.

"I was in the house," Eleanor continued. "Mom went to get groceries for us. She didn't want to leave me alone with him, but she had no choice. I couldn't go with her. I was still in school when she left.

"I had to be picked up from school that day. I've always had bad anxiety, and I threw up, just thinking about coming home to Dan. That had never happened before, so I knew this was becoming really bad.

"Dan picked me up from school, playing the role of concerned father, supporting me as I struggled to walk to the car. I was weak, and seeing him made my body want to freeze. I ended up throwing up again, with him there. It was hard for me to walk, and I tried to get away from him a couple of times. He didn't like that. Not one bit.

"When we got home, he rounded on me. Said that I disrespected him. He grabbed my arm and wouldn't let me go. I struggled, but he only tightened his grip. He laughed, and told me there was no one to save me. That he could do whatever he wanted to me." Eleanor paused for a moment, taking in a shaky breath before continuing.

"I honestly thought he was going to… hurt me, if you know what I mean."

"I do," Rosalie said darkly.

"I was scared, but couldn't do anything about it. By this point, I was already used to it, so I knew what to expect."

Rosalie scowled.

"I was wrong though, at least, at that point. He took off his belt and told me that he hated doing this to me. That I never learned my lesson. And then he hit me. And hit me. And hit me. It hurt. Bad.

"When my mom got home, I was laying on my stomach on my bed, in too much pain to move. She did what she could for my wounds, and confronted Dan about it. They argued. She got hit. He left to go out. We thought he was going to the bar. He did, but remember when Marie said we found gasoline?"

"Yes."

"He had gone to the store to get it. When he got back, he hid it in a closet that we never used. He was drunk, and brought a knife into my room while I laid there, still on my stomach. I didn't know he had a knife until I felt it on my shoulder. I remember him telling me that this would be another reminder to not disrespect him before he cut me.

"When my mom came in, she knew better than to argue with Dan while he was still carrying a knife. She stopped the bleeding and went to look for more supplies and found the gasoline in the closet."

"When you said you were wrong, or at least at that point, what do you mean?"

Eleanor didn't respond for a moment. "He… did things afterward," she said.

Rosalie growled low in her throat. "And Marie still didn't know then?"

Eleanor shook her head. "I think a part of her knew something was wrong, but I never told her. She had enough to deal with, thanks to Dan."

Rosalie nodded. "I understand," she said.

Eleanor gave her an uncertain look.

"I do," Rosalie said. "I know what you've been through. That's a story for some other time though. This isn't about me, it's about you, right now."

Eleanor nodded, seemingly satisfied by this response. "Rose?"

"Yes?"

"I'm scared," Eleanor said. "So scared. What if he finds me?"

"He won't," Rosalie said.

"But what if he does?" Eleanor asked. "What if he somehow finds me?"

Rosalie sighed. "I'll kill him," she said simply.

"You can't do that," Eleanor said.

"Says who?"

"Me."

Rosalie snorted. "I didn't know you hold something over my head that would prevent me from killing him," she said.

"You're not going to jail," Eleanor said.

"I could kill him and leave no marks on him," Rosalie said. "No trace of my DNA, whatsoever."

"Do you even have DNA?" Eleanor asked.

"No idea," Rosalie said, shrugging. "Probably some."

Eleanor smiled slightly. "Don't kill him," she said. "He's not worth it."

"No," Rosalie said, sighing. "No, I suppose he's not."

"Is Edward back yet?" Eleanor asked.

Rosalie shook her head. "Not yet," she said. "He should be back soon though."

"Okay," Eleanor said, shifting. "Can you not tell him about this? Can all of you?"

"I won't say anything," Rosalie said.

"And the others?"

"They won't say anything either," Rosalie said. "We understand that this is your story to tell."

"I just don't want him to worry," Elanor said. "Or get so mad he hunts him down."

"Emmett wants to know how do you know he won't go and look for Dan," Rosalie said.

"Because he knows that will be stupid," Eleanor said. "I just know that when you care for someone, sometimes you can think irrationally. To me, Edward seems like the type of person who would act first, then ask questions."

Rosalie nodded. "For the most part, yes," she said. "Perhaps you will teach him to think before he acts."

Eleanor smiled.

The next day, Eleanor returned to school, nearly forgetting that people thought Marie had died the previous night. It wasn't hard to be sad, as knowing that she was indeed going to inevitably pass, made her very sad.

"Eleanor," Angela tapped Eleanor's shoulder. "I heard about your mother. I'm so, so sorry."

Eleanor nodded. "Me too," she said with a heavy sigh.

"I know it might be too soon, but I was wondering if you'd like to go to the beach tomorrow. It might help to get your mind off of things. I'd hate for you to just stay at home, sad. I'm not saying don't grieve. I just…"

"I understand," Eleanor said. "I'll think about it, okay? Which beach?"

"La Push," Angela said.

"Who's going to be there?"

"Right now, just myself, my boyfriend, Ben, and a few other girls."

"Is Mike or Jessica going to be there?"

"Not with me, no," Angela said. "I'll keep an eye out, though. I'm so sorry he did that to you. How are you feeling after everything?"

"Numb," Eleanor replied, which was the truth.

"I bet," Angela said, sympathetically. "Well, if you ever want to talk, I'm here."

"Thank you," Eleanor said, as the bell rang for the next class.

The next day, around noon, Edward drove Eleanor to Angela's house, as they would be going to the beach together. He had explained that as La Push was on the reservation, they were not allowed there, as it crossed the treaty line. He had, however, assured her that the Quileutes would be nearby to keep an eye on her.

"Stay safe," Edward said, as he pulled into the parking lot.

"I will," Eleanor said, smiling.

"Hey," Angela greeted, as Edward opened the door for Eleanor. "We'll leave in a bit. Let's eat before we go. Mom's made some great spaghetti."

"Okay," Eleanor said, standing and unfolding her cane. "I like spaghetti."

"You'll love my mom's," Angela said, beaming. "She puts loads of sauce in it."

"Sounds great," Eleanor said. She turned to Edward and extended her hand to him. "Bye," she said.

Edward took her hand and squeezed it gently. "Have fun," he said.

"So, are you two together?" Angela asked conversationally, as the door closed behind them.

Eleanor laughed a little. "Yeah," she said. "He's nice."

"That's good," Angela said.

After lunch, Angela and Eleanor climbed into Angela's car and headed to La Push. When they got there, Angela led Eleanor, now in sandals, over to some seating by the water's edge.

"Are you sure you don't want to go into the water?" she asked.

"Yeah," Eleanor said. "I'm fine just sitting here. I'll probably play with the sand. I like listening to the sound of the ocean. I just don't want to go in the water. I'm a bit self-conscious."

"Okay," Angela said. "I'll come over and check on you, okay?"

Eleanor nodded and waved Angela off. She scooted from the bench and started to build a sand castle with her hands, smiling to herself as she did so. She rose from her spot and grabbed her cane, feeling around for some rocks or anything she could use to help build the castle.

"Hey, Eleanor."

Eleanor froze at the sound of the voice, muscles tightening.

"Hey," Mike strode up and placed his hand on Eleanor's shoulder. "How are you?"

"Fine," Eleanor said through gritted teeth.

"That's good," Mike said. "So, I heard you talked to Chief Swan, eh? I don't like it."

Eleanor tried to pull her arm away, but Mike held her tight. "You think this is funny?" he asked. "It's not. You're ruining my record. My life. How could you do that to me?"

Suddenly, rage filled Eleanor, and she punched Mike in the arm, hard. "You ruined my day, and possibly my life," she spat, pushing away from him. "How could I do that to you? How could you do that to me, you asshole!"

Hurrying away from Mike, Eleanor walked off, and found herself in some trees. She continued walking, breathing shallowly, head spinning, arm stinging. She was furious.

Something cold touched Eleanor's neck, and a hand gripped her shoulder.

"Scream, and I'll kill you."


	9. The Hunt

A/N: Here's an intense chapter for you. Let me know what you think the outcome should be. You'll know what I mean once you read it. Enjoy!

…

Chapter Nine: The Hunt

Alice sat on the couch thumbing through a fashion magazine, searching for anything knew she could buy for either herself or Eleanor. As she went to flip the page, the magazine slipped from her hand and her eyes glazed over.

"Get in the car."

Alice recognized the man immediately, and her blood ran cold upon seeing him. She then spotted Eleanor, knife to her throat. She whimpered and struggled against the man's grip, but was slapped hard across the face.

"I said get in!" Dan yelled. "Now!"

Eleanor fought back, pushing against Dan, but he was stronger and easily overpowered her. She screamed, but he covered her mouth with his hand and pressed the knife to her throat until a trickle of blood ran down her neck.

"I told you, I will kill you," Dan growled. "Get in the fucking car, or your blood will dirty the ground."

"You can't make me," Eleanor panted.

"Oh, can't I?" Dan picked up Eleanor and threw her into the backseat of the car and slammed the door. He got into the driver's seat and started the engine, fury written on his face.

"You'll regret fighting me," he said, pulling out of the parking spot. "You're really going to regret that. I'll be sure of it."

Alice gasped and brought her hand up to her mouth, covering it, eyes wide with panic.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"Eleanor," Alice gasped. "She's been kidnapped."

"What?" Emmett came running down the stairs, Edward close behind him.

"I saw a vision," Alice said, shaking. "It's Eleanor."

Jasper put an arm around Alice's shoulders and pulled her to his side, sending her waves of calm. "What did you see?" he asked.

Alice took in a shaky breath before speaking. "I saw Dan push Eleanor into the car. He had a knife to her throat. She tried to struggle, but he hit her. She tried to scream, but he grabbed her and threw her into the car. I saw him drive off. That was it. She's in danger. He told her she would regret fighting him."

"We will find her," Carlisle said, coming from his office. "We will organize search parties. I will call Billy Black and speak with him."

"Call Marie," Jasper said.

Carlisle nodded and left the room, pulling his phone from his pocket as he entered his office.

"Charlie, it's Carlisle. We have a problem. We believe Eleanor has been kidnapped."

"What makes you think that?" Charlie asked.

"We have our… sources," Carlisle said.

"Reliable ones?"

"Very."

"All right," Charlie said. "I will inform my officers. I believe Deputy Jones from the Sacramento Police Department came in yesterday, with a few of his men. Would you like me to ask if he can help?"

"Yes, please," Carlisle said. "We can use all the help we can get. Will you be putting out an Amber Alert?"

"Yes," Charlie said. "That is the first thing I will be doing. I will ask Deputy Jones what kind of car Dan drives."

"Thank you." Carlisle hung up, then made his next call. "Hey, Billy, by any chance, are you near Marie?"

"No, but I can be, why?"

"Eleanor's been kidnapped," Charlie said.

"How do you know?"

"Alice."

Billy sighed. "Very well," he said. "I will tell Marie. Unless you'd rather?"

"I will call her," Carlisle said. "I need you to get the pack together, if you can. They might be able to help us look for her."

"Will do," Billy said. "Do you know where she was taken from?"

"No," Carlisle replied. "Most likely from La Push. How many of the pack was there?"

"Not many," Billie said with a heavy sigh. "We didn't expect Dan would try to come on the res. I don't understand how they could have let this happen."

"Could they have been distracted by something?"

"They could have," Billie muttered. "But they knew better than to take their eyes off of Eleanor."

"Don't punish them too harshly," Carlisle said. "This may very well have happened either way. Dan intended to take Eleanor. He would have found a way, even if the pack had a constant watch on her."

"I suppose," Billie said. "I'll talk to the pack and see what went wrong."

Carlisle hesitated before making his last call. He really didn't want to worry Marie. She didn't need this.

"Hey, Marie," Carlisle greeted, once she had answered. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No," Marie said. "Something's wrong with Eleanor."

"We know," Carlisle said with a heavy sighed. "We're looking for her, though. I promise you that. We'll find her. We have the wolves helping us."

"Find her," Marie pleaded.

"We will," Carlisle vowed.

Edward shifted on his feet and took a seat on one of the other couches, head in his hands.

"Edward?" Emmett walked over and looked at his brother.

Edward didn't respond, just stared at Emmett.

"Edward, we'll find her," Emmett said. "You know we will. She will be fine."

"But what if she's not?" Edward asked. "What if he kills her?"

"He won't," Emmett said firmly. "Edward, you can't think like that. You need to focus on finding her. Get your head together, man. Focus. She needs you, bro. Now, more than ever. Be strong for her. I know it's hard, but try. Please."

Edward sighed and stood from the couch, pacing the room, waiting for Carlisle to return.

"All right," Carlisle said, entering the room, pocketing his phone. "Get in your cars. The wolves will be helping us search for her, as well as the local PD and Deputy Ted Jones and some of his men from the Sacramento PD. They just arrived last night. You will either be paired up with one or more of the wolves, the police officers, or both. Jasper and Edward, take one car. I will be joining you. Emmett and Esme, take another. Alice and Rosalie, go together. Billy is working everything out. He will probably set up at the station, since Charlie will be out looking. He will be contacting people in the area to see if they can help. Let's go. Move!"

"Carlisle," Alice said. "I think it would be best if I stay with Billy, just in case I get any other visions of where Eleanor is. If the police are involved, and if I have another vision, it would be suspicious if I tell people where to go. It'd be better to pass off like it was a tip that was called in. Can they put out an Amber alert for Eleanor?"

"They can, and they will," Carlisle said. "Charlie said they will issue the alert soon. Rose, do you want to stay with Alice, or would you prefer to go with the wolves or police?"

Rosalie wrinkled her nose. "I will go with the dogs," she said.

Carlisle nodded. "Good," he said. "Thank you. I know this isn't exactly ideal for you."

Rosalie snorted.

Twenty minutes later, after everyone had been briefed, and teams had been assigned, Edward got into the car with Jasper and Carlisle, making Carlisle drive, as he didn't feel he could be trusted behind the wheel right now. He was worried. He knew how afraid Eleanor was of Dan. He knew she had had a nightmare last night, but didn't know what it was about. No one would tell him, which he was partly grateful for. He didn't mind not knowing. It was her story to tell and no one else's.

He couldn't understand how this could happen though. How Dan could have gotten close enough to grab Eleanor. It wasn't right. Weren't the wolves supposed to be watching her?

"I thought the wolves were supposed to be keeping an eye on her," Edward said to no one in particular, voicing his thoughts.

"There were very few at the beach," Carlisle said. "They didn't think Dan would come on their land."

"Well, that was stupid of them," Edward snapped. "He got on their land and took her, and it's the dog's fault."

"Edward, I understand that you are angry," Carlisle said, slightly reproachfully. "but you need to calm down. Getting angry with them will do nothing. Blaming the wolves will accomplish nothing. Our goal is finding her, not put the blame on people. That includes yourself."

Edward sighed. "I shouldn't have let her go," he said. "I should have stopped her.

"You couldn't have known," Jasper said. "Besides, you agreed that she needed a break from everything. We all did. We all thought she would be safe. But Dan outsmarted us, and we can't blame ourselves for that."

"Thank you," Edward said, as he felt the calm settle over him, allowing him to clear his head.

Jasper nodded.

Ten minutes later, Carlisle pulled into the police station and waved over a young, fit man, standing with a large German Shepard.

"Afternoon," Ted said, walking over to the car. "Deputy Ted Jones from the Sacramento PD."

Carlisle nodded. "Good afternoon," he said. "You will be joining our search team then?"

Ted nodded and handed Carlisle a police radio. "Billy's giving every team one, so we can stay in touch," he said. "This one is yours. I have mine on my belt."

Carlisle nodded, took the radio, and unlocked the door for Ted to get in. "Who's the dog?" he asked.

"This is Buster, my canine partner. Originally brought him with me as a way of a small vacation, since we've never been apart, but turns out he's dead useful now."

Carlisle nodded.

Ted got into the car and closed the door, Buster jumping in and laying down on the floor between him and Jasper. Jasper reached down and patted the dog, who nuzzled his hand.

Carlisle looked at his phone as it buzzed. "All right," he said. "We will be heading towards Port Angelis. Right, let's go. Are you buckled in, Deputy?"

"Yes," Ted said, smiling slightly. "And call me Ted, please. Where was she last seen?"

"La Push beach," Carlisle said. "She went with her friend, Angela, for a day at the beach. She felt Eleanor needed to go out, as everyone believes her mother has passed. She was last seen walking around on the beach."

Ted nodded. "Charlie told me how you got her to safety," he said. "Brilliant idea."

"Hey, listen up." Billy's voice came through the police radio. "We just got an alert from Dan's bank records. He withdrew $200 from a bank in Port Angelis ten minutes ago. Carlisle, you're already heading in that area. Charlie thinks Dan wouldn't go to a hotel."

"This is Deputy Ted Jones," Ted said, unclipping his radio from his belt. "I agree with Chief Swan on this. It would be stupid, not to mention risky, for him to get a hotel room, especially because of surveillance, and the Amber Alert we put out. He's bound to know we're looking for him. Search for places off the beaten path. Search the woods. Abandoned buildings. Gather as much information as you can. Speak to locals in the area. Store clerks. Anywhere you can think of."

"Copy that," Emmett's voice came over the radio. "Let's go get this son of a bitch, and get my sister back."

"His sister?" Ted asked, lowering the radio. "You must be the family that has agreed to adopt Eleanor."

"Yes," Jasper said. "She's a sweet girl."

"She is," Ted said.

Edward sighed from the front seat.

"What is it, son?" Ted asked.

Edward turned to look at the deputy. "Deputy, what's the likelihood Eleanor is found alive?"

Ted shook his head. "You can't think like that,"

"We told him that," Jasper said. "He's worried. He and Eleanor are together, and he's blaming himself for letting her go out today."

Ted shook his head. "You can't blame yourself, son," he said. "You had no way of knowing what would have happen today. Furthermore, you couldn't exactly keep her if she wanted to go out. To answer your question. It's hard to say. Usually, with younger children, as time passes, the likelihood of them being alive decreases. However, Eleanor is not a child, thus it is more difficult to say for sure."

"But Dan is dangerous," Edward said.

"I understand that," Ted said. "but wondering if she is alive or not will do nothing for your anxiety. The best I can do, is tell you to hope. That is all we can do. I know, it isn't exactly ideal, but we need to hope."

Edward sighed heavily.

"We're all worried, Edward," Jasper said. "but Ted is right. We can't let it consume us. We need to focus on finding her."

Edward nodded, saying nothing.

Alice sat in a chair, watching Billy type on the computer. "Do you think she's alive?" she asked Billy, voice kept low.

Billy nodded. "I do," he said. "Do you?"

Alice shrugged. "I think so," she said, as the phone rang.

"Forks Police Department," Billy said, picking up the receiver. "Yes. Yes, that's what he looks like. When did you see him? Okay. Do you know what he bought? Can you check? Yes, I can wait. … All right, thank you. That helps. Did you see the girl? Okay, thank you."

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"Store clerk spotted Dan in their store a few minutes ago. He purchased some snacks, water, and alcohol, and paid in cash, but the clerk had to ID him. Once he realized who it was, he watched him get into the car, which he recognized from the Amber Alert. He didn't see Eleanor with him though."

"Where?"

"Off Highway 180," Billy said, just as Alice's eyes glazed over.

The trees stretched for what seemed like miles. The woods were quiet, save for some birds up in the trees. Dan walked beneath the large branches, a bag clutched in his left hand. He hummed as he walked, arms swinging lazily at his sides. He paused for a moment and peered up into one of the trees, watching as a bird flitted from branch to branch. Drawing his gaze away from the tree, he continued on his way, walking through the trees until he spotted the dilapidated building off in the distance.

Entering the building, Dan approached a form in a chair and threw down the bag he was holding. "I brought food," he said. "We're going to be here for a while. I need you to keep your strength up if I'm going to keep you around."

He opened the bag and pulled out a bottle of water. Moving over to the chair, he peered down at a tied up Eleanor. He pulled the tape from her mouth and pressed the bottle to her lips. "Drink."

Eleanor shook her head.

"Drink, dammit. It's just water."

Eleanor shook her head.

"Suit yourself," Dan said, removing the bottle from her lips and replacing the tape across her mouth. "I'm trying to be nice, you know. I have a heart. I don't need you dying on me. I have plans for you."

Eleanor whimpered.

"Oh, don't worry," Dan said. "You'll find out just what exactly I have in store for you soon. But first, I need to eat, since you don't seem to want to eat or drink. If you change your mind, I'll be here."

He cracked open a bottle of beer and took a swig from the neck, watching Eleanor.

Alice gasped as the vision ended. She returned her gaze to Billy, who was giving her a confused, and slightly concerned, expression.

"I know where they are," she gasped out.

"How?"

"Vision," Alice said. "I saw Dan walking in the woods, walking towards a large, dilapidated, yellow building."

"Did you hear anything?" Billy asked.

"Birds," Alice said. "It was quiet. I didn't hear any cars nearby. It was silent."

Billy nodded, picking up the police radio. "Attention parties," he said, speaking into the radio. "We've got a tip. Someone spotted Dan entering a store, purchasing some items, then leaving. Another source spotted Dan heading into the forest near Highway 180. Who's closest?"

"I am," Carlisle's voice came through the radio. "We should be there in fifteen, maybe twenty, minutes or so."

"We'll use Buster to track them," Ted's voice said. "It wouldn't do to rush him. We don't know if he's armed. Where are my officers?"

"We're on the other side of the area," Charlie said. "We should be there in forty or so. If you wait for us, we can be your backup."

"10:4," Ted said. "Can you swing by the beach to see if anything was dropped? I need something with either Eleanor's or Dan's scent."

"Can do," Charlie said.

"Billy," Alice whisper. "He has her tied up. He tried to give her some water, but she wouldn't drink it. She had tape over her mouth. God, what if he does something to her?"

"Like what?"

"He's hurt her before," Alice said darkly. "And I don't mean physically, either."

Billy scowled. "They'll get there," he said. "She's alive. Focus on that."

"You took her on a hayride? That sounds like fun."

Ted smiled as he listened to Edward talk about where he had taken Eleanor just days before. He was trying to keep the boy distracted, since he seemed to be taking this particularly hard.

"She loved that horse from the start," Edward said. "He liked her, too. He was very gentle with her, which was not usually in his character., according to the one giving us the ride"

"That's incredible," Ted said, leaning down and scratching Buster's head, as he slept, head resting on his shoe.

"So, what's it like having him?" Jasper asked, gesturing to the dog.

"It's great," Ted said. "Absolutely great. He's a great dog. Loves what he does. He's damn good at it too."

"How many people has he helped track?" Jasper asked.

"About forty," Ted said. "They aren't all big. Most were small. A child wandering off from their parents. An elderly woman wandering away from the home for a while. He enjoys tracking criminals. Almost takes pleasure biting them."

Carlisle chuckled. "Sounds like a great dog," he said.

Fifteen minutes later, the car slowed and parked near the forest from Alice's vision.

"We're here," Ted said into the radio. "Charlie, you nearby?"

"Yes," Charlie said. "We'll be there in about twenty or thirty minutes. I stopped by the beach and picked up Eleanor's jacket. She left it on the sand where she was last seen. We also searched around the area and found a handkerchief, which we believe belongs to Dan, in the woods."

"Copy that," Ted said. He got out of the car and called to Buster. "Up," he said.

Buster jumped up and bounded out of the car, standing at Ted's side.

Ted knelt down and placed the small harness on Buster's back and took the leash. He led Buster around, relieving him, warming him up, and getting in some exercise in for both of them.

"The key is to get him excited," Ted explained. "To him, this is a game. He gets rewarded with treats and cuddles for doing his job."

After about thirty minutes, Charlie's cruiser pulled up and Charlie got out, followed by Waylon and two of Ted's colleagues.

"Right," Charlie said. "All set?"

Ted nodded. "Buster's ready to go," he said.

Charlie handed over Eleanor's jacket and Dan's handkerchief. "Wasn't sure who you planned to track," he said.

"Dan," Ted said. "This way, if we need to use Buster to attack, he will attack Dan, rather than Eleanor." He handed Edward the jacket. "Might give you some comfort."

Edward nodded and took the jacket. "Thank you," he said, throwing the jacket over his shoulder.

Ted brought the handkerchief in front of Buster's nose. "Sniff," he said.

Buster sniffed the jacket before looking up at Ted and barked.

"Good boy," Ted said. "All right, here's what we will be doing. Buster will be in the lead. Fall behind him. He needs room to track Dan's scent. He may well lead us around, and not directly there at first, but that is how they track. The scent travels around, which can cause a dog to wander off a bit. Do not interfere with him. Once we get there, we will discuss what to do from then. Ready? Great. Let's go."

Edward walked near Ted and Buster, hands in his pockets, jacket over his shoulder. The jacket was very comforting to him, as he could smell Eleanor's scent on the garment.

For an hour, Buster led the group through the woods, around trees, and through bushes, nose low to the ground. At one point, he paused and looked up at Ted, who let him sniff the handkerchief again, before Buster barked and tore off, beelining for a cluster of trees.

"Halt," Dan said, as he spotted the building. Turning to the officers, he said, "Surround the building as much as you can. Don't let him get away. Approach with caution. He might be armed." He turned to the others. "Fall back. Let us go in first, then, once we have him, we will let you come in. Do not approach unless we tell you to."

"But…" Edward wanted to protest.

Carlisle shook his head. "Stay," he said firmly.

Edward snapped his mouth shut with a sigh.

Ted and the other officers spread out, Ted taking the lead. They walked slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. Once all were in position, Ted nodded to Charlie.

"Forks Police Department. Come out, Dan. We have the place surrounded."

There was no response.

"Dan, if you don't come out, we'll send in the dog," Ted called. "Get out, now!"

There was no response.

Ted stepped closer to the building.

"Stop!" Dan's voice came from inside. "Stop, or I'll shoot her!"

"Don't do this, Daniel," Charlie said. "It's not worth it."

"Come any closer, and I'll shoot her," Dan called. "I have a gun."

"How do we know she isn't already dead?" Charlie asked, hating that he had to ask that question.

"She's alive," Dan said. "For now. She won't be if you come in though."

"Prove it," Ted called.

There was silence for a few moments before Eleanor's voice cut through, shaking and terrified. "I'm alive."

Charlie and Ted exchanged relieved looks.

"Are you hurt?" Ted asked.

"Yes."

"Are you bleeding?"

"Think so."

"Is she bleeding, Dan?"

A pause. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because, we can get her help if she's hurt," Ted said. "Is she bleeding, Dan."

"Yes."

"All right," Ted said. "We will be stepping back."

Ted motioned for the officers to retreat. He led the way over to the Cullens and paused. "She's in there," he said. "She is injured, but I doubt he will let one of us in."

"I can try," Jasper said.

"You don't have training with this," Ted said.

Jasper shook his head. "I may not have training, but I do know Eleanor. I can keep her calm. I have an understanding how the mind works, and can negotiate well with people."

Carlisle nodded, confirming Jasper's words.

"You will be putting yourself at risk," Ted said.

"He's good on his word," Charlie said, exchanging a look with Carlisle.

"Trust me," Jasper said. "Please."

"He will be fine," Carlisle said. "He is very good with his words. He knows how to persuade people. Right now, he's the best shot we have. We need to be sure Eleanor is not in critical condition. Jasper has the ability to keep her calm, which she needs in this situation."

Ted sighed and looked to Charlie, who nodded.

"Carlisle is a great judge of character," he said.

Ted sighed. "All right," he said. "If things become too intense, you get out of there, immediately."

Jasper nodded.

"Here." Edward handed Jasper Eleanor's jacket. "She might be cold."

Jasper took the jacket and smiled. He squared his shoulders and marched to the edge of the trees. "Dan," he called. "My name is Jasper Hale. I'm not a police officer, just a friend of Eleanor's. Would it be all right if I come in?"

"No," Dan called back. "I'm not getting shot."

"You won't be getting shot," Jasper said. "Everyone is hanging back. The building is not surrounded. It's just me here. May I come in?"

"Why?"

"I would like to check on Eleanor," Jasper said. "I would like to see her for myself. I am not armed. I have no gun. You may check me, if you'd like."

"Fine," Dan said after a few moments of hesitation. "If I see anyone else when you come in, I'll kill her."

Jasper gave Ted a reassuring smile before calmly walking forward, hands up. He moved into the shadow of the building, and slowly entered, pausing in the entrance, so as not to upset Dan by barging in.

"Get in," Dan snapped.

Jasper entered and looked around. He spotted Dan standing, facing him, knife in hand, held to Eleanor's throat. There was no gun anywhere in the room.

Eleanor was bound to a chair, tape covering her mouth, shaking. Whether from cold or fear was hard to tell.

"Remove the knife, Dan," Jasper said. "I just want to talk with you. That's it. No one else is coming. You don't need to do this." He held up Eleanor's jacket. "She's cold, Dan. Look at her."

Dan turned his head slightly to eye Eleanor. Jasper watched him, using his gift to send slight waves of compassion. Just enough to hopefully allow him to give Eleanor the jacket.

"If you try anything, I will kill her," Dan said after a moment, withdrawing the knife and stepping back.

Jasper moved slowly so that Dan could see him. He stopped in front of Eleanor. "Eleanor," he said. "I'm going to put the jacket around your shoulders, is that all right?"

Eleanor nodded, looking up at Jasper with fear in her eyes.

Jasper gently draped the jacket around Eleanor's frame, momentarily giving her shoulder a gentle, reassuring squeeze, and sending her waves of calm, before stepping back.

Dan returned to his spot next to Eleanor, placing the knife back against her neck.

"Dan," Jasper said. "Let's talk, okay? Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to," Dan said.

"No," Jasper shook his head. "Why are you really doing this? Are you scared you'll lose Eleanor?"

"I already lost Marie," Dan said.

Jasper decided it was best to not point out that he would have ran if he was in Marie's position. Instead, he settled on saying, "You think she's dead?"

"I know she's dead," Dan said.

"Because everyone else says she's dead?"

Dan shrugged.

"She's alive, Dan," Jasper said. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't tell him this, but if Dan tried to get away, he would have no chance.

"She is dead," Dan said, visibly getting angrier.

"She is not dead," Jasper said, making his voice low and smooth, as well as sending waves of calm to Dan. "Listen to me. She is not dead. We told the town she had died, because if they knew she was alive, they would pester her for information about you." Not entirely a lie.

Dan shook his head. "She's dead," he said.

"I will prove to you that she is very much alive," Jasper said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. He showed Dan what he was doing, as he called Marie.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded as if she had just woken up.

"Hey, Marie, it's Jasper," Jasper said. "I am so sorry to bug you, but I have someone here who thinks you're dead."

"Dan?" Marie asked, sounding more awake now. "Dan, I'm not dead."

Dan jerked at the sound of Marie's voice. He stared at the phone in Jasper's hand. He reached for it, but Jasper held his arm up.

"You can talk to her if you remove the knife," he said, jerking his head to Eleanor.

"That's not how this works," Dan growled.

"Yes, it is," Jasper said. "I'm in charge now."

"I have a knife to her throat," Dan said.

"I'm faster, stronger, and smarter than you," Jasper growled, voice dangerously low. "Make one wrong move towards her, and I will have you on the floor faster than you can blink. Care to test it?"

Jasper saw Dan visibly gulp, a sign his intimidation was working. He hated using his vampire side, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Dan took a step away from Eleanor, then looked at the knife in his hand. He looked between Jasper and Eleanor a few times, before he quickly withdrew the knife from Eleanor and plunged it into his own neck.

"No!" Jasper roared. "Dan, you fucking idiot!" He raced to the building entrance. "Get in here! Now!"

"What's going on?" Marie's voice came over the line, reminding Jasper that she was still there. "Is Eleanor okay?"

"She's fine," Jasper said. "Dan may not be though."

He moved aside as Carlisle, Ted, and Charlie raced in. Carlisle rushed to Dan's side and knelt next to him. He took off his sweater and held it against the man's neck. Ted ran out of the room and returned shortly with EMTs. They crowded around Dan, lifting him onto a stretcher and rushing him out of the room and to the waiting ambulance.

"How long were we in here?" Jasper asked Carlisle, as he stood.

"Over an hour," Carlisle said. He drew his gaze to Eleanor and rushed over. "Eleanor, sweetheart."

Together, he and Jasper worked to untie Eleanor from her restraints and remove the tape from her mouth. Jasper caught her as she slumped sideways. She clutched Jasper's shirt and burst into tears. Jasper, spotting Edward approaching, carefully handed her over and stepped back, watching Edward press her close and rock her gently, shushing her softly.

"Do you think he'll die, Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

"It's hard to say," Carlisle said. "It didn't look like he hit a major artery, but I'm not the one who will be taking care of him. Anything can happen now."

"Could that be his way of showing remorse for what he did?"

"Unlikely," Ted said. "But still possible. We'll have to wait and see. Shall I call another ambulance for Eleanor?"

"No, I will take her to the hospital myself," Carlisle said.

Ted nodded. "Would it be all right if I visit later?"

Carlisle nodded and gestured for everyone to follow him out. They passed the rest of the Cullens, lined up at the edge of the forest, but he shook his head, indicating that it would be best to hang back for now, as Edward carried a still crying Eleanor to his car.


End file.
